Kärlek, Minnen och Styrkan Att Gå Vidare
by Serlene
Summary: Elva år efter DDHoHSK händer saker ingen någonsin kunnat föreställa sig. Hermione har varit försvunnen i elva år och ingen har hört ett ord. Nu när hon återvänt, kommer historien då få ett slut, och kommer alla kunna leva lyckliga i alla sina
1. Prolog

**_Disclaimer: _** Nästan alla karaktärer tillhör J.K. Rowling, men alla barn och liknande tillhör mig, liksom själva berättelsen.

Hoppas någon läser och kommenterar på bra och dåligt.

**_Prolog_**  
  
Jag hade älskat honom. Jag antar att jag fortfarande gör det. Elva år har gått, men ibland känns det som om det bara var igår han kysst mig inför hela skolan första gången, och inte alls brytt sig om vad någon annan tyckte. Andra gånger känns det som om det var århundraden sedan jag sist sett honom och fått hålla om honom.  
Jag har en sak kvar att leva för, och utan det vet jag inte var jag skulle vara. Jag har inte haft kontakt med Harry och Ron på flera år, elva för att vara exakt.  
Efter Hogwarts slutat hade jag lämnat trollkarlsvärlden och försvunnit helt. Jag ville inte ha något mer med den att göra, vilket tyvärr innebar att jag lämnade dem bakom mig också. Det enda jag har kvar från tiden på Hogwarts, är mina föräldrar, men inte ens de vet någonting om mig. Jag skickar ett brev då och då, men jag har inte träffat dem sen jag var sjutton år. Jag lever helt och fullt som en mugglare, med min trollstav och alla mina andra trollkarls saker inlåsta i källaren hos mina föräldrar. Jag lever ett helt annat liv än jag någonsin trodde att jag skulle leva. Inte ens som mugglare hade jag trott att jag skulle leva såhär. Jag hade bytt för och efternamn, för jag kunde helt enkelt inte stå ut med alla minnen.  
"Mamma!" Det där var det enda ljuset i mitt liv. Min dotter. Angela. Jag brukade kalla henne Angel, Ang eller Angie. Mest Angel då hon var som en ängel för mig. En räddande ängel. Jag slår försiktigt upp ögonen och ser på henne där hon lagt sig bredvid mig i sängen och ser mig i ögonen vars ögon är fulla av förtjusning.  
"Mamma! Det är en uggla utanför fönstret!" Jag sätter mig upp och skyndar mig ut i köket. Mycket riktigt. En uggla sitter utanför fönstret och väntar på att bli insläppt. Med ett sorgset leende öppnar jag fönstret efter att ha ropat in Angel i rummet. Ugglan flyger snabbt in och lämnar ett brev framför hennes fötter innan den försvinner ut genom fönstret. Chockad böjer sig Angel ner och plockar upp brevet.  
"Mamma, vad är det här?" Jag säger ingenting, ser henne bara öppna brevet och ge till ett förtjust skrik.  
"Mamma, mamma! Jag ska börja på en skola som heter... Hogwarts! Ååh mamma! Kan vi åka och köpa alla saker idag? Snälla!' Jag håller upp händerna för att visa att hon får lugna ner sig.  
'Ta det lugnt Angel. Ja, vi kan väl åka dit idag och skaffa dina saker. Men jag ska börja med frukosten nu, så sätt dig ner och ta det lugnt. Ge mig listan så jag får se vad vi ska skaffa." Tyst ger hon mig listan, uppenbarligen chockad då hon återigen läst brevet och insett att hon är en häxa. Hon springer sedan uppför trappan och kommer ner igen efter fem minuter iklädd mjukis byxor och en matchande tröja som hon inte kunnat slänga bort. Medan jag förbereder frukosten dyker minnen upp. Både glada och sorgsna. Många objudna som jag egentligen inte alls vill minnas.  
  
Jag kom ut från perrong 9¾ och ger Harry och Ron en varsin kram och ser hur de vinkar hejdå innan de går åt motsatt håll och jag går mot mina föräldrar. De kramar om mig, och ler. Jag kan inte förstå hur de kan vara glada. Min värld har stannat. Den stannade för ett tag sedan, med bara några ytterst få ljusglimtar. När vi kommer hem ler jag mot mina föräldrar och tar upp alla saker till mitt rum innan jag snabbt kommer ner igen och pratar med mina föräldrar. De har lovat att skjutsa in mig till ministeriet imorgon så jag kan genomgå mitt spöktransferens prov. Provet gick bra, så nu kan jag transferera mig vart jag vill, och eftersom mina föräldrar är hemma så bestämmer jag mig för att göra just det. Jag ropar åt dem att jag är hemma innan jag försvinner upp på mitt rum och kastar mig på sängen. Det har blivit ganska sent så jag släcker lampan och kryper i säng.  
Men mitt i natten vaknar jag igen och smyger tyst upp ur sängen och tar fram min trollstav. Jag riktar den mot alla mina trollkarls saker och får dem att åka ner i kofferten igen. Alla mina böcker, klädnader, foton, till och med på Harry, Ron och mig, -allt. Tillslut tar jag och lägger ner min trollstav i en sammets box, och stänger locket till kofferten innan jag låser den. Mamma kommer för att hämta den nästa morgon, och bär ner den, utan att tänka på vad som kan ligga i den.  
  
Jag står utanför mitt hem med väskorna packade tidigt på morgonen. Jag kastar en sista blick mot huset innan jag kliver in i taxin och hoppas att mina föräldrar kan förlåta mig för vad jag tänker göra. Jag kan inte stanna kvar. Allt påminner mig om vad jag försöker glömma, och jag orkar inte stanna kvar. Jag ger mig av.  
I oktober det året åker jag akut in till sjukhuset, och nio timmar senare har jag fått en dotter. Det är ett litet mirakel, och jag kan se att hon kommer bli en skönhet.  
"Vad ska hon heta?" Sköterskan. Jag funderar ett tag, men inser sedan att namnet är självklart.  
"Angela. Hon ska heta Angela." Sköterskan ler mot mig, och även om jag tycker mig se en skymt av sorg och medlidande i hennes blick bryr jag mig inte. Jag har fått något att leva för igen. När sköterskan är på väg bort viskar jag tyst ner mot Angelas huvud, och jag håller henne tätt intill mig.   
"Jag önskar du fick träffa henne Draco. Hon är ett mirakel, vårt lilla mirakel." För första gången sedan Draco dog så ler jag. Ett litet sorgset leende, men det är ändå ett leende. Som om någon hört mig, så öppnar Angel ögonen och ser rakt på mig och jag blinkar. Hon har blåa ögon. Det har visserligen många barn, men det är något bekant med de där ögonen.   
  
Några år senare ska Angel börja skolan. Då vi står utanför skolan ser hon upp på mig med rädda ögon. Det har alltid varit bara vi två. Hon ville aldrig ha några vänner. Hon undvek dem, så jag kan förstå att hon är rädd.  
"Mamma, jag är rädd. Tänk om... Tänk om de inte tycker om mig..." Hon tvekar och mitt hjärta värker för henne. Hon är så liten.   
"De kommer tycka om dig. Jag tycker om dig vännen, och det kommer de också göra. Dessutom, är du inte nervös inför första dagen i skolan?" Hon nickade.  
"Nå dåså. Kom nu så går vi och ser om vi inte kan hitta din lärare." Hon nickar glatt, rädslan är som bortblåst och hon tar min hand medan vi går in genom dörrarna. Vi hittar snart klassrummet, och kliver in. Lektionerna har inte börjat än och det är fullt med barn i hennes ålder som springer omkring och leker. Hon stannar skräckslagen i dörröppningen och ser på alla.   
"Ååh, du måste vara ny här." Det är läraren.  
"Hej, jag heter Sheila Grath och ska vara lärare för den här klassen. Du måste vara..." Hon låter den oavslutade meningen hänga i luften mellan oss.  
"Eileen Dormy." Hon nickade och sträckte fram handen.  
"Trevligt att träffas. Och vad snällt av dig att ta hit din syster. Jag vet att det är svårt för en del barn första dagen." Angela såg mellan oss.  
"Mamma, vad pratar hon om? Jag har ingen syster..." Jag ler ner mot henne.  
"Jag vet Angel, jag vet." Jag vänder mig tillbaka mot en chockad lärare.  
"Är du hennes mamma? Men, du är så ung!" Den här gången log jag inte.  
"Ja, jag är ung, men det här är inte om mig. Det är om barnen som du ska undervisa i år." Hon nickade, uppenbarligen fortfarande chockad. Hon log sedan ner mot Angel.  
'Såå, vad heter du då?" Angel såg upp på mig med stora ögon och jag nickade.  
"Angela Dormy. Men jag kallas för Angel eller Angie" Sheila log mot henne och sträckte ut en hand mot Angel som tvekade innan hon tog den.  
Sheila följde Angel till andra sidan av rummet och presenterade henne för de andra och jag kunde se hur en del av barnen verkade ha svårt att förstå hur hon kunde se ut som hon gjorde. Det var ingen hemlighet att hennes utseende var ovanligt, och hon frågade mig ofta vart hon fått det ifrån, då hon inte var väldigt lik mig. Jag log då jag tänkte tillbaka till en annan person som haft samma silverblonda hår och gråblåa ögon, även om Angels var mer blå än grå. De skiftade i färg beroende på hennes humör, vanligtvis var de isblå, med några små stänk av grått i, och var hon glad så blev de djupt blå, men då hon blev förolämpad eller var på väg att bli arg blev ögonen mer grå än hennes vanliga isblåa färg. Jag hade lärt mig att blev hennes ögon helt grå, då var det problem. Hon var häxa. Det hade jag vetat länge, hon lyckades med mycket, för det mesta då hon blev arg, men hon märkte det inte själv. Helt plötsligt snurrade hon runt och såg på mig.  
"Mamma!" Ropade hon.  
"Mamma, du hade rätt. De tycker om mig." Ögonen var helt blåa, och jag böjde mig ner och kramade om henne.   
"Det är klart att de tycker om dig, det vet du. Min lilla ängel..." Hon log mot mig, och kramade om mig en sista gång.   
"Kommer du och hämtar mig sen?" Jag nickade.  
"Jag skulle inte missa det för någonting i hela världen." Hon log och släppte taget om mig och jag reste mig upp. I dörren vände jag mig om och såg på henne, hon vinkade glatt innan hon återgick till lekarna med sina nyfunna vänner. När jag kommer ut på gatan går jag sakta mot den plats där jag jobbar, det är väl ganska bra betalt, vi klarar oss i alla fall, men, - någonting fattas, och det krävs inget geni för att lista ut vad. Jag suckade.  
"Ååh Draco, om du bara var här. Allt skulle vara så annorlunda, och jag skulle inte ens vara här. Vi skulle vara i trollkarlsvärlden, och jag och Angel skulle kanske vänta på dig just nu för att du skulle komma ner och äta frukost med oss innan du försvann till jobbet." En tår trillade nerför min kind och jag torkade ilsket bort den. Det gjorde så otroligt ont att tänka på honom, och det har gått flera år. Min räddning var just Angel, och jag tackade gud varje dag för att jag fått henne, för att jag fått behålla henne...


	2. Kapitel 1 Diagongränden

Kapitel 1. Diagongränden

"Men mamma! Jag vill dit nu! Snälla..." Angel såg på mig med stora, uppspelta, men samtidigt sorgsna ögon. Jag hade aldrig lyckats med att få henne helt lycklig. Hon visste inte vad som hänt Draco, jag skulle berätta det för henne då hon var redo. Äh, vem försökte jag lura? Det var jag som inte var redo. Jag var inte redo för sorgen och smärtan som skulle komma över mig, och jag ville inte att Angel skulle se mig gråta. Jag visste inte varför hon alltid verkade så sorgsen. Ingen annan såg det, hon log nästan alltid, och gjorde väldigt bra ifrån sig i skolan, men ibland om kvällarna då jag skulle säga godnatt kunde jag höra henne gråta tyst. Det var inte så att hon var ensam. Hennes glädje smittade av sig på alla, och hon var väldigt omtyckt. Samtidigt hade killarna som gick med henne börjat komma på att flickor inte var riktigt som pojkar och ville gärna umgås med henne.   
"Mamma! Nu försvinner du igen! Men du Lovade att vi skulle gå idag! Jag vill träffa sådana som är som jag, och jag vill skaffa mina böcker, och kitteln, och trollstaven och..." Jag skrattade och log mot min dotter. Hennes ögon glittrade och just nu syntes inte sorgen i hennes ögon och jag suckade uppgivet.   
"Okej, ät upp din frukost innan du går upp och gör dig i ordning. Vi ska till mormor och morfar." Hon såg förvirrat på mig.   
"Men, varför ska jag göra mig i ordning? Jag är ju redan klädd!" Hon skrattade och såg roat och förvånat på mig.   
"Vill du verkligen träffa folk du aldrig sett förut klädd sådär?" Jag svepte med handen över hennes kläder och hon rodnade lätt.   
"Neej, det förstås... Men, varför då ska vi till mormor och morfar? Jag har ju aldrig träffat dem! Och jag trodde vi skulle köpa mina skolsaker!" Jag tog ett djupt andetag.   
"Vi ska, men vi måste hämta min trollstav och lite annat hos dem." Angel såg på mig med stora ögon.   
"Menar du, att du också är häxa?" Hon viskade nästan, och beundran i hennes röst var tydlig. Jag nickade bara och fick henne sedan att äta upp frukosten och försvinna in på sitt rum innan jag försvann in på mitt. Jag slog mig ner på sängen som nu var prydligt bäddad och såg tomt framför mig. Jag skulle återvända. Jag skulle återvända till ett förflutet jag flytt undan. Men jag borde ha lärt mig att man inte kan undkomma sitt förflutna. Mitt förflutna... Tårar vällde upp i mina ögon och jag såg rummet som i en dimma. Ilsket torkade jag bort tårarna och tvingade tillbaka resten av tårarna som hotade att falla. Jag reste mig upp och gick fram till garderoben för att leta fram kläder jag kunde ha på mig under dagen då vi var i Diagongränden. Tanken skrämde mig. Jag skulle helt säkert träffa någon jag kände, och det var det värsta. Jag tror inte jag är redo för det än. Men jag kunde höra Dracos röst inom mig. _"Om du inte tror att du kan klara det, då kan du inte det, men du måste försöka!" _Jag insåg att han hade haft rätt, och jag stålsatte mig inför det som skulle kunna hända. Men dessutom, vad var det värsta som skulle kunna hända? Det var inte precis som om jag skulle springa in i någon från mitt elevhem eller så.   
"Mamma! Jag är klar nu!" Angels röst ryckte mig från mina tankar och jag blinkade till innan jag snabbt klädde om och försvann ut till henne. Nu fanns ingen återvändo.

Angel var väldigt tyst då vi åkte de sju milen in till London, in till mina föräldrar. Jag tyckte det var konstigt, men hon var så ibland.   
"Mamma..." Hennes röst bröt tystnaden och jag kastade en hastig blick på henne.   
"Mamma, varför slutade du vara häxa?" Kom det tveksamt efter en stund. Jag rynkade pannan och försökte komma på ett sätt att förklara. Sedan insåg jag att sanningen var det enda rätta nu. Hon var gammal nog, även om jag inte gärna ville se det.   
"Jag 'slutade' inte var häxa som du så vackert uttrycker det," En blick på Angel visade att hon rodnade, och jag skrattade till innan jag fortsatte.   
"Jag orkade bara inte stanna kvar. Du förstår, när jag slutade på Hogwarts, så hade det skett en olycka och..." Angel avbröt mig.   
"Vänta lite mamma. Man går sju år på Hogwarts, rätt? Och man börjar då man är elva?" Jag nickade sakta. "Och du är snart tjugo åtta år gammal... Och jag är född i oktober... Du väntade mig då du slutade skolan!" Jag log sorgset.   
"Ja, jag väntade dig då jag slutade skolan, men jag visste inte om det." Återigen så avbröt hon mig.   
"Men, hur kunde du inte veta? Du var gravid i... – femte månaden när du slutade skolan, och du säger att du inte visste om det?!" Oj då, hon började bli arg...   
"Ang, älskling, lugna ner dig så får jag förklara. När jag slutade skolan hade..." Jag kunde inte fortsätta. Det låg en stor klump i halsen på mig och jag kunde nästan inte prata. Jag skulle bli tvungen att förklara allt för Angie, och jag visste inte om jag kunde klara av det. Hur förklarar man för en elva årig flicka att hennes pappa dog två månader innan skolan slutade bara för att han älskade hennes mamma?   
"Mamma?" Hon tvekade. "Mamma, jag förstår om du inte vill prata om det... Men, vem är min pappa? Och varför har jag aldrig fått träffa honom? Hatar ni varandra?" Jag hade svängt in på en rast plats då jag hört hennes frågor, men nu vände jag mig snabbt mot Angel och min blick flammade.   
"Säg aldrig så igen! Aldrig! Vi älskade varandra, men bara för det fick vi inte vara tillsammans. Han dog just för att han älskade mig, för att han älskade dig, eller skulle ha älskat dig om han fått känna dig. Han älskar dig även om han aldrig träffat dig, så våga inte säga så!" Angel hade ryggat tillbaka under mitt utbrott och såg på mig med stora ögon.   
"Förlåt, jag visste inte... Mamma förlåt..." Hennes underläpp började darra och ögonen fylldes med tårar. Jag drog djupt efter andan och höll henne intill mig.   
"Det är inte ditt fel Angie. Det är inte ditt fel, jag skulle ha berättat det för dig tidigare, men det gör så ont. Det gör så ont att prata om honom." Hon nickade mot min axel och drog sig undan.   
"Jag förstår. Men jag är glad att du berättade det för mig." Hon stannade helt plötsligt upp och lade huvudet på sned.   
"Har du någon bild på honom?" Jag skrattade till och nickade.   
"Hos mina föräldrar. Allt från min tid som häxa finns där, alla minnen..." Jag log och lade händerna på ratten igen. Angie såg rakt på vägen och verkade fundera resten av vägen till mina föräldrar.

När vi väl kommit fram såg jag att ingenting verkade ha förändrats. Angel verkade vara väldigt nervös, men utåt verkade hon lugn då hon tog min hand och vi gick fram till dörren. Det kändes konstigt att ringa på dörren till ett hus som varit ens hem i över sjutton år, men vad kunde jag göra? Klampa in och ropa på dem? De hade inte sett mig på elva år!   
"Kommer..." Dörren öppnades och min mamma tittade ut. Först såg hon frågande på mig, men sedan glimtade igenkännande till i hennes ögon, och hon började gråta.   
"Mamma, varför gråter hon?" Angel kikade fram från sitt 'gömställe' bakom mig, och min mor såg på henne med stora ögon.   
"Mamma? Du menar, men det är inte möjligt!" Jag nickade.   
"Joo, det är min dotter." Min mor föll ner på knä och höll ut armarna mot Angel som tvekande såg från mig till sin mormor och tillbaka innan hon slog armarna om henne och kramade om henne hårt.   
"Jag har aldrig haft en mormor förut..." viskade hon in i hennes hår och hon log genom tårarna. Jag kände hur mina egna hotade att svämma över då jag insåg att sorgen i Angies ögon var för att hon aldrig haft en familj. Visst, hon hade haft mig, men medan alla hennes kompisar samlades med alla sina släktingar vid högtider, så hade Angel bara mig. Ett plötsligt ljud fick mig att lyfta blicken och se in i huset. En man kom precis ut ur en dörr som ledde till köket och verkade leta efter något.

"Älskling, har du sett... Har vi främmande?" Han log artigt mot mig, och jag kunde knappt tro mina ögon.   
"Pappa?" Frågade jag tvekande och sprang förbi min mor och Angela för att komma till honom. Mannen såg på mig med stora ögon då jag stannade framför honom, och han sträckte sig efter de glasögon han alltid bar med sig, men bara använde när han jobbade med sina patienter och behövde se extra bra.   
"Det, det kan inte vara... Det är omöjligt. Du försvann, för elva år sedan..." Jag nickade sakta och log genom tårarna som jag inte ens hade märkt att jag fällt. Helt plötsligt tog han ett steg framåt och höll tyst om mig.   
"Vi har saknat dig. Försvinn inte igen är du snäll." Jag nickade. Jag hade inga planer på att försvinna igen. Inte nu då jag mindes känslan av att komma hem till dem som älskade dig. Min far såg över axeln på mig, och då jag vände mig om såg vi hur min mor satt på huk med en liten flicka bredvid sig. Båda grät tyst, men Angie verkade lycklig. Hon log mot mig och släppte sedan mamma och gick mot mig.   
"Hej." Sade hon artigt till min far och han höjde på ett ögonbryn mot mig.   
"Far, mor, möt Angela. Min dotter." Min mor log bara mot mig, och min far föll på knä framför henne.   
"Är hon...?" Han avslutade inte meningen, vi visste båda vad han menade. Jag nickade.   
"Ja. Hon är min och Dracos dotter." Han nickade mot mig.   
"Då ska hon alltså börja på Hogwarts till hösten. Men, varför sade du aldrig någonting?" Jag suckade, men innan jag hann säga något schasade min mor iväg oss mot vardagsrummet och försvann ut i köket. Min far gjorde en gest med handen och jag och Angel slog oss ner i en av sofforna mitt emot honom och han väntade tålmodigt på ett svar från mig.   
"Ja, hon ska börja på Hogwarts till hösten. Vi är på väg till Diagongränden nu faktiskt. Och jag sade aldrig någonting, för... Jag visste inte. I alla fall inte till en början, och sen orkade jag inte mer. Allt påminde mig om honom, även när jag var hemma, så jag gav mig av efter att ha låst undan allt i källaren. Snälla far, kan du förlåta mig?" Han log bara mot mig, och för mig var det svar nog.   
"Vi förlät dig för länge sen, men du måste förstå att vi var oroliga. Ett par brev om året, med ingen riktig information. Du sade aldrig till oss att du hade en dotter!" Jag slog bedrövat ner blicken.   
"Jag vet. Förlåt. Men det kommer förändras nu far. Jag hade faktiskt tänkt fråga dig om en sak... Men vi tar det sen." Han nickade.   
"Jaa, det är bra. Men, när ni varit i Diagongränden kan ni väl komma tillbaka hit snart? Vi har mycket att prata om vet du." Jag nickade, och vred på huvudet mot dörröppningen där min mor stod med en stor låda i famnen.   
'"Jag tänkte att du kanske skulle komma att behöva denna..." Jag kände genast igen lådan. Det var mina saker som låg i den. Jag log mot henne, och gick fram till henne innan vi ställde ner lådan på golvet och jag letade efter min trollstav. Jag hittade den tillslut och uttalade prövande en trollformel.   
"Wingardium Leviosa" Redan då jag tog tag i trollstaven hade den välbekanta känslan av magi som flödade genom kroppen på mig. Det var som att dra på sig något man inte använt på åratal, bara för att upptäcka att de fortfarande passar perfekt. Angies ögon blev större och större då hon såg hur mammas vas höjdes upp i luften.   
"Wow... Kommer jag också kunna göra sådär?" Jag nickade frånvarande. Hur kunde jag glömma? Jag satte sakta ner vasen igen och vände mig mot mina föräldrar med ett leende på läpparna.   
"Mamma? Ska vi till Diagongränden nu?" Jag såg ner på Angel som stod bredvid mig och såg tillbaka på mina föräldrar och nickade.   
"Jaa, vi ska gå. Vi ses snart igen." Jag log och kramade om mina föräldrar och väntade sedan på Angie vid dörren. Mor och far ville inte låta henne gå, och jag log då hon stod ut med allt, tills hon kastade en blick mot mig och log.   
"Jag måste gå nu, men vi kommer ju tillbaka snart och hälsar på igen." Hon log mot dem och gav dem en snabb kram innan hon skyndade sig mot mig. I dörröppningen vände hon sig om och vinkade innan hon gick mot bilen. Jag log mot mina föräldrar och försvann ut genom dörren lättare om hjärtat än jag varit på flera år.

"Oj, vilket ställe! Kan ingen annan än vi se det?" Jag skakade på huvudet.   
"Ingen annan än trollkarlar och häxor kan se den. Kom nu Angie. Det är dags att gå in och skaffa allt vi behöver.   
" Jag hindrade dock Angel innan hon hann stiga in i affären. Jag tvekade.   
"Angie, vad skulle du säga om vi flyttade från vårt hem och flyttade in i närheten av mormor och morfar?" Hon såg på mig med stora ögon.   
"Allvarligt mamma?" Jag nickade.   
"Jag skulle älska det! Tack, tack, tack mamma!" Hon slog armarna om mig och log mot mig även om jag inte kunde se det, så var glädjen påtaglig. Jag log mot henne innan jag drog efter andan, tog hennes hand och öppnade dörren till den läckande kitteln.   
Som vanligt var det fullt med folk, speciellt nu då alla Hogwarts elever skulle handla sina böcker. Jag tog Angies hand och ledde henne fort ut till gränden och knackade med min trollstav på muren. Angel var för en gångs skull mållös.   
"Wow." Var allt hon fick fram då vi kom ut.   
"Älskling, välkommen till Diagongränden." Hon höll mig fortfarande i handen, men det blev lite svårt att hålla i henne då hon hela tiden vred på huvudet och kroppen för att kunna se på allting. Precis när jag fått henne att lugna ner sig, så går vi förbi quidditch affären, och hon flämtar till och släpper min hand.   
"Angel!" Hon struntade i mig och kollade med stora ögon på kvastarna och all utrustning i skyltfönstret.   
"Mamma! De flyger med kvastar, de flyger verkligen med kvastar!" Hon var helt förundrad över den lilla saken att de flyger. Det stämde så väl in på de sagor hon fått höra i skolan, då jag vägrat att läsa sådana som hade att göra med den sortens trolldom. Jag log mot henne och räckte ut handen. Hon tog den och vi gick sedan mot Gringotts. Jag räckte fram min nyckel till en svartalf som kritiskt granskade den, innan han skickade fram en annan svartalf för att ta oss ner till valvet. Han visslade kort, och det dök strax upp en vagn som skulle föra oss dit. Vägen dit var inte trevlig. Jag hade aldrig tyckt om de där vagnarna, och det gjorde inte Angel heller tydligen. Vi var båda väldigt lättade då vi kom ut från vagnen framför valvet.   
"Nyckeln tack." Jag räckte nyckeln till svartalfen och han låste upp valvet. Till min stora förvåning fanns där en väldigt stor summa trollkarls mynt, så jag tog en del till hennes böcker och annan utrustning hon kunde komma att behöva, en del till saker jag skulle komma att behöva, och sedan till fickpengar. Men ändå var det väldigt mycket pengar kvar i valvet, och jag kunde inte förstå det. Jag ryckte på axlarna och ville bara att resan upp skulle vara över snart.   
Angel verkade vara glad över att vara ute i solen igen, och hon log lättad mot mig då vi gick mot Madame Malkins klädnader. Tänk att den fortfarande fanns kvar. En klocka pinglade då vi steg in, och Madame Malkins dök snart upp.   
"Hogwarts vännen?" Jag nickade.   
"Ja, en Hogwarts uppsättning för henne, och för mig... Jag skulle vilja ha några klädnader man kan använda till vardags och när man jobbar. Helst i några olika färger." Hon nickade gillande.   
"Jag förstår. Nåväl, kom med mig så ska vi fixa det som ni behöver." Det hela gick väldigt fort, och både jag och Madame Malkins såg roat på Angie som var överlycklig över sina klädnader.   
"Nåå, någon aning om var hon kommer att hamna?" Jag skakade på huvudet.   
"Nej, jag vet inte. Hon är väldigt smart, men jag vet faktiskt inte. Hon kan ha fått en del från sin far, och en del från mig." Madame Malkins såg forskande på mig.   
"Så hon är er dotter... Jaa, jag ser absolut likheten mellan er, men du får förlåta mig, jag trodde hon var er syster." Jag log smått.   
"Det är okej, du är inte den första som trott det." Vi betalade för våra klädnader och gick ut igen. Det var en skarp kontrast mellan den svala värmen i affären, och den varma solen i Diagongränden.   
'"Mamma, jag vill ha något att äta eller dricka. Det är varmt!" Jag nickade, och utan att riktigt tänka efter, tog jag med mig henne till Florean Fortescues glassbar. Snabbt beställde jag två glassar, och vi skulle precis sätta oss ner då jag hörde en röst bakom mig som fick mig att stelna till.

"´Mione?" Jag stelnade till. Minnen flödade genom kroppen på mig, och jag stödde mig med ena handen mot bordet.   
br   
" 'Hermione!' Harrys röst nådde mig långt bortifrån. Jag hörde inte så mycket. Det lät mer som ett minne. Ett minne av en helt annan röst, ett helt annat tillfälle.   
'Hermione! Du är oskadd! Vad, vad har hänt...? Hans röst dog bort, och han stod bara där och sjönk sedan ner på marken bredvid mig och lade armen om mina axlar. Jag insåg sakta att det var någon som satt där och att det var Harry. Jag kastade mig om hans hals, och grät som om jag aldrig skulle sluta. Han höll om mig och jag kände hur han grät, han också.   
'Kom nu ´Mione. Vi måste tillbaka till Hogwarts.' Jag skakade på huvudet, men han lyfte upp mig och tog med mig bort. Jag hörde hur han pratade med någon, och sen bar det iväg mot Hogwarts..."

"Hermione Granger, är det verkligen du?" Jag suckade och vände mig om. Angel som redan satt sig ner flög upp och såg kallt på främlingen med isblå ögon.   
"Jag vet inte vem du letar efter, men min mamma heter Eileen Dormy och..." Jag avbröt henne och höjde blicken tills jag såg främlingen i ögonen.   
"Ja Harry, det är jag." Han stirrade på mig. Jag kan inte precis klandra honom. Jag hade försvunnit utan ett ord, utan så mycket som ett ord till farväl, och dyker sedan upp elva år senare i Diagongränden som om jag aldrig försvunnit.   
"Mamma? Vad pratar du om, du heter inte..." Harry avbröt henne denna gång.   
"Mamma? Vad menar du, mamma?" Han hade vänt sig mot Angel och satte sig på huk, och hon såg honom trotsigt i ögonen.   
"Just vad jag säger. Hon är min mamma." Han reste sig upp igen och såg mig nu i ögonen.   
"Varför sade du inget ´Mione?" Jag suckade olyckligt och såg på honom med tårar i ögonen.   
"Vad gör du här Harry?" Han vek inte undan med blicken, och jag visste att han inte tänkte låta sig avledas från ämnet.   
"Jag ska möta Ron här, just nu faktiskt... Hey Ron!" Jag vände mig sakta om och fick syn på Ron som vinkade glatt mot Harry och skyndade sig fram.   
"Hey Harry! Wow, vem är dessa damer i ditt sällskap då... Hermione?" Det sista kom ut som en viskning och jag nickade olyckligt.   
"Hej Ron." Han såg stumt på mig.   
"Mamma, kan vi gå nu? Jag tycker inte om det här... Mamma?" Tårar rann nu nerför mina kinder, och jag hade aldrig låtit Angel se mig gråta. Det hade en ganska otrolig effekt på min dotter.   
"Vad har ni gjort med henne era monster! Ni gör henne förvirrad, och ni fick henne att gråta! Jag hatar er!" Hon slog vilt omkring sig med sina små nävar, och Ron fumlade plötsligt efter en stol och satte sig ner, vilket tyvärr gjorde honom till en mål tavla för henne. Hon slog honom rakt på kinden och han stirrade på henne.   
"Mamma?" Sade han halvkvävt. Han såg stumt på henne innan han höjde blicken för att möta min. Jag suckade och tog Angels hand.   
"Nej vännen, mamma måste prata med dem. Sätt dig ner. Jag tror inte jag berättat allt för dig än." Vi satte oss alla, med undantag för Ron, som redan satt ner, men som verkade vara på väg att svimma närsomhelst.   
"Okej ´Mione. Vi har väntat elva år på att få höra en förklaring, så ut med det." Jag undrade flyktigt på om jag skulle ta tag i Angel och försöka rymma, men slog undan tanken. Nu skulle jag aldrig komma undan. Jag nickade, och började sedan berätta allt. Om varför jag bytte namn, varför jag lämnade dem utan ett ord, allt sedan jag försvunnit. Angel satt tyst hela tiden, och var den som bröt tystnaden först efteråt. Alla tre var dock ganska chockade.   
"Mamma... Om jag inte heter Angela Dormy, - Vad heter jag då?" Jag log mot henne.   
"Du heter fortfarande Angela, men du heter egentligen Granger, precis som jag." Hon nickade allvarligt, men Ron och Harry försökte fortfarande ta in allt.   
"Så du menar, att... Hon där, Angela?" Ron pekade på Angel,   
"- Är din dotter?" Jag nickade.   
"Ron, jag är ledsen, jag vet att det är mycket men..." Han avbröt mig snabbt.   
"Du har rätt i att det är mycket! Men ´Mione, varför blev du tvungen att lämna oss? Vi kunde ha..." Harry avbröt honom genom att ställa sig upp och dra upp mig på fötter. Han kramade om mig, hårt och vägrade släppa.   
"Gör aldrig om det Hermione. Vi har saknat dig så otroligt mycket." Jag kände hur tårarna började stiga igen.   
"Jag har saknat er också." Viskade jag tyst och visste att det var sant. Jag hade saknat dem, även om jag försökte intala mig själv att jag inte gjort det. Ron kom snart på fötter och kramade om mig också. Angel såg förvirrat på mig, men då hon insåg att det här två måste ha betytt otroligt mycket för mig, drog hon Ron i klädnaden, och han såg ner på henne. Hon log stort mot honom innan hon kramade honom runt midjan, och han skrattade.   
"Såå, du är ´Miones och Dracos dotter du? Det var då mycket att leva upp till." Angel såg från Ron, till Harry, till mig innan hon såg på Ron igen.   
"Mamma, vem är Draco?" Jag blev kall. Ron och Harry verkade återigen ha blivit chockade, och stirrade på mig.   
"Du, du har inte berättat för henne?" Jag skakade på huvudet.   
"Nej, jag har försökt, många gånger, men... Det för ont. Men hon ska få veta." Harry såg på mig med den där sorgsna allvarliga blicken jag sett alltför många gånger i hans ansikte, och det skar i hjärtat på mig. Att veta att jag förmodligen varit orsak till att han sett ut så under de senaste elva åren gjorde ont.   
"´Mione, hon har rätt att veta. Vad har du berättat för henne?" Jag tvekade, skulle jag berätta för henne?   
'"Hon vet att vi var tillsammans under skoltiden, och att det var då jag blev gravid med henne, och att han dog innan skolan slutade, men inte mycket mer än det." Ron verkade förstå mig, och han log snett innan han vände sig mot Angela som fortfarande stod intill honom.   
"Men då är det väl på tiden att vi ändrar på det då." Vi slog oss ner runt bordet igen, och vi började berätta allt för henne.

Ett klickande ljud fick oss alla att se upp, och Harry och Ron for upp och stegade fram till en man med en kamera i handen, vars lins precis hade varit riktad mot oss. En snabb blick åt höger sade oss att mannen var fotograf och tydligen inte fotat oss av en ren händelse. En kvinnlig reporter stod alldeles bredvid honom med ett block i handen och fjäderpenna i högsta hugg. Jag blev alldeles kall. Jag hade precis träffat Harry och Ron igen, men jag var inte redo för hela trollkarlsvärlden. Ron lutade sig hotande fram mot fotografen medan Harry stegade fram till reportern och tog beslutsamt blocket ur handen på henne innan han såg över alla sidor och rev ur sidorna där någon av oss nämndes. Ron tog tag i kameran och rev ur hela fotorullen och vi hörde ett högt klagande från mannen och kvinnan. Harry tog och rev sönder alla sidorna i småbitar innan han släppte ner bitarna på marken och tände eld på dem. Jag hörde bara några ord av vad som sades, men jag förstod att ingen skulle skriva om min 'återkomst' på ett bra tag. När Harry och Ron kom tillbaka till bordet såg Angel förundrat på de två herrarna som tydligen kände mig väldigt väl, och som efter vad vi nu berättat, skulle göra vad som helst för att se mig lycklig. Trots sina tio år är min dotter väldigt gärna nära någon, och sitter i mitt knä om kvällarna då vi sitter framför tv:n eller framför den öppna spisen om vintrarna. Nu tittade hon intresserat på Ron, verkade besluta sig för att han var lämplig, och då han satt sig ner klättrade hon beslutsamt upp i hans knä och lutade sig mot honom. Han såg förstummad ut ett tag, men log sedan ner mot henne, och mot oss. Vi fortsatte prata, men efter ett tag insåg jag att om vi skulle hinna klart med alla inköp så skulle vi bli tvungna att gå nu.   
"Harry, Ron... Jag har funderat. Hogwarts terminen börjar inte än på ett tag, och jag och Angel vill flytta närmare mina föräldrar, närmare London. Ni skulle inte kunna tänka er..." Jag hann inte fortsätta, innan Harry och Ron tog över.   
"Det är lugnt Hermione. Vi ska leta rätt på en lägenhet åt er. Eller vill ni hellre bo i ett hus?" Jag såg på Angel. Vi hade bott i ett litet radhus i hela hennes liv, och hon hade många gånger sagt att hon önskade att vi kunde flytta till ett större hus, gärna med en stor gräsmatta och trädgård.   
"Ett hus. Dock inte ett litet radhus. Det ska vara lagom åt oss." Ron nickade, och log sedan illistigt.   
"Då ska vi kolla med biblioteket. De har nog ett ledigt rum åt er..." Han duckade för slaget som måttades mot honom, och skrattade.   
"Jag skämtar ju bara ´Mione! Men vi fixar det. Det ska nog vara klart redan idag. När vill ni flytta in?" Jag såg häpet på honom.   
"Allvarligt? Jaa, så snart som möjligt." Han nickade.   
"Bra. Då kommer jag och Harry förbi hos er ikväll och hjälper er packa så ni kan flytta in imorgon eller så. Färger och sådant kan du ju fixa själv." Tillade han med en blinkning. Jag nickade stumt och de höjde handen som avskedsgest och försvann in i folkvimlet. Jag tog Angies hand och vi försvann ut på gatan i riktning mot Ollivanders.

"Jag bryr mig inte om vad det kostar, så länge ni får det gjort! Jag har mycket att göra, och jag måste få det där huset sålt!" Jag rynkade pannan, och hörde inte Angel som upphetsat pratade på om sin nya trollstav. Jag kände igen den där rösten, men det kunde inte vara...   
"Blaise? Blaise Zabini?" Jag avbröt min dotters pratande, och hon såg intresserat på mannen framför oss. Han snurrade runt och stirrade på mig som om jag återkommit från de döda. Han skakade på huvudet, som om han ville få det att klarna och kisade mot mig.   
"Granger? Hermione Granger? Men, - hur?" Han tog ett steg framåt och sträckte ut armarna mot mig. Jag skrattade och kramade om honom.   
"Jag har inte sett dig på år och dag! När, när var det sist?" Jag tog ett steg bakåt och såg in i hans ansikte. Minnen flödade igenom mig, men jag tvingade tillbaka dem. Jag hade kommit ihåg alltför mycket för en dag.   
"På Hogwarts expressen på väg tillbaka till London. Blaise, det var så länge sedan, vad har hänt sen sist?" Angel ryckte plötsligt i mina kläder, och jag såg snabbt ner på henne. Blaise såg förvånat på henne innan ett ljus tändes i hans ögon.   
"Hon... Det är... Det är Er dotter!" Jag nickade och han gav till ett tjut och slog ett slag ut i luften. Angel ryggade tillbaka. Det här var väl lite konstigt för henne antar jag.   
"Jag visste det! Han ville aldrig erkänna det, men jag visste det! Dessutom, det syns på henne att hon måste vara det. Med det blonda håret, och... Ögonen. Hon är lik både dig och Draco." Jag nickade och fick ett leende tillbaka. Han vände sig mot Angel och log mot henne. Till svar lade hon huvudet på sned och betraktade honom.   
"Vad heter du?" Angel tvekade och såg upp mot mig innan hon återigen vände blicken mot Blaise.   
"Angela. Fast jag brukar kallas för Angel." Om han var förvånad så visade han det inte. Han nickade bara mot henne innan han log och såg på mig igen.   
"Såå Hermione. Vad för er till London, och ut från din..." Han lät meningen dö ut emellan oss. Vi visste båda vad han ville säga, det behövdes inte sägas högt.   
"Hon ska börja skolan. Så, saker för henne, och, det kanske helt enkelt var dags att komma ut från mitt gömställe nu och möta alla minnen, allt från det förflutna."   
"Allt som du gömt dig från?" Avslutade han åt mig, och jag nickade.   
"Ja. Men nu, nu letar jag faktiskt efter ett hus här i närheten av London så vi kan bo nära mina föräldrar." Han spärrade upp ögonen och såg förvånat på mig.   
"Det menar du inte? Hmm, det råkar vara så att jag har ett hus som jag ska sälja, skulle du vilja ta dig en titt på det? Det ligger här i närheten från London..." Han var tveksam till det hela, och jag såg frågande på Angel. Hon nickade entusiastiskt, och jag log mot Blaise.   
"Jaa, jag tror väl att det ger dig ett svar?" Plötsligt hajade jag till och Blaise såg frågande på mig.   
"Harry och Ron! De skulle hjälpa mig att leta efter ett ställe..." Jag avbröt mig mitt i meningen. Blaise log stort mot mig.   
"Jag tror nog att det hela ska gå bra. De kommer förmodligen att fråga mig om jag kan tänka mig att sälja till dem." Då jag frågande såg på honom log han bara.   
"Vi blev vänner, eller vad man ska kalla det strax efter att vi slutat Hogwarts. Allt det här verkade så onödigt, med elevhemmen och sådant." Han vände sig mot min dotter.   
"Ett råd till dig. När du kommer till Hogwarts. Bry dig inte om elevhemmen. De är bara namn, och det är personligheten du ska se till, inte vilket hus de kommer ifrån." Hon nickade allvarligt. Han log mot oss båda, och vi bestämde att vi skulle träffas igen så fort vi fått tag i Angels alla nya saker.   
Det tog oss trettio minuter, och vi var snart tillbaka där Blaise väntade på att ta oss till, vad som kunde bli, vårt nya hus...

"Blaise! Det är underbart! Eller vad säger du Angie?" Hon strålade emot mig, och jag nickade mot Blaise.   
"Huset är ert, om ni vill ha det?" Jag började fundera på om han blivit tokig, och skulle precis svara honom, men min dotter förekom mig.   
"Vad tror du? Det är väl klart att vi vill! När kan vi flytta in?" Hennes ögon lyste, och hon såg ut att kunna börja hoppa upp och ner på stället när som helst. Blaise höjde frågande ett ögonbryn mot mig, och jag log uppgivet. Hur skulle jag kunna säga nej till något sådant? Dessutom, huset var verkligen underbart...   
"Det är underbart Blaise. Alldeles underbart." Han log och Angie tittade upp mot honom.   
"Då är det bestämt alltså. Ni flyttar in här." Vi log mot varandra och skakade hand på avtalet medan Angel uppjagat hoppade upp och ner, medan hennes ögon lyste. Jag skakade på huvudet och suckade med glimten i ögat.   
"Se nu vad du gjort! Hon kommer inte att kunna sova nu!" Han såg förskräckt på mig, innan han upptäckte att jag skämtade och skrattade lättat. Angel såg bara trumpet på mig.   
"Kan jag visst!" Jag såg utmanande på henne.   
"Jasså det säger du. Okej, då ska du ha somnat klockan tio ikväll." Hon nickade fort, och såg sedan skräckslagen ut. Blaise såg emellan oss båda, som om han såg på en tennismatch och lade sedan huvudet på sned och såg förundrat på oss båda.   
"Om du lyckas somna före tio ikväll så är det ett mirakel. Du vet väl att det är svårare att sova när man försöker?" Angel nickade motvilligt och han log snett.   
"Nåja, ni båda borde ge er av hemåt och göra er redo att flytta in. Ni får väl hjälp av Harry och Ron antar jag?" Jag nickade.   
"Ja med då så. Då borde ni kunna flytta in redan imorgon om ni vill." Jag log plötsligt mot honom och vi tackade honom innan vi satte oss i bilen för att åka hemåt. Vi hade inskaffat alla hennes andra saker innan vi givit oss av till huset, och jag kunde knappt tro det. Allt pappers arbete och sådant, togs automatiskt omhand om, och jag ägde nu... Ett hus. Angel avbröt mina tankar på vägen hem.   
"Mamma..." Hon tvekade.   
"Mamma, de som vi träffade idag, jag vet att ni berättade en del, men... Varför lämnade du trollkarlsvärlden? Och säg inte att det berodde på mig, som du sade till dem, att det berodde på att du inte ville att jag skulle behöva se alla blickar, bara för att jag var din dotter, och för att min far var död, för det är inte sant! Och det vet du." Hon frågade inte. Hon konstaterade, och jag suckade sorgset. Hon hade fått väldigt mycket från sin far, och kanske, kanske var det dags att visa, och berätta allt för henne. Sanningen den här gången.   
"Snälla Angel, senare, okej? Jag vill inte ha ner bilen i diket för att jag inte kan koncentrera mig på körningen. Senare, ska jag berätta för dig. Då ska jag berätta -allt." Hon nickade.   
Senare den kvällen lade vi oss tidigt. Hon, bunden av sitt löfte, och jag för att jag inte kunde stanna uppe. Att packa ihop alla saker skulle inte ta så lång tid, och allt annat hade blivit ordnat. Magi som utövades vid sådana här tillfällen fick min hyresvärd att tro att jag sagt till honom att vi ville flytta ut för tre månader sedan. Så lång tid som jag måste bo kvar innan jag fick flytta. Jag lade mig på sidan alldeles i kanten av sängen och såg ut i mörkret som omgav mitt rum. Alla numera välbekanta skuggor och saker, allt skulle packas ner, och allt skulle förändras. Nej, mina orsaker att gå och lägga mig var helt andra. Under dagen hade jag upplevt så många olika känslor. Jag hade varit orolig då Angel fått brevet, och jag hade knappt kunnat hålla min frukost kvar då vi skulle till mina föräldrar. Men det släppte sen. Jag kände kärlek igen. Kärlek som jag både gav och tog emot, av mina föräldrar. Jag insåg inte förens nu hur mycket jag verkligen saknat dem. Senare, i Diagongränden hade jag blivit orolig igen. När jag sedan mötte Harry hade jag blivit ledsen. Ledsen för att jag sårat honom och alla andra genom att ge mig av utan ett ord, och för att jag förnekat allt under dessa år. När fotografen och journalisten sedan dök upp hade jag blivit chockad och arg. Men Harry och Ron tog hand om det. Jag kände tacksamhet och lättnad gentemot de båda. De hade tagit itu med något som jag inte visste om jag var redo för. När jag sedan mötte Blaise blev jag chockad igen, men då vi sedan fick huset, då kände jag bara glädje. Men hela tiden, över det hela, låg ett tjockt, mörkt täcke av sorg. Jag skulle ta steget ut i trollkarls världen igen, min dotter skulle börja skolan, och allt var perfekt. Det var bara en sak som saknades. Draco. Han skulle inte få se Angel börja skolan, eller få se henne sluta, inte heller få skrämma hennes första pojkvän halvt till döds för att han var så överbeskyddande, han skulle inte få se henne gifta sig och skaffa barn längre fram heller. Han skulle inte få se sina barnbarn växa upp, han hade inte ens fått se sin egen dotter växa upp. Jag kände ett numera välbekant hugg av saknad i bröstet, och ofrivilliga tårar trängde fram i mina ögon. Jag vände på mig så jag såg upp i taket, och tårarna rann nerför mina ögon, och ner på kudden under mig.   
"Mamma?" Rösten var så liten, och så rädd.   
"Mamma, varför gråter du?" Jag drog skakigt efter andan och försökte sluta gråta innan jag såg på henne. Men så fort jag lagt ögonen på henne började tårarna rinna igen. Hon var så lik honom.   
"Mamma, snälla, gråt inte." Hon såg ut att vara på väg att brista i gråt själv, och kröp snabbt ner bredvid mig i sängen och kröp tätt intill mig och började snyfta.   
"Mamma, snälla... Gråt inte... Det kommer att bli bra. Allt kommer att bli bra igen." Med de små orden, som bara ett barn faktiskt kan säga och tro på dem, så lade jag armen om henne och vi somnade båda sakta in...


	3. Kapitel 2 Resan Till Hogwarts

**Authors Note: **Jag äger nästan absolut ingenting i den här berättelsen. De allra flesta karaktärerna tillhör J.K. Rowling., och jag skriver det här enbart för nöjes skull.

Kapitel 2.

"Mamma, mamma! Skynda dig! Klockan är snart halv elva och vi måste hinna med tåget!" Angela rusade omkring nere i hallen och kunde inte fokusera sig på någonting specifikt. Idag skulle hon åka till Hogwarts skola för häxkraft och trolldom, vilket gjorde henne väldigt nervös.  
"Lugna ner dig Angel. Vi hinner med tåget, ta det bara lugnt. Tror du verkligen att din mamma skulle låta dig missa tåget? Tro mig, då känner du inte din mamma..." Hon tvärnitade på den fina mattan och såg förvånat på mannen som uttalat sig. Hon kunde fortfarande inte förstå att hennes mammas bästa vänner var berömda. Det var svårt för henne att förstå, och deras namn hade inte sagt henne så mycket innan hon läst alla böcker hon skulle använda på Hogwarts, plus en del andra böcker hon tvingat sin mamma att köpa. Hon kastade yttligare en blick mot de två männen vid hennes mors sida, och försökte komma underfund med hur de egentligen kommit att bli bästa vänner...  
"Kom nu Ang, det är dags att åka." Detta uttalande fick henne att ilsket stampa med foten i marken, och kasta ur sig ett, "men vad tror ni jag försökt säga de senaste tjugo minuterna?!" Hennes mamma log stilla mot henne innan hon gick fram till den öppna spisen som skulle transportera dem till plattformen. Angela var fortfarande inte van vid all denna magi som verkade så naturlig för hennes mamma och hennes vänner, men då hon skulle stiga in i den öppna spisen kastade hon en sista blick in i hennes nya hem, ett hem som kändes så mycket mer som hemma än den plats hon tillbringat nästan elva år på. Hon log hastigt och försvann sedan i en virvel av grön eld.  
Perrong 9¾ kom som en överraskning för henne. Överallt fanns det barn och ungdomar varav en del verkade vara i hennes ålder, andra verkade äldre. Men överallt var det skratt och skrik, medan folk skyndade sig från det ena hållet till det andra. Spärrväggen hade varit en annan överraskning. Att sjunka igenom en sån där vägg var helt enkelt inte naturligt!  
"Angela?" Hon snurrade runt och såg på sin mor.  
"Du borde gå på tåget. Klockan är snart elva, och du vill nog ha en bra plats." Hon verkade tveka innan hon fortsatte:  
"Angel, du vet att jag älskar dig? Alltid, och vi finns alltid här för dig, vill du något så uggla bara. Okej?" Hon nickade och såg på de tre personer som utgjorde hela hennes värld för tillfället. Hennes mor självklart. Men också hennes mors två bästa vänner.  
"Angela? Elevhemmen betyder ingenting. Elevhemmen är något som uppfanns samtidigt som skolan, och de betyder ingenting. Bara för att en människa hamnar i ett visst elevhem betyder inte att den inte är precis som du. Och, blod betyder ingenting. Allas blod är likadant, ingen är finare än någon annan." Hon nickade allvarligt, och hennes mamma brast sedan i skratt.  
"Du förstod absolut ingenting av det där va Angie?" Angela skakade skrattandes på huvudet och fick en något bättre förklaring av sin mor.  
"Ingen är bättre än någon annan, och ingen kan säga till dig vad du är och inte är. Du vet vem du är, och det är tillräckligt, ingen kan säga att du är något annat. Kom ihåg, du är min dotter." Plötsligt slog hon armarna om sin dotter och höll om henne hårt innan hon släppte henne.  
"Gå nu. Annars slutar det väl med att jag drar med dig hem igen utan att du får åka till Hogwarts." Angel nickade och släppte sin mor innan hon började gå mot tåget.

Ett plötsligt infall fick mig att vända mig om och kasta en sista blick mot min mor innan jag steg på tåget, och jag såg att hon, - inte grät, det kan jag inte säga, men en ensam tår föll från hennes kind, och Ron lade armen om henne. Jag tyckte om Ron och Harry. Till skillnad från andra män verkade de verkligen bry sig om henne. Inte alls som den där drummeln hon arbetat för förut. En våg av sorg kom över mig, och jag blev tvungen att stödja mig mot väggen för att inte falla omkull. Minnen från den dagen då jag fått veta allt flödade tillbaka till mig, men ett var särskilt starkt.  
_"Harry, Ron... Jag, jag måste be er om en tjänst..." Hon tystnade, och de båda männen tystnade, de såg bara stumt på henne med något av förvirring och förvåning i ögonen.  
"Jag, jag måste be er att inte berätta för någon, och jag menar Någon! Att jag är tillbaka. De får inte veta. Snälla... Jag klarar det inte än, och sen är det ju också..." Hon kastade en hastig blick på mig, och jag kände hur jag rodnade och slog ner blicken. Då jag såg upp igen nickade de båda männen mot min mor och hon log svagt.  
"Självklart. Om det är så du vill ha det, så ska vi inte säga något. Vi lovar."  
_Sen, då vi kommit "hem", efter att bestämt oss för att köpa huset, så grät hon. Jag har sett min mamma gråta förens då. Det hela skrämde mig. Hon var min mamma, hon ska inte gråta! Men då jag såg henne ligga där, utan att ge ifrån sig ett ljud, och tårarna rinna, då började jag nästan gråta själv. Ingen är så stark som min mamma, men frågan är om någon vet hur stark hon egentligen är...  
"Hej!" Jag hoppade till och såg skrämt bakom mig. En kille som verkade vara i min ålder stod bakom mig med ett leende på läpparna.  
"Skräm mig inte!" Pojken, ryggade tillbaka, men log sedan ursäktande.  
"Förlåt, men jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra. Om jag skulle knacka dig på axeln eller något..." Hans röst dog ut och han log ett snett leende, det gjorde tyvärr så att jag själv var tvungen att le.  
"Jag antar att jag var rätt långt borta vaa?" Han skrattade och blåste bort en cendréfärgad hårlock ur ögonen. Sedan blinkade han åt mig.  
"Neej då, inte alls. Jag började bara undra om jag skulle slå dig i huvudet med en slägga för att få din uppmärksamhet... Oj då... Håll i dig, nu verkar det som om tåget ska åka..." Jag grep tag i en dörrkarm och såg förtvivlat ut genom ett öppet fönster i dörren. Mamma, Harry och Ron stod på perrongen och vinkade åt mig, min mor med nya tårar i ögonen. Jag vinkade åt dem med ett litet leende på läpparna, och kom på en sak då pojken bredvid mig ropade ett hejdå åt sin far genom fönstret... Min far...  
"Mamma! Du glömde visa mig ett foto på dig och pappa!" Hon hajade till och gjorde sedan en rörelse som visade att hon skulle skicka ett till mig inom de närmaste dagarna. Jag nickade och log stort mot henne en sista gång innan vi försvann helt från perrongen och ut mot något helt okänt för mig. Jag vände mig åter mot pojken som fortfarande log medan han såg ut mellan alla kullar och fält. Nu vände han däremot blicken mot mig och lade huvudet på sned.  
"Vad säger du om att vi letar reda på en kupé där man faktiskt kan sitta ner? Nog för att det är trevligt att stå här och prata med dig, men jag har hört att man inte kommer fram till Hogwarts förens på kvällen, och då blir jag nog lite trött i benen..." Jag skrattade och vi följdes åt bakåt i tåget tills vi hittade en ledig kupé som vi slog oss ned i. Efter en lång stunds pratande ställde jag slutligen frågan som gnagde i mitt huvud.  
"Förlåt, men vi har pratat och pratat och pratat, men jag vet ändå ingenting om dig... Vem är du egentligen?" Han skrattade, och ställde sig upp så plötsligt att jag hajade till. Han slet upp kupé dörren och ryckte tag i någon. Personen i fråga skrek förvånat till, men kom snart till sans och såg förvånat på oss båda, medan jag började fundera på om jag såg dubbelt eller bara var riktigt ordentligt trött. Det jag såg var nämligen omöjligt. Framför mig stod två killar, identiskt lika. Identiskt lika ner till smilgropen i vänsterkind. Båda log nu stort mot mig, och pojken jag pratat med, jag tror i alla fall att det var det, tog till orda.  
"Jaa, nu ska du få veta lite om mig då... Jag heter Nathan, och det här är min bror Nathaniel." Den andra brodern tog till orda.  
"Men jag brukar oftast bara kallas för Nate. Fråga inte om våra lika namn, mamma fick någon knäpp ide för sig, som vår pappa hakade på... Till råga på det så ser vi ju så lika ut..." De grimaserade och då de såg identiska uttryck i den andres ansikte brast de i skratt. Jag satt bara helt stilla i stolen jag sjunkit ner i sedan, var det Nathan eller Nathaniel dragit in den andre. Jag rörde inte en muskel, och de båda bröderna lutade huvudet åt sidan, exakta spegelbilder av varandra, och lutade sig sedan framåt.  
"Hallå... Någon hemma?" Jag ryckte till, och kisade med ögonen innan jag lutade mig fram, och såg först den ena i ögonen, sedan den andre, innan jag tog tag i de båda killarnas hår och drog till lite löst. De skrek till och såg förargat på mig.  
"Eey, vad skulle det där vara bra för?!" Sade Nathan, eller Nathaniel, jag tror det var Nathan, och grimaserade av smärta.  
"Förlåt, jag ville bara försäkra mig om att ni var verkliga och att jag inte såg dubbelt..." Jag ångrade mig verkligen nu, och hoppades innerligt att de inte vara arga på mig. Till min förvåning så skrattade de bara.  
"Det är lugnt. Det händer ofta att folk måste kolla en gång extra för att försäkra sig om att de inte ser dubbelt, det där har nog ingen testat förut däremot tror jag..." Han gned sig i hårbotten igen och jag log ursäktande.  
"Förlåt... Det var inte meningen..." De log bara åt mig och slog sig sedan ner på varsitt säte mitt emot mig.  
"Men, du har inte sagt vad du heter än..." Jag suckade, men innan jag hann svara slogs dörren upp och två tjejer och en kille tittade in.  
"Jaha... Vad är det du säger egentligen Pooh? Den här kupén var ju inte alls tom! Det sitter ju tre... Shit!" Killen såg på oss tre med stora ögon och vände sig sedan mot de två tjejerna.  
"Vad, vad är det du menar med 'Shit!' Chris?" Han klev in i kupén och slog sig ner vid fönstret och jag fick syn på de två tjejerna som nu trängdes i dörröppningen. Deras ögon blev runda som tefat då de tittade in, och jag antog att de blivit lika överraskade som jag över dessa tvillingar.  
"Oj då... Helt otroligt! Det kan inte vara sant, Chris, Pooh, vi har hittat en riktig guldgruva här! Ett tvillingpar, och en..." Tjejen i fråga vände sig mot mig,  
"Wow... Var kommer du ifrån tjejen? Jag har aldrig sett den där hårfärgen på någon annan än ett litet barn, men den färgen brukar ju oftast försvinna..." Jag såg förvånat på henne. Jag hade aldrig funderat mycket över mitt hår, jag tyckte om det, och mamma brukade stryka mig över håret då jag var ledsen eller upprörd.  
"Jag kommer ifrån London om det är det du menar..." Jag förstod ingenting. Vad var egentligen så speciellt med mig?  
"Neej, det var inte det jag menade. Du råkar inte ha vilie blod i ådrorna?" Jag såg dumt på henne och hon spärrade upp ögonen.  
"Menar du att du är mugglarfödd?' Hon verkade äcklad vid tanken, och jag kunde känna hur blodet verkade koka i mina ådror.  
"Min mor är häxa, och min far var trollkarl om det är det du menar." Sade jag kallt, men jag kunde inte låta bli att undra om det här var en av dem som Harry och Ron varnat mig för. Tjejen nickade.  
"Då är det lugnt. Jo, visst ja... Jag heter Lirio. Lirio Dougle. Jag ska börja mitt första år på Hogwarts, och förhoppningsvis göra min familj stolt för en gång skull och hamna i Slytherin. Och ni är, och var kommer ni ifrån?" Hennes fråga var uppenbar för alla oss andra. Var vi som hon sade, mugglarfödda, låg vi illa till. Mina nyfunna vänner tog till orda.  
"Jag är Nathan, och det här är min bror Nathaniel, eller Nate. Vi kommer från släkten Licas. Vi ska också börja vårt första år på Hogwarts." Lirio nickade gillande, och nu vände sig alla mot mig.  
"Nåå..." Kom det uppfodrande efter en stund.  
"Var kommer du ifrån och vad heter du?" Jag suckade. Vad kunde man egentligen säga?  
"Jag heter Angela Dormy och jag har ingen aning om var jag egentligen kommer ifrån." Lirio och tvillingarna såg på mig.  
"Hur kan du inte veta var du kommer ifrån om båda dina föräldrar kommer ifrån trollkarlsvärlden?" Jag kände mig plötsligt sorgsen. Alla här verkade veta var de kom ifrån, alla utom jag...  
"Jag vet inte var jag kommer ifrån för att jag levt hela mitt liv som en 'mugglare', eller vad du nu kallade dem, utan att veta någonting om trollkarlsvärlden, och min mor har aldrig nämnt min far. Inte förens förra månaden..." Min röst dog bort och alla såg konstigt på mig.  
"Vaddå, övergav din pappa er eller vad?" Sade den andra tjejen och jag stelnade till. Jag hade försökt att hålla allt under kontroll, men nu blev jag irriterad.  
"Min pappa övergav oss aldrig! Han dog innan jag ens blivit född, innan han ens visste om att jag fanns till! Han lämnade min mamma ensam att uppfostra och överleva med ett barn, ett barn som han aldrig skulle få se, eller ens träffa!" Jag tänkte inte börja gråta inför alla som satt därinne så jag stormade ut från kupén och försvann bortåt i korridoren utan ett fast mål. Allt snurrade för mig och jag kände hur alla frågor steg till ytan. Vem var jag egentligen? Mamma var inte den jag alltid trott att han var, hon var någon helt annan, under ett helt annat namn. Ett namn jag inte mindes... Alla bilder jag sett tidigare var av mamma, Harry och Ron. På en del bilder fanns en hel drös med rödhåriga personer, däribland en röd hårig flicka som log och skrattade med dem alla. Hon verkade så lycklig. Inte alls om nu, inte som nu då hon verkade så sorgsen. Men hon började bli gladare. Jag gillade inte tanken på att min mamma skulle träffa någon igen, jag trivdes precis som det var nu, men fick jag välja så skulle det bli någon av de tre som jag träffat. Harry, Ron eller mannen vi köpt huset av. Han verkade snäll... Jag var så inne i mina tankar att jag inte stannade förens jag nästan ramlade över en vagn som sköts framåt mellan kupéerna.  
"Oj då, lite upprörd vännen?" Jag kunde bara nicka, och den gamla damen log mot mig.  
"Vill du ha något från vagnen?" Jag tog mig en titt på de olika sakerna som fanns där, och bestämde mig för att prova allt. Det kunde ju inte skada.  
"Det blir tretton siklar och sju knutningar. Men, jag känner igen dig på något sätt... Har vi träffats förut?" Jag skakade på huvudet.  
"Nej, jag tror inte det... Det här blir mitt första år på Hogwarts..." Hon nickade och log sedan mot mig innan hon försvann åt ett håll och jag åt det andra. Jag orkade inte träffa på Lirio, Pooh eller vad hon nu hette... Konstigt namn förresten, Chris och tvillingarna.  
"Angela!" Någon kom springande bakom mig och ropade mitt namn, vilket fick mig att skynda på. Jag kunde inte träffa dem just nu, och för att komma undan kikade jag försiktigt in i en kupé, och öppnade dörren.  
"Förlåt, men kan jag sitta här?" Det var fem personer som satt i kupén redan, men de verkade glada över att se någon ny och nickade entusiastiskt.  
"Självklart. Vad heter du? Det här är Michael, Alexis, Caleb, Liaram, och så har vi då mig, jag heter Romeo. Tyvärr ska jag väl säga. Min mor är ett stort Shakespeare fan, och beslöt sig för att uppkalla mig efter sin favorit person i sin favorit historia." Jag fnissade. Mamma hade läst Romeo och Julia för mig, och den här killen var väldigt lik bilden av Romeo jag fått i huvudet. Alexis vinkade åt mig från sin plats vid fönstret och gjorde en gest åt mig att sätta sig bredvid henne.  
"Strunta i honom. Han är egentligen väldigt nöjd med sitt namn, men han måste ju självklart beklaga sig då det kommer in en ny person i kupén. Men, vad sade du att du hette nu igen?" Jag skakade skrattandes på huvudet. Det här gänget verkade så lättsamma och glada.  
"Det sade jag aldrig. Ni gav mig aldrig en chans... Men, jag heter Angela, men min mamma brukar för det mesta kalla mig Angel..." Alexis nickade.  
"Det är ett fint namn, och passande får jag väl säga... Men, varför just Angel?" Hon måste ha sett en skymt av den sorg jag försökte gömma undan för andra, för hon skyndade sig att skyla över det hela.  
"Förlåt, du måste inte berätta om du inte vill, jag tycker det är fint..." Hon log smått, men leendet blev en grimas då hon vände blicken mot dörren.  
"Vad vill du Alexa, eller ska jag säga Pooh?" Jag blev alldeles kall. Flickan fnös.  
"Lägg dig inte i det här Alexis. Det angår inte dig. Om du måste veta så letar jag efter en tjej, hon heter Angela, men hon verkar inte vara här... Aja, säg till mig om ni hittar henne. Det är viktigt att jag får prata med henne." Utan att jag hade märkt det så hade killarna rest sig upp och format en slags mur bakom Alexis, så jag syntes inte.  
"Vad var det där om Angel?" Liaram vände sig emot mig med ett fundersamt uttryck i ansiktet.  
"Jag vet inte precis, men det kan väl ha något att göra med att jag skällde ut henne... kanske..." Jag log snett mot dem, och Alexis såg på mig under lugg och log sen mot mig.  
"Det var starkt gjort. Alexa, eller Pooh, som hon kallas, är inte att leka med. Hon har en väldigt skarp tunga, och hon vet precis hur hon ska använda den för att förolämpa någon." Jag nickade långsamt.  
"Varför kallas hon Pooh?" Michael och Alexis skrattade och såg först på varandra, och sedan på oss.  
"Vill ni veta det?" Vi nickade.  
"Okej, om ni frågar henne, så kommer hon att säga något helt annat, men vi känner ju då henne en hon var liten, och kan säga att det är från hennes barndom. Hon gick alltid omkring och sade "Pooh", efter att ha hört en gammal man pusta ut på en teater. Hon försökte härma ljudet, men lyckades inte, utan blev bara "pooh", efter det så fick hon heta det. Hon avskyr när just vi två kallar henne det..." Hon och Michael log djävulskt mot varandra och vi tre andra brast i skratt. Vi skrattade och hade trevligt fram tills dess att tåget började sakta in och vi skulle byta till klädnader.  
"Aj då... Jag vet inte vart min koffert är..." Jag hoppades innerligt att den inte var i kupén där jag varit förut, men Romeo log mot mig.  
"Var det den kofferten som stod ute i korridoren, alldeles framför en dörr? Med initialerna A. D. G.?" Jag nickade.  
"Va bra, för då har vi den här. Vi drar ut så ni får byta kläder ifred. Vi ses snart!" Han höjde handen i hälsning och killarna försvann ut. Jag höjde frågande ett ögonbryn, och skrattade då jag såg Alexis min. Vi skyndade oss att bli klara, och då tåget äntligen stannade kände jag hur jag fick fjärilar i magen. Det var dags. Ingen kunde hjälpa mig nu, jag var här...

"Första års elever hitåt! Första års elever hitåt!" En väldig röst kunde höras över allt tjatter på perrongen och jag försökte ta mig fram. Alexis hade sagt till mig och de andra att allt från tåget togs upp till Hogwarts senare, så vi skulle inte behöva oroa oss. Då jag kom närmare personen i fråga som ropat på oss vidgades mina ögon. Mamma och de andra hade inte sagt något om en jätte...  
"Jag heter Hagrid, och är nyckelväktare, professor och skogsvaktare på Hogwarts. Vi ska ta oss till skolan i båtar, men kom ihåg, inte mer än fyra i varje båt!" Romeo och Liaram tog tag i mina händer och drog fram mig till en båt som vi snabbt satte oss i. Jag vägrade att se mig om, men kände att jag var iakttagen av någon, eller några... Båtarna började snart åka och det kändes så annorlunda att åka i en båt som varken hade motor eller någon som rodde.  
"Om ni ser åt vänster, så får ni strax er första skymt av Hogwarts." Vi såg snabbt åt vänster alla tre, och jag häpnade över hur stort det var. Det var en stjärnklar kväll, och slottet, för det såg iallafall ut som ett, verkade glimra ikapp med himlen.  
"Wow..." Vi kunde bara instämma med Liaram, och kunde knappt vänta tills vi kommit fram.  
"Välkomna till Hogwarts skola för häxkonst och trolldom. Jag är professor McGonagall, och om ni väntar här en liten stund så kommer ni snart att få passera genom dessa dörrar och in till Stora Salen. Banketten inför terminsstarten börjar alldeles strax, men innan ni intar era platser i Stora Salen ska ni sorteras in i era elevhem. Sorteringen är en mycket viktig ceremoni, därför att så länge ni är här kommer ert elevhem att vara ungefär som en familj för er inom Hogwarts väggar. Ni kommer ha lektioner tillsammans med de övriga i ert hem, sova i hemmets sovsal och tillbringa er lediga tid i hemmets sällskapsrum. De fyra elevhemmen heter Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw och Slytherin. Varje hem har sin egen förnämliga historia och vart och ett av dem har frambringat berömda häxor och trollkarlar. Under er tid här på Hogwarts kommer era framgångar att vinna poäng åt ert elevhem, medan däremot alla era brott mot reglerna får det att förlora poäng. I slutet av året belönas det hem som har flest poäng med elevhemspokalen - en stor ära. Jag hoppas att ni var och en ska bli till heder för det hem ni tillhör, vilket det än må bli. Sorteringceremonin äger rum om ett par minuter inför alla övriga i skolan. Jag föreslår att ni alla snyggar till er så gott ni kan medan ni väntar." Hon nickade kort åt oss, och försvann för en kort stund under vilken vi skyndade oss att göra oss lite mer respektabla innan vi skulle stiga in inför alla elever. Liaram stod invid en vägg, och verkade intresserad av allt som fanns där, men skrek plötsligt till då något vitt och mer genomskinligt gled rakt igenom honom.  
"Oj förlåt unge man, visste inte att du stod där. Jag ber så hemskt mycket om ursäkt." Skakande nickade han på huvudet och gick snabbt tillbaka mot oss. Plötsligt var platsen där vi alla stod fylld av liknande saker, och jag stirrade fascinerat på dem. Jag var livrädd, men det tänkte jag inte låta någon veta.  
"Förlåt, men vilka är ni egentligen?" Mannen som gått igenom Liaram skrockade tyst, och bockade sedan sirligt för alla.  
"Mitt namn är Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, och jag är Husspöke i Gryffindor. Det här är Tjocke Munkbrodern, Hufflepuffs husspöke. Den tråkiga tyste saken därborta är Blodige Baronen. Han är Slytherins husspöke. Ni behöver inte bry er om honom..." Viskade han tyst åt oss. Jag skrattade till. Han var kul. Vi tystnade alla då professorn kom tillbaka in och sade åt oss att ställa upp oss innan vi gick in genom dörrarna. Där jag stod bredvid Liaram och Romeo kände jag hur jag började bli orolig och rädd, men jag tog ett djupt andetag och tog det första steget in i Stora Salen.


	4. Kapitel 3 Sorteringen, och Nya Vänner

**Authors note: **Jag äger fortfarande nästan ingenting i den här berättelsen. De tillhör fortfarande samma författare... (Tyvärr, men hon gör ett mycket bättre jobb än vad jag gör)

Kapitel 3.

Wow... När vi steg in i salen dog pratet ut, och alla tittade på oss.

"Eey, Liam, Romeo..." De blinkade till, och såg sig förvånat om.

"Det är jag... Caleb... Killen ni bara lämnade..." Jag ryckte till och vände mig om.

"Oj, förlåt så himla mycket Caleb... Det var inte meningen. Det var mitt fel... Förlåter du mig?" Han skrattade och log mot mig.

"Självklart. Jag var aldrig arg, bara lite förvirrad då ni lämnade mig sådär..." Aj då... Sanningen att säga, så hade jag glömt att han var där. Han hade varit så tyst att jag inte riktigt lagt märke till honom, men nu tog jag mig en närmare titt på honom då vi stannade längst fram i salen. Han hade mörkt mahogny färgat hår, och näst intill dimlika gråa ögon. Han var också något längre än mig, men vaddå? Jag har flera år på mig att växa ikapp honom. Han upptäckte plötsligt att jag tittat på honom och kastade en road blick och ett snett leende mot mig. Jag kände hur jag började rodna och såg fort framåt, mot samma professor som lett oss in. Hon höll en pergament rulle i handen och såg på oss över sina glasögon. Alla var helt tysta, och jag undrade varför ingen sade något. Inte ens professorn sade något, och vände snart blicken mot en gammal lappad hatt, jag inte lagt märkte till förens då. Plötsligt öppnades en reva i hatten och eleverna vid borden lutade sig exalterat framåt för att vara med om det hela.

_För länge, länge sedan, i en annan tid,_

_På en annan plats, två häxor och två trollkarlar_

_Bestämde att en skola skulle startas._

_Barn skulle läras, och ämnen studeras_

_Men då skolan stod på plats,_

_Vilka skulle få studera?_

_Länge sade då de själva,_

_Vilka som skulle få studera, _

_Men då tiden tagit slut,_

_Vem kunde då bestämma? _

_Lotten föll på mina händer, _

_Och jag skall säga vart ni skall._

_Kanske är då Gryffindor ert hem, _

_Där folk med mod i bröstet lever,_

_Vars djärvhet, kraft och tapperhet,_

_De skiljer ut från mängden av elever;_

_Kanske hör ni dock till Hufflepuff, _

_Där rättvisa och sanning styr,_

_Ja Hufflepuffarna är trogna och lojala,_

_Och aldrig någon möda skyr;_

_Måhända är ert hem det visa Ravenclaw, _

_Ty den som lärd och kvicktänkt är_

_Och har ett gott och klart förstånd_

_Skall alltid sina likar finna där. _

_Men kanske är ert hem det sluga Slytherin,_

_Där du dina sanna vänner nu skall finna,_

_Där de sluga nyttjar alla knep,_

_För att sina mål och syften finna._

_Men så dock en dag, när de fyra gick mot slutet,_

_Hur skulle då beslutas, vem som skulle styra;_

_Jo lotten föll på mig, och sedan dess är det efter min förmåga,_

_Som ni kommer till er rätt_

_Sätt er nu här, och lita på mig, ty fast jag inga händer har,_

_Ni är i säkra händer, för jag är en hatt med Tankegåva!_

Vi stirrade allesammans på hatten, och jag såg hur Liaram, Romeo och Caleb slappnade av och gav dem ett undrande ögonkast, efter vilket Romeo lutade sig mot mig och tyst viskade,

"Det är lugnt. Alexis och Michael skrämde bara upp och sade att vi skulle få slåss mot ett troll eller något liknande för att hamna i något av elevhemmen. Snacka om lättnad när vi såg hatten!"

Jag nickade och väntade sedan spänt på att få se hur det hela gick till. Professorn som lett oss in tog upp ett pergament hon lagt ned på ett bord bakom sig.

"När jag ropar upp ert namn, sätter ni på er hatten och slår er ner på pallen för att bli sorterad." Hon rullade sedan upp pergamentet och ropade ut ett namn.

"Samantha Aldric!" Hon skyndade sig upp och slog sig ned på pallen. Hatten var tydligen för stor för henne, för den halkade ner över öronen och hon satt tyst där, och väntade på hattens tillkännagivande. Hatten var tyst ett tag, men ropade sedan ut;

"Ravenclaw!" Ett av borden mot vänster applåderade och Samantha sprang lyckligt ner mot dem där hon välkomnades av dem alla.

"Marie Brocklehurst!" En flicka med mörkt hår uppsatt i hästsvans sprang upp och satte sig på pallen med hatten på huvudet.

"Ravenclaw!" Flickan log lättat och sprang ner för att sätta sig tillsammans med sina nya kamrater. Det var bara några namn innan jag helt plötsligt blev alldeles kall.

"Angela Dormy!" Det var på skakande ben jag gick uppför den lilla trappan och upp mot pallen. Det var inte långt, fem meter kanske, men det kändes som hundra. Långsamt satte jag mig ned och kände hur hatten föll ner och skymde synen för mig. Plötsligt hörde jag en röst i mitt öra, jag kunde inte identifiera varifrån den kom, men insåg snabbt att det måste vara hatten som pratade med mig.

"Oj ojoj då min vän. Ett sådant arv att leva upp till… Oh ja. Jag minns nog allt, båda de två. Men var ska vi placera dig? Du är sannerligen lik din mor, men din far finns där han också. I dina något mer… Charmerande drag, men vart ska du hamna? Joo, det får nog bli så i alla fall. Gryffindor!" Jag hörde hur han ropade ut det sista till alla, och jag drog djupt efter andan. Jag hade blivit placerad. På skakande ben tog jag mig ner till det jublande bordet och skrattade sedan åt en kille som blivit placerad strax innan mig. Jag hade varit så nervös att jag inte uppfattat hans namn, men det skulle jag väl få veta senare. Det jag hörde därefter var inte lika trevligt dock.

"Lirio Dougle!" Hon drog på sig ett överlägset leende och satte sedan på sig hatten. Efter en liten stund blev hon förklarad Slytherinare och jag släppte ut ett andetag jag inte vetat om att jag hållit.

Några namn till, sen kom några namn jag kände igen.

"Nathan Licas!" Han sprang upp och satte på sig hatten, det tog inte lång tid för den att bestämma sig.

"Hufflepuff!" Han log glatt, men jag såg den besvikna blicken i hans ögon. Han gick fort förbi oss som stod kvar, men såg inte på mig innan han slog sig ned vid de andra Hufflepuffarna.

"Nathaniel Licas!" Han, liksom sin bror, skyndade sig upp och drog på sig hatten.

"Hufflepuff!" Båda bar samma uttryck i ansiktet, men de verkade uppriktigt glada över att ha hamnat i samma elevhem, samtidigt som båda fick ett hjärtligt välkomnande. Det verkade som om det man sade om Hufflepuff verkligen stämde. Några namn till,

"Liaram Parchel!" Han log hastigt mot oss och gick upp mot hatten. Hans leende syntes fortfarande under brättet, och det blev bara bredare då hatten förklarade honom som en Gryffindorare. Han skyndade sig ner till bordet, och slog sig ner bredvid mig.

"Jag sade ju att jag inte var orolig." Jag höjde bara ett ögonbryn mot honom och han ryckte på axlarna. Jag började bli lite orolig över att jag skulle bli den enda tjejen, men snart hamnade även två andra tjejer där. De verkade ganska fnissiga, men jag ryckte bara på axlarna. Det var nu Romeos tur, och jag ville gärna veta vart han och Caleb skulle hamna. Men jag behövde inte oroa mig. I snabb följd förklarades båda som Gryffindorare och jag log stort mot dem. Det rådde ganska spridda skurar om vilka som hamnade var, men snart var alla sorterade och en man som verkade minst hundra år gammal reste sig sakta upp.

"Mina vänner. Jag har bara några få saker att säga er. Först och främst, innan vi hugger in på en alldeles utmärkt festmåltid, måste jag dock få säga att den Förbjudna Skogen är just det. Förbjuden. Man får inte utöva magi i korridorerna, och hela listan på förbjudna föremål att använda i korridorerna finns på Mr Filch kontor. Det är en sak till, men den tar vi efter maten. Så, med dessa ord vill jag säga, välkommen till ett nytt skolår på Hogwarts. Vare sig du är gammal eller ung, första årselev eller sista års elev." Jag log ofrivilligt mot honom när hans blick svepte över Gryffindor bordet. Han hade en vänlig glimt i ögat, och jag förstod plötsligt att det här måste vara Dumbledore som Harry och Ron berättat för mig om. Men vad var det egentligen han tänkte vänta med att berätta för oss? Innan jag hann fundera vidare på det hela dock, så dök en hel festmåltid upp framför oss. Allt jag kunde tänka mig vilja äta fanns där, och jag log snabbt mot mina vänner och vi började äta.

"Kära elever och lärare! Ännu ett år tar nu sin början, och innan vi går till sängs, skulle jag vilja meddela att för snart elva år sedan besegrades Lord Voldemort av Harry Potter, vilket vi ska fira här på Hogwarts med eleverna från just den årskursen. Alla elever som kan kommer att bli inbjudna, och de får gärna komma med sällskap. Detta kommer att bli en otrolig chans för många trollkarlar och häxor som går i skolan här på Hogwarts att lära känna personer de bara hört talas om, men ni kommer tyvärr inte få ta hit era föräldrar. Det här är en påminnelse om vad de gjort för oss alla, och orsaken att vi väntat elva år med detta är att det var så lång tid det tog innan de kom till Hogwarts, det var så lång tid det tog innan Harry Potter för första gången mötte Lord Voldemort… Men ni kommer att få vara med på festen. Vi vill att ni ska få ha roligt, men samtidigt ska ni ta lärdom av vad de kan berätta för er, av vad de har gått igenom." Han pausade och såg ut över alla eleverna, och jag kunde se att glimten i ögonen som funnits där hela tiden nu slocknat, och han verkade sorgsen. Han fortsatte plötsligt;

"Men det är inte allt. Festen är också till minne av dem vi förlorat. Inte bara i den sista striden, utan även innan, av ibland helt andra orsaker, men också dem som dog efter kriget, plågade av skador och sår som orsakats av Voldemort och hans anhängare. Minns att de nästan lade en hel värld vid sina fötter, och att många dog för vad de trodde på. Att vi alla skulle få leva i frihet, att vi skulle få leva sida vid sida om varandra. Med de orden sagda, och med detta besked, önskar jag er en godnatts sömn, och vi ses imorgon vid frukosten innan lektionerna börjar." Långsamt reste sig alla upp, och en prefekt kom snabbt fram till oss första årselever.

"Följ med mig så ska jag ta er till ert sällskapsrum." Vi reste oss snabbt, och jag såg hur Liam kvävde en gäspning och log snett och ryckte på axlarna mot mig då han insåg att jag sett allt. Prefekten tog oss igenom olika korridorer och genom dolda gångar och gobelänger för att ta oss till vårt sällskapsrum och vi stannade slutligen framför ett porträtt av en jaa… Väldigt _välbyggd_ kvinna antar jag att man skulle kunna säga. Hon bar en rosa klänning och såg nu nyfiket ner på oss alla.

"Oh, ni måste vara nya. Nåväl, lösenord." Prefekten som tagit oss hit harklade sig och sade sedan klart och tydligt;

"Singlares." Porträttet svängde åt sidan, och vi steg in i ett vackert cirkel format rum. Jag tror att Wow, var det ord som alla antingen sade högt, eller tänkte tyst för sig själva. Prefekten dirigerade oss till våra sovsalar, så jag sade god natt till killarna och såg dem försvinna uppför en trappa till sin sovsal.

"Dessie, Lu, Lene och Serena! Skynda er nu, vi har trolldryckskonst om en halvtimme, och vi har inte ätit än!" Ljudet av steg nådde mina öron, och snart såg jag tjejerna komma ner från vår sovsal.

"Kom igen Angie, man skulle kunna tro att det här är första gången som vi har lite för lite tid i våra händer…" Dessie, eller, Desida, som hon egentligen hette log stort mot mig och jag skrattade.

"Jaja, det må så vara, men jag vill för en gång skull vara i tid för trolldryckskonsten… Den där läraren är ju rena mardrömmen, men jag vill inte ha kvarsittning igen…" De andra bara skrattade åt mig då jag rös till, och vi skyndade oss ner till Stora Salen för frukost.

"Åh, kolla… Där är Liam och de andra…" Det var inte precis någon hemlighet att Serena gillade Liam, men av någon outgrundlig anledning visste han inte om det, och jag hade vissa tvivel om de andra killarna. Men jag skakade bara på huvudet och gick fram till killarna.

"Hej killar, är det okej om vi sätter oss här?" Romeo var den första att titta upp, och log stort mot mig.

"Självklart inte Ang… Hur skulle man kunna säga nej till sådana skönheter som er?" De andra rodnade, men jag såg på honom med höjda ögonbryn innan jag slog mig ner.

"Du fick då ett passande namn _Romeo…_"Han rodnade och började prata med de andra killarna igen. Serena sade ingenting under hela frukosten, hon åt bara sakta och stirrade på Liam med en sådan intensitet och dyrkan att jag fann det väldigt svårt att förstå hur han kunde undgå att märka hennes något, tyvärr, tafatta försök att få honom på fall. Det blev oftast tvärtom.

Plötsligt föll min blick på klockan och jag insåg med fasa att lektionen skulle börja om fem minuter.

"Kom igen! Lektionen börjar när som helst!" Det fick fart på oss alla, och till min stora lättnad hann vi precis innan lektionen skulle börja.

"Så snällt av er att behaga dyka upp på min lektion… Tio poäng från Gryffindor, och om ni inte sätter er ner blir det tjugo." Vi slog oss fort ner, och till min stora förtret hamnade jag bredvid Romeo. Jag suckade tyst, jag gillade killen, men hans förmåga att överdramatisera gick mig verkligen på nerverna ibland. Han kunde aldrig svara mig normalt då jag ställde en enkel fråga, som nu vid frukosten. Men värst var väl egentligen dagen efter att vi kommit hit. Första dagen i skolan…

Flashback

När vi kommit upp till tjejernas sovsalar såg vi oss omkring efter våran. Slutligen hittade vi en med en guldfärgad etta på, och vi steg in. Rummet var stort och cirkel format, och till allas våran överraskning fanns våra saker redan vid fotändan av våra sängar. Jag kände mig jättetrött, men jag var samtidigt så nyfiken på mina nya kamrater, och tvingade bort sömnen. Snart såg jag att det inte bara var två tjejer till som jag tidigare trott, men fyra tjejer som blivit placerade i Gryffindor.

"Wow… Det var väldigt många Gryffindorare i år… Aja, Jag är Desida Armond, vad heter ni?" Jag såg förundrat på Desida, hon verkade väldigt rättfram, men samtidigt väldigt trevlig. De andra tre tjejerna presenterade sig i snabb ordning, och jag visste att jag måste lära mig de här namnen väldigt snabbt. Jag rabblade dem snabbt i huvudet igen.

Desida Armond, Serena Blecks, Arlene McDougal och Lulu Partocks. Jag rabblade namnen om och om igen i huvudet, men insåg snart att de verkade vänta på något, innan jag insåg att det var mig.

"Oj, förlåt! Jag stod visst i andra tankar… Mitt namn är Angela Dormy…" De andra tjejerna log mot mig, och innan vi visste ordet av insåg vi att klockan var lite för mycket så vi kröp alla till sängs.

"Desida! Des!" Jag var på väg att skrika åt henne, bara för att få henne att vakna, då hon slog upp ögonen och skrek till.

"'Vad ända in i… Vad tror du att du håller på med egentligen? Ska du ge mig en hjärtattack?!"

Jag skakade bara på huvudet och försvann ut genom dörren, innan jag ropade åt henne att klasserna skulle börja om en och en halv timme, samtidigt som jag visste att vi inte fått våra scheman än, och sen var det ju den lilla saken att vi inte hittade här än… Ljudet av en hög duns fick mig att le, och jag visste att hon precis var i färd med att väcka de andra.

"Eey, Angel!" Jag log stort emot killarna, innan vi alla följdes åt ner till Stora salen. Liam och Caleb retades smått med alla, men Romeo verkade gå och lura på någonting, någonting jag inte var säker att jag ville veta vad det egentligen var.

"Eey, jag möter er därnere, jag kom precis på att jag glömde en sak i sovsalen." Med de orden vände jag på klacken och försvann bakåt igen. Killarna ryckte på axlarna och försvann istället ner i Stora salen. Jag kom snart tillbaka, efter att ha insett att det jag i själva verket letade efter legat i min ficka hela tiden, och steg in i. Killarna fick plötsligt syn på mig, och Romeo log snett mot dem innan han verkade harkla sig och hastigt kom på fötter.

"Ah, där är du ju Angel!" Jag tyckte han pratade lite väl högt, men insåg inte varför. Han blinkade snabbt åt de andra, och fick mig att komma över till dem.

"Angel, men ängel, varför slår du dig inte ner här hos oss underordnade? Vi längtar så efter ditt sällskap, och varje ord, varje blick talar sitt eget tydliga språk. Vi har ju alla hört talas om fallna änglar, men denna ängel föll aldrig, hon blev nedsänd för att sprida sitt vackra ljus över oss kanaljer som ej vet bättre än att avguda henne. Åh, du gudinna, vill du sprida ditt ljus över oss?" Jag kunde inte få fram ett ord, utan stirrade bara chockat på Romeo. Inte bara hade han sagt sådant där till mig, men _alla_ hade hört det. Han hade varit lite väl högljudd, och jag var totalt utskämd!

Slut Flashback!

Det hade varit det värsta som hänt mig på väldigt länge, och elever gick fortfarande omkring och reciterade delar av det han sagt till mig… Jag var, kort sagt, en så kallad "ängel", allvarligt, kunde de inte komma på något mer originellt? Jag suckade tyst, vilket ledde till en frågande blick från Romeo, så jag skakade bara på huvudet och vi började arbeta.

"Ååh, jag är så nervös för ikväll… Jag vet att vi vet precis vad vi ska göra och allt, men ändå… Jag har hört att självaste _Harry Potter_ ska komma, och tänk dig möjligheten att få prata med honom eller Ron Weasley… Två personer från den Gyllne Trion… Synd bara att en av dem försvann…" Dessies röst nådde mig och de andra tjejerna från sin plats framför spegeln. De andra tjejerna nickade, och Lulu fnissade. Själv förstod jag inte vad allt stoj var för. Varför var Harry och Ron så väldigt speciella helt plötsligt? Jag hade ju träffat dem, och det var väl inget särskilt med dem, förutom kanske det lilla faktum att Harry tydligen befriat trollkarls världen från någon gammal dammig Lord som han kallat sig… Men jag var samtidigt smart nog att inte säga något.

"Vad är det nu då Lu?" Dessie vred lite på sig så att hon såg oss genom spegeln, och verkade inte så väldigt glad över att bli störd när hon gjorde sig i ordning, men det hindrade henne inte från att fortsätta sminka sig. Jag var lite avundsjuk på henne för hennes hudtyp. Visst, vi var bara elva, men hon hade sådan hud som man bara drömde om, som man trodde egentligen inte fanns för att man bara såg det på modeller, och alla visste att deras bilder blivit ändrade. Men det var inte bara det. Dessie var väldigt medveten om sitt yttre, och vi andra hade i hemlighet kommit fram till att det berodde på hennes syster, Elena. Vi hade sett bilder på henne, och hon såg också så där väldigt bra ut, de var väldigt lika ut också. Samma ljusa hy, mörkbruna ögon och höströda hår. Men Lulu bara skrattade och skakade på huvudet.

"Inget Dessie, inget du behöver bry dig om…" Dessie ryckte på axlarna och återgick till sin spegelbild.

"Serena, Angel, vad tycker ni om den här kjolen?" Vi vände oss om och såg på Arlene, som höll upp en röd kjol. Vi hade blivit ombedda att inte bära våra skolklädnader, och vi hade inte heller med oss festklädnader, så vi hade då blivit tillsagda att använda mugglar kläder. Jag tyckte kjolen skulle se snygg ut på Arlene, men Serena såg på kjolen med kritiska ögon innan hon drog undan den och höll upp en i nästan samma nyans, men där ett litet lejon var fastsytt i ena kanten. Den skulle gå bra ihop med den svarta tröjan hon bestämt sig för att ha. Både tröjan och kjolen glittrade ibland till i en guldskimrande nyans, och gav hennes blonda hår mer lyster. Men Arlene skulle synas även om hon inte burit kläderna hon valt. Allt man behövde göra var att se henne i ögonen. Hon hade havsgröna ögon, som verkade skimra till ibland. Att se henne i ögonen var som att stirra ut över havet en tidig morgon. Hon log mot oss båda och gick sedan bort till sin säng. Alla var nervösa för ikväll, och i rummen bredvid vårat, kunde vi höra tjejer som stökade omkring och letade efter olika saker. Mina kompisar var nära på att börja gå i taket, men själv kände jag mig väldigt lugn. Mina kläder låg redan på sängen, jag sminkade mig inte, så det behövde jag inte bekymra mig om, och jag hade redan borstat håret och satt upp det i en frisyr mamma hade gjort åt mig en gång. Hon hade visat mig en bild på sig själv då hon gått i skolan, och hon hade sett jättevacker ut. Hon hade bara haft en del av håret uppsatt en bit ovanför nacken, och mjuka lockar längst ner, och jag visste att jag också ville ha håret så.

En timme senare stod vi alla utanför Stora Salen och väntade på att lärarna skulle släppa in oss. Liam, Romeo och Caleb hade mött oss i sällskapsrummet och följt med oss ner. Vi skrattade och skämtade alla om vad som skulle hända ikväll, mest för att dölja hur nervösa vi alla var. Liam stod och pratade med Sam och Julian, som också blivit sorterade i Gryffindor med oss, men jag kände dem inte så väldigt väl än. Plötsligt tystnade de andra och jag vände mig förvånat om. Bakom mig stod Nate och Nathan, och båda såg väldigt generade och obekväma ut.

"Angel, kan vi få prata med dig? Snälla…" Jag tvekade. Jag hade undvikit dem sedan vi kommit till Hogwarts, men insåg att jag kanske egentligen varit lite barnslig. Det var ju inte deras fel att Lirio ställt just fel frågor, och sagt fel saker. Jag nickade och följde med dem en liten bit bort, men kunde fortfarande känna de andras undrande blickar på mig.

"Angie, vi ville bara säga att vi är ledsna. Det var inte meningen att du skulle bli ledsen, dessutom, Lirio är en idiot." Nathan nickade och helt plötsligt log vi alla tre. Jag hade varit så himla dum som hållit mig undan från dem, de var helt underbara killar, och jag hade saknat deras något konstiga humor. Jag tog dem med mig för att presentera dem för mina vänner, och vi skrattade allihop, även om Romeo av någon konstig anledning snart försvann bort och pratade med några andra killar från Ravenclaw.

Plötsligt öppnas dörren in till Stora Salen och Professor McGonagall tittar på oss.

"Ni kan nu få komma in, men kom ihåg, när de anländer så vill jag inte att ni gör något ni kan få ångra. Jag kommer inte att tveka till att dra av poäng från ert elevhem, eller ens till att ge er kvarsittning ikväll, tro mig. Ni får vara här, och bara det är en ära i sig, men ni får även prata med dem, men jag vill inte höra om några dumheter från er sida!

"Samtidigt vill jag säga till alla eventuella skämtare här," Hon verkade av någon anledning titta direkt på mig, Romeo, Liam och Caleb, innan hennes blick gled över till tvillingarna, men vi log alla oskyldigt och hon suckade innan hon fortsatte tala;

"Att Fred och George Weasley tillsammans med hela Weasley familjen kommer att vara med på festen ikväll. Vi har gjort ett undantag då hela deras familj spelade en väldigt stor och viktig roll i kriget. Även några gamla lärare kommer att vara med, men jag vill inte att ni ska attackera någon av dem!  
"Fred och George må vara skämtare i själ och hjärta, och de må aldrig ha växt upp, men jag vill inte höra att ni tvingat på dem någonting…" Hon spände ögonen i oss och suckade sedan.

"Nåväl, välkomna in…" Förväntansfulla steg vi alla in i Stora Salen och tog plats vid olika bord där våra namn fanns utsatta, till våran stora förtjusning skulle även några av dem som gått med Harry och Ron sitta vid vårat bord. Tydligen hade de bestämt att första års eleverna i Gryffindor skulle få sitta med dem som slutat för precis elva år sedan, med dem från Gryffindor…


	5. Kapitel 4 Allt Kommer Fram

Kapitel 3.

Våra steg var tveksamma, och jag kastade en blick på mina vänner. Jag kunde förstå deras tvekan, men samtidigt, hur skulle jag klara av det här? Ingen utmaning var för stor, det hade vi alla sagt, men tiderna hade förändrats. De såg på mig, och nickade snabbt innan de försvann in i salen och lämnade mig kvar. Jag drog djupt efter andan och såg mig nervöst omkring. Det verkade inte vara så väldigt mycket som förändrats här, och jag kände hur knuten i magen verkade lösas upp lite. Det var härligt att vara tillbaka, och alla skratten inifrån Stora Salen påminde mig om flydda tider. Men samtidigt var jag ändå orolig. Hur skulle alla ta det att jag kommit tillbaka? Jag försvann för hela elva år sedan, och nu… Jaa, det var bara inte samma sak längre. Människor hade förändrats, allt hade förändrats. Jag hade blivit förutspådd av många att ha en karriär, sedan efter cirka tio år gifta mig, och sedan efter yttligare en fem tio år, skaffa barn. Tyvärr hade inget hänt som det skulle, och nu skulle jag till råga på allt snart officiellt återvända till den värld jag saknat under dessa år. Jag suckade och tvekande drog jag sedan upp huvan på manteln Harry gett mig, och steg sedan in i salen…

Dumbledore hade börjat med ett litet tal, och jag stannade upp i dörren för att lyssna.

"… Många av er har redan märkt att det finns tomma stolar, märkta med namn på personer som omöjligt skulle kunna komma hit, men sanningen är den att bara för att de inte finns här ikväll, innebär inte att de inte finns här med oss i våra hjärtan. Många av dem dog i kriget, en del före och andra efter, men sedan finns också de som aldrig återsågs. Inte bara från kriget, även om de allra flesta försvann då, men en person försvann helt från våran värld, och vi måste tro att det hela skedde av egen fri vilja. Vi har inte kunnat hitta henne, men det innebär inte att vi glömt henne.

"De allra flesta av er vet mycket väl vem jag talar om. Hermione Granger var en av de smartaste häxorna Hogwarts någonsin sett, hon var ambitiös i sitt arbete, och lät aldrig något hindra henne från att få de högsta betygen Hogwarts sett på många, många år. Men hon var också en väldigt hängiven vän och vek aldrig ifrån deras sida. Under den sista striden stod hon stolt vid sina vänners sida, till trots allt som hon själv gått igenom bara dagar innan den sista striden.

"Hon var förste prefekt under sitt sista år här på Hogwarts, tillsammans med en annan ung man som försvann, tyvärr kan han aldrig komma åter, då han dog vid sin fars händer för att skydda dem han älskade, men vet att vi alltid kommer att minnas det han gjorde för oss. Vi kommer aldrig att glömma deras offer för oss, så res era bägare till minne av Hermione Granger och Draco Malfoy!"

Jag kände att det nu kanske var bäst att avslöja sig själv, och tog några tvekande steg framåt, vilket tyvärr genast fick Dumbledores uppmärksamhet. Hans ögon var sorgsna och glittrade inte längre. När hans blick fastnade på mig såg han undrande på mig, och snart ställde han sig upp med en uppenbar fråga i sina ögon. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och såg ner i golvet. Man kunde nästan ta på spänningen i salen, och alla hade tystnat och iakttog oss båda med undran och nyfikenhet. Harry och Ron såg båda på mig, jag kunde riktigt känna deras oro, men samtidigt kände jag förväntan och hoppet, och lät försiktigt, så det inte skulle synas, blicken fara runt i rummet medan jag iakttog alla. Blaise var där, men han verkade inte känna igen mig. Plötsligt visste jag att det varit ett misstag att komma hit, jag hade bara gått för Harrys och Rons skull.

Flashback

"Nej Harry! Jag tänker inte gå! För dem är jag troligtvis död, och jag har ingenting emot att låta det fortsätta så!" Jag var arg, varför tänkte de tvinga mig att gå när jag absolut inte ville.

Då tappade Ron humöret, och blev riktigt arg på mig.

"Hermione Granger! Nu lyssnar du på mig!" Han chockade mig, och jag slog mig snabbt ner på en stol och såg på honom med stora ögon.

"Du försvann bara dagar efter att vi slutat skolan, utan så mycket som ett ord till förklaring eller någonting! Såvitt vi visste så kunde du ha dött, och vi var oroliga för dig! Sedan, när vi faktiskt tillslut insett att du inte skulle komma tillbaka, och kanske faktiskt till och med var död, så dyker du plötsligt upp, och du är inte ensam. Du har fått en dotter! Ingen visste var du var, dina föräldrar fick ett brev om året, men det sade inte mycket, vi visste inte ens om det faktiskt var du som skrivit breven!

"Vi var oroliga, och ministeriet letade länge efter dig, jag tror till och med att de hade rapporter om att du blivit sedd borta i Chile vid ett tillfälle. Ingen ville inse att du faktiskt kanske var borta, och vi aldrig skulle få se dig igen. Men så kommer du tillbaka, och vänder återigen upp och ner på världen. Du är tillbaka, men vi får inte säga något. Du har till och med skaffat dig ett helt annat namn för att ingen ska veta vem fan du är, och nu har du mage att säga till oss att det inte spelar någon roll om alla tror att du är död! Ginny blev tvungen att läggas in på sjukhus för att hon blivit så sjuk av oro för dig, från vilket hon faktiskt kom utifrån för bara tre år sedan. Hon tillbringade åtta år där Hermione, Åtta år! Och vi ska inte ens gå in på vad Harry och jag gjorde!"

Han drog sig tillbaka och tog ett djupt andetag, han vägrade att titta på mig. Själv var jag chockad. Jag hade aldrig insett precis hur mycket jag faktiskt betytt för dem alla, och jag fick dåligt samvete. Ginny hade blivit sjuk, och det var mitt fel… Jag reste mig sakta upp och gick fram till Ron. Han ryckte till, men såg snart på mig och jag såg att han hade tårar i ögonen. Jag log sorgset och gav honom en kram vilken han snart besvarade, innan han drog sig undan och såg ner på mig.

"Så du följer med oss tillbaka?" Jag suckade, men nickade sedan uppgivet.

"Ja, jag följer med…"

end Flashback

Jag stålsatte mig för allas reaktioner, hoppades att ingen skulle lägga alltför stor vikt vid det faktum att det var jag, och lät manteln falla till golvet. Reaktionerna kom strax efter. En del flämtade till och stirrade bara på mig, medan viskningar fyllde salen. Harry, Ron och Blaise log mot mig, och såg ut som tre fyrtorn mitt i natten, men när jag såg upp mot honnörsbordet fick jag en smärre chock. Dumbledore och McGonagall hade tårar i ögonen, även om McGonagall faktiskt grät. Jag log försiktigt och hon kom fram till mig.

"Hermione Granger… Så du bestämde dig för att komma tillbaka… Vi trodde du var död, även om vi hoppades att det inte var så. Välkommen tillbaka, du har varit saknad av många." Helt plötsligt, utan förvarning gav hon mig en kram, och log mot mig. Jag hade tänkt se mig omkring, innan jag letade reda på en plats där jag kunde sitta, då de flesta för andra gången den kvällen fick sig en rejäl chock.

"Mamma!"

"Mamma, du kom!" Angel hoppade ner från sin stol och sprang fram till mig.

"Jag trodde inte du skulle komma, du kom inte in med Harry och Ron…" Hon log snett mot mig, innan hon lade huvudet käckt på sned och såg på mig.

"Och varför berättade du inte att du var berömd här! Alla vet vem du är mamma…!" Jag skrattade lågt och kramade om henne.

"Hej Angie… Jag har saknat dig. Hur har du haft det hittills?

"Dina brev verkar ha kommit bort…" Jag såg menande på min dotter som rodnade svagt och slog ner blicken.

"Jag är ledsen… Men det har hänt så mycket att jag helt enkelt glömt bort att skriva!" Jag skrattade bara åt henne och ställde mig upp igen. Folk tittade fortfarande på mig, men jag brydde mig inte längre. Angel verkade lycklig och satte sig ner på sin plats, och det visade sig att jag hamnade mellan Ron och en tjej som hette Lulu. Hon verkade trevlig, och med sitt mörka, nästan svarta hår och märkt bruna ögon var hon vad man skulle kalla för klassiskt vacker. Hon hade höga kindben, och något olivfärgad hud, vilket avslöjade att hon förmodligen hade släkt vid Medelhavet, vid Italien kanske… Hon verkade väldigt trevlig, men också lite blyg där hon satt bredvid mig. Jag kastade en blick mot Angel, hon satt och pratade ivrigt med Harry och en kamrat hon presenterat som Serena. De båda var väldigt lika, även om Serenas hår var mycket mörkare, och hennes ögon faktiskt lilafärgade. Jag lade på minnet att fråga henne om det senare. Viskningarna fortsatte, men snart stod det mat på borden, och vi kunde inte låta bli att skratta åt Ron som kastade sig över den.

"Vaddå, jag kan inte laga lika god mat som de gör här på Hogwarts…" Han hade en oskyldig uppsyn, men vi visste alla att det inte bara vad det som fick honom att bete sig som han gjorde.

Ett glas som klirrade fick våran uppmärksamhet. Professor McGonagall hade rest sig upp och väntade på att alla skulle lyssna.

"Vi har en liten överraskning för er alla faktiskt. En sal har blivit iordningställd för de som önskar gå och titta, en… Ska vi säga, en sal fylld av minnen. Där finns foton, tavlor och annat som tagits eller gjorts då ni fortfarande gick i skolan, även om ni kanske inte visste om det…" Hon skrattade lågt, och jag vände mig mot Harry och Ron.

"Såå, ska vi gå?" De nickade sakta och Ron vände sig mot mig.

"Är du säker på det här 'Mione? De har förmodligen bilder på…" Jag nickade.

"Ja Ron, det är säkert att jag vill gå. Om inte annat för Angies skull. Hon har aldrig sett sin far, och det är förmodligen på tiden. Följer du med oss Angie?" Hon nickade och vi reste oss upp innan vi följde efter McGonagall. Hon ledde oss genom en korridor som i vanliga fall skulle ha lett oss till trofé rummet, men som nu tog oss till ett stort cirkel format rum fullt av tavlor, banderoller, bilder och liknande. Angie drog med oss fram till en av dem, och ögonen glittrade. När vi kastade en blick på tavlan började vi skratta och Ron vek sig dubbel. Bilden visade alla från Gryffindor som gått med oss, och vi hade en slags fest i sällskapsrummet, men den hade spårat ur, och visade istället oss allihop med kläderna fläckiga av olika maträtter, och maten flög fortfarande i luften. Alla skrattade på bilden, och flera hade armarna om varandra. Ingen av oss hade en aning om att den här bilden ens blivit tagen. Jag kastade en blick under bilden och såg namnet på fotografen. Colin Creevey… Självklart, varför förvånade det mig inte att just han tagit bilden? Han hade ofta dragit runt med den där kameran, och det hade gjort nästan alla irriterade, men just nu var jag glad att han gjort det. Det var ett fint minne, även om vi alla fått en veckas kvarsittning för det hela. Jag log vid minnet och såg ner på Angel. Hon såg nyfiket upp på oss, men drog snart iväg till en annan bild. Det var många fler bilder än vad man först skulle kunna tro, tillsammans med olika banderoller som gjorts under året, de hade till och med grävt fram den som Dean Thomas hade gjort när vi hejade på Harry under hans första quidditch match. Plötsligt kände jag en hand på min axel och snodde runt. Bakom mig stod ett stort antal välbekanta ansikten och såg på mig med både glädje och tvekan i blicken, alla stod tysta och stilla, ingen vågade röra sig, tills en av dem gav upp och drog mig intill sig.

"Gör aldrig om det där Hermione! Men jag är glad att du är tillbaka nu, vi har saknat dig…" Personen ifråga släppte mig och vi log båda två.

"Jag har saknat er också, Fred, och alla ni andra." Det här verkade få alla att inse att jag faktiskt var verklig, och det blev ett fasligt kramkalas därinne. Angel sade ingenting, hon stod tyst bredvid Ron, och verkade inte riktigt veta vad hon skulle göra, så hon tryckte sig emot hans ben och låtsades om att hon inte fanns. Jag såg detta och log mot henne, ett leende som hon trevande besvarade.

"Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, jag skulle vilja att ni träffade min dotter Angela." Ron knuffade fram henne och hon ställde sig bredvid mig och såg rodnande ner i marken.

"Angela, det här är Rons familj. Eller, nästan hela familjen…" Jag skruvade på mig. Var det verkligen min plats att berätta för henne att Percy inte var med dem idag på grund av att han låg i en sjukhussäng på Sankt Mungos då han kastat sig framför tvillingarna då de var på väg att bli dödade av en förbannelse? Jag beslutade mig för att det här varken var rätt tid eller plats för den informationen. När jag såg upp på de andra hade flera av dem tårar i ögonen och tvillingarna satte sig ner på huk.

"Hej Angela… Du var mig en söt en. Vi tänkte att eftersom din mamma inte vill berätta för dig om vår bror, så ska vi göra det." De tog henne i en varsin hand, och ledde henne bort mot ett annat ställe i rummet. Jag såg chockat på tavlorna som hängde där, men fokuserade mig på tavlan de stannat framför. Tavlan föreställde två personer, ivrigt talandes med varandra, med förste prefekt märken fast nålade på klädnaderna.

"Det här är vår bror Percy och hans dåvarande flickvän Penelope. De var försteprefekter här på Hogwarts under sitt sista år. Percy var vår yngsta storebror om man ska säga så. När vi två gick vårat sista år här, gjorde han något riktigt dumt, som han senare var hemskt ledsen för, även om vi inte fick veta det förens mycket senare… Två år senare var det dags. Nu skulle det andra kriget äntligen få ett slut. I alla fall för en sida. Det var en mycket svår strid, och många dog. Jag och min bror här, George, slogs sida vid sida, och helt plötsligt ser vi ett starkt ljussken bakom oss, och snurrar runt precis i tid för att se våran bror kasta sig framför oss och ta emot en förbannelse som var ämnad för oss…

"Att säga att vi blev chockade vore att ljuga. Våran bror, som vi aldrig riktigt kunnat stå ut med, han var alltför pompös och siktade alltför högt för att vi riktigt skulle tycka om honom, hade kastat sig själv framför oss, tagit smällen istället för oss. Vi fick fast han som gjort det, men det sista vi hörde vår bror säga oss var det att han var ledsen, och ångrade valen han gjort. Han bad oss också säga till våra föräldrar att han älskade dem och var ledsen.

"Det var det sista vi hörde från honom. Han är inte död, men han vet inte heller var som händer runt omkring honom. Han ligger på Sankt Mungos sjukhus, och kommer nog aldrig att bli bättre." Fred lät så sorgsen där han och George stod på huk bredvid min dotter, och hade tårar i ögonen. Jag hade berättat en del om de båda, att de var skämtarna i familjen, och ingen kunde överträffa dem… Men nu… att se dem sådär… Angela verkade inte tycka om det heller, för hon kastade armarna om dem båda och gav dem en kram som de besvarade.

"Stackars er… Min pappa dog, men mamma säger att han älskar mig även om han aldrig träffat mig, och alltid finns med mig, men er bror lever fortfarande, och han vet inte om att ni är där… Stackars er…" De reste på sig och såg undrande på mig, vilket jag inte riktigt var beredd på och såg bort. Men synen fick mig att tappa andan. Jag hade aldrig fått veta…

"Ah, så de sade aldrig något till er? Visste du inte, du Hermione Granger, att varje förste prefekt och kvinna får ett porträtt målat i deras ära? Det målas under de två sista veckorna i skolan." Jag skakade på huvudet och vände blicken mot porträttet igen. Tavlan föreställde mig och skolans andra försteprefekt. Jag mindes att Harry och Ron varit så arga på Dumbledore över hans val, men det hade blivit så i alla fall, och nu var jag glad över det hela. Tavlan föreställde mig och Draco, vi stod i någon korridor och verkade käbbla med varandra som vanligt, men man kunde, om man tittade riktigt noga se hur vi kastade förstulna blickar mot varandra. Sådana ingen egentligen fick se. Jag kände hur jag blev varm inombords och log ett sorgset snabbt leende mot tavlan.

"Draco Malfoy… Hur han blev förste prefekt övergår mitt förstånd, men jag har ju aldrig haft något vidare förstånd, så…" Jag skrattade tyst men såg fortfarande på tavlan. De måste ha tagit ett foto av oss någon gång under vårat sista år, för jag hade inte vetat om att det blivit målat, och Draco… Jaa, han hade inte precis kunnat vara med och måla det…

Angela ryckte mig i ärmen och jag tvingade bort blicken från tavlan och såg på henne.

"Mamma… Vem är han?" Ja visst ja… Jag hade aldrig skickat en bild på Draco till henne… Hon verkade alltid så upptagen och jag fick så mycket att göra hemma, så jag glömde bort det. Jag satte mig försiktigt på huk vid henne och log sorgset mot henne.

"Det där… Är Draco Malfoy." Hon lade huvudet på sned och betraktade mig, och såg sedan upp på tavlan igen, innan hennes blick gled emellan mig och honom. Sedan blev hennes ögon stora som tefat och hon stirrade på mig.

"Det är omöjligt! Ni, ni bråkar ju bara på bilden!" Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Det är bara som det ser ut, om du tittar närmre…" Hon kastade yttligare en blick på tavlan och stirrade sedan på mig.

"Mamma, mamma… Han- han _tittar_ på dig!" Jag såg undrande på henne och vände blicken mot tavlan. Mycket riktigt. Både han och mitt yngre jag såg på mig och Angel med stort intresse.

"Hallå. Det här var intressant. Äldre elever återvänder inte så väldigt ofta till skolan, om de inte blir lärare förstås. Men du, eller ska jag säga jag… Verkar inte vara en lärare… Och vem är den här tjejen?" Angel fnissade.

"Jag visste att tavlorna pratade, men det är ganska konstigt att höra sin egen mamma prata med dig, och inte veta vem du är…" Båda personerna på tavlan frös.

"Do… Dotter?" Draco hade blivit blek, och mitt något yngre jag stirrade på Angel.

"Det är sant Draco. Vad, rädd för sanningen?" Han stirrade stint på mig och skakade sen på huvudet.

"Aldrig. Men, jag trodde aldrig… Hon är vacker. Jag skulle nog säga att vi gjorde ett bra jobb." Han log kaxigt och snett mot mig, och jag kände hur alla gamla känslor vällde upp.

"Men en liten sak bara… Varför är inte jag med dig här? Med en sådan söt liten flicka, och med dig, så är det knappast troligt att jag skulle lämna er frivilligt…" Jag log inte den här gången, och låtsades inte om de andras chockade blickar.

"Nej Draco… Du lämnade oss knappast frivilligt…" Min röst dog bort, och Ron var snabbt vid min sida och lade armen om mig medan jag gömde mitt ansikte vid hans bröst. Hur säger man egentligen till en tavla att personen dött innan den ens målades?

"Förlåt, men vi vet ingenting om vad som hänt, vi har stått i en helt övergiven korridor innan, och det tar lite tid innan man kommer på hur man tar sig från tavla till tavla." Jag svarade inte, men hörde istället Harry ge dem svaret jag inte vågade ge.

"Draco… Du dog innan vi slutade vårat sjunde år här. För att skydda henne från din far…" Jag kastade en hastig blick mot porträttet och såg deras chockade uttryck. Hade det inte varit för det faktum att vi visste att allt var sant, så skulle våra uttryck då sett komiska ut, nu kunde jag bara gråta.

Okej, jag vill bara säga en sak, jag är en stor jubelidiot, och jag tackar DeadShadow öfr att du påpekade detta! Nu kommer den riktiga delen, och jag blir väl så illa tvungen att lägga ut kapiel 5 direkt efter också...s men tack så hemskt mycket för upplysningen, även om jag skäms förfärligt just nu...


	6. Kapitel 5 Sanningen Uppdagas

Vi kom in i Stora Salen lite senare, och såg på alla dem som valt att inte gå och titta, eller som redan kommit tillbaka. Familjen Weasley skulle få sina svar, och jag tänkte ge dem så fort vi kom därifrån.

"Vi ses snart igen va? Lova mig det, du måste lova!" Jag log ner mot Angie och nickade.

"Det är väl klart att vi ses snart igen! Eller hade du tänkt stanna här över jul?" Hon funderade på det hela ett tag. Jag visste precis hur hon kände sig. Tanken på att få stanna kvar på Hogwarts över jul var otroligt frestande, jag om någon visste om det, men samtidigt skulle hon mer än gärna komma hem, till oss. Hennes ansiktsuttryck ändrades flera gånger medan hon funderade innan hon såg upp på mig och alla andra.

"Jag kommer hem." Jag nickade lyckligt och skrattade.

"Bra. Jag har saknat dig vet du, och nu måste jag gå…" Hon såg bönande på mig, och jag förstod henne. Under hela hennes uppväxt hade det bara varit vi två, och nu helt plötsligt så hade hon hamnat på Hogwarts, i en värld hon aldrig hört talas om, och upptäckt så otroligt mycket hon aldrig vetat om mig- och om allt annat som kom med mitt förflutna…

"Jag är ledsen vännen, men vi måste gå. Festen är över nu, men vi ses ju snart igen, jag lovar." Hon nickade allvarsamt och kramade om oss, allihop innan hon vinkade och försvann uppför trappan mot en grupp av hennes närmaste vänner som tydligen gärna ville se mer av oss.

"Hermione…" Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Inte här Fred, sen… Inte här." Jag var fortfarande gråtfärdig, och visste att jag bara skulle börja gråta om vi började prata om det hela just nu. Jag log snabbt emot dem och vi fortsatte in till Stora Salen. Alla ungdomar och elever på Hogwarts hade gett sig av till sina sovsalar, och det var bara vi kvar nu, nåväl, alla 'vuxna' var kvar så att säga.

"Så… Då var det bara forna elever kvar. Jag måste få säga, jag trodde aldrig att vi skulle få se dig igen Hermione, men det är skönt att se att du är tillbaka." Jag nickade och vände mig bort.

"Det är skönt att vara tillbaka också." Plötsligt skulle alla hälsa på mig, och jag tappade bort dem. Det var jätteskönt att äntligen få träffa alla igen, men jag ville härifrån. Jag hade en sak att göra, och jag ville att de skulle få veta, och förhoppningsvis förstå varför jag gjort som jag gjort. Plötsligt fanns en hand på min armbåge, och en arm låg runt min midja.

"Så så, mina damer och herrar. Jag vet mycket väl att ni alla vill ha ett ord med Hermione, men hon kommer inte att försvinna igen, så ni har gott om tid för detta. Men det kan också bli för mycket av det goda, och jag skulle tro att hon är lite utmattad av dagens händelser. Så om ni skulle vilja ursäkta oss." Jag vände min blick mot min 'räddare i nöden' så att säga, och blev förvånad då jag såg Ron le mot mig ur ena mungipan.

"Såå, Hermione. Hade du tänkt berätta det här för oss någon gång?" Molly Weasley hade satt sig ner i sin favorit fåtölj i Kråkboet, och jag fann plötsligt mig själv i rampljuset. Vi hade alla transfererat oss dit för en liten stund sedan, och det kändes underbart att vara tillbaka. Allt var så välbekant och verkade orört av de elva år som gått. Alla såg på mig där jag satt i en av sofforna bredvid Ron och Harry. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och slöt ögonen innan jag började berätta allt för dem…

"Så när vi kommit hem från Hogwarts kände jag väldigt snart, faktiskt efter bara några dagar att jag inte klarade mer. Han var död, och det kändes som om hela mitt liv slagits i spillror, i så små bitar att jag inte kunde plocka upp dem och sätta ihop dem igen. Allt var så svårt för mig, och ingen verkade kunna förstå mig. Jag vet nu hur fel jag hade, men då kändes det som om den enda lösningen för mig var att få försvinna.  
"Jag lämnade alla mina saker som skulle kunna påminna mig om trollkarlsvärlden bakom mig, och lämnade mina föräldrar en tidig morgon utan så mycket som en förklaring. Allt jag lämnade bakom mig var en lapp som sade till dem att jag inte klarade mer, och skulle försvinna bort ett tag, jag visste inte hur länge, att jag älskade dem och att vi skulle ses igen någon gång." Jag stannade upp och slog ned ögonen. Jag hade pratat oavbrutet i över en timme nu, och hade berättat nästan precis allt för dem. Om hur det hela började, och kom nu närmare slutet. Ingen hade avbrutit mig, och under hela tiden som jag pratat hade jag hållit blicken stadigt riktad ut genom ett fönster, för att slippa se deras blickar. Plötsligt hade jag ett glas vatten i handen och jag drack tacksamt och såg upp på Ron, som bara log smått mot mig. Han visste på något sätt hur svårt det hela var för mig, även om jag aldrig sagt ett ord om det tidigare. Han visste redan om allt jag berättade nu, men förra gången hade det varit han som lyssnat, och fått ta in allt på en och samma gång. Men inte ens han och Harry hade hört precis allt.

Jag ställde undan glaset och fortsatte, fortfarande utan att se på någon annan i familjen Weasley och jag såg åter ut genom fönstret.

"Jag försvann bort, och bosatte mig i Wales, under ett falskt namn och hade ett flertal små jobb innan jag insåg att jag faktiskt var med barn och sökte efter ett stadigt jobb, som skulle kunna försörja mig. Ingen på mitt jobb anade någonting, och jag sade aldrig något. Under hela min graviditet märktes nästan ingenting på mig, jag hade inte den traditionella magen och det var en ren slump att jag upptäckte något. Efter att jag fått veta gick jag till en läkare, som lovade att allt var bra, och jag hade cirka tre månader kvar av min graviditet. Läkaren berättade inte för mig vilket kön barnet hade, och jag tillbringade några dagar i olika affärer långt bort från Wales och letade efter olika saker som skulle kunna hjälpa mig inför de kommande månaderna, och allt annat. Alldeles innan jag åkte till sjukhuset tog jag mig i kragen och pratade med min chef.

"Det konstiga var att hon på något sätt redan listat ut det hela, och gav mig mamma ledigt så länge jag skulle behöva, och erbjöd sig också att hjälpa till om det skulle behövas. Det var förmodligen tack vare henne som jag aldrig gav upp. Då jag frågade hur hon kommit på det, svarade hon bara med att jag sett så sorgsen ut, som om jag bar all världens sorg på mina axlar, men så för några månader sedan hade jag kommit in igen, med ett nytt ljus i ögonen, och jag hade verkat lyckligare, som om allt faktiskt skulle kunna ordna sig. Hon visste inte vad som hänt, utan trodde att jag kanske träffat någon, men efter att ha iakttagit mig hade hon insett vad som var på gång.

"Då jag åkte in till sjukhuset för att föda, följde hon med mig, och sade till läkarna att hon var det närmaste till en anhörig jag hade. Hon följde med mig, och stannade kvar hela tiden. Hon träffade mig efteråt, och log mot mig, som för att försäkra mig att det här barnet aldrig skulle behöva känna sig oälskat. När hon fick höra vad hon skulle heta syntes förståelse i hennes ögon, men hon frågade aldrig något. Inte om mitt förflutna, varför jag gjort som jag gjort, ingenting. Hon hjälpte mig i många år, tills Angela fyllde sju.

"Hon dog tyvärr strax efter nyår året därpå, och både jag och Angela var otröstliga. Vi fick en ny chef, men han var en odräglig idiot, som spenderade mycket tid med att flörta med oss, och aldrig kunde hålla sina fingrar borta så jag slutade, och vi försvann bort från Wales. Jag hade blivit sedd av en häxa och visste att det inte längre var säkert att stanna." Jag stannade upp, jag kunde inte berätta precis allt och var medveten om att jag hoppat över en del saker i Angels förflutna, men det var saker de kunde få veta någon annan gång. Nu ville jag bara ta mig igenom det här.  
"Jag tog ett låg avlönat jobb, men jag brydde mig inte riktigt. Jag hade fått ett arv av henne, och hade egentligen inte behövt arbeta, men jag var fortfarande tvungen att hålla tankarna borta från allt som hade hänt. Åren gick, och vi fick slutligen ett brev från Hogwarts." Jag tog ett djupt andetag och såg för första gången sedan jag börjat berätta allt, på alla som satt omkring mig.

Tvillingarna stirrade på mig med något chockade uttryck, Ginny såg ut att vara nära gråten, Bill och Charlie såg arga ut, men Molly och Arthur såg på mig med uttryck jag inte riktigt kunde urskilja innan hon plötsligt tog till orda.

"Nu vill jag veta vilka som faktiskt visste om att du var tillbaka, för får jag höra att någon undanhållit det här från mig…" Harry och Ron höjde försiktigt ena handen upp i luften och Ron såg ut att krympa ihop i stolen.

"Ni två visste, ni visste att hon var tillbaks, och ni sade inte ett ord- varför?" Ginny lät sorgsen, och jag fick så dåligt samvete då jag tänkte på allt hon fått lov att gå igenom.

"Jag bad dem att inget säga. De skulle egentligen inte heller fått veta. Jag hade tänkt åka till Diagongränden, köpa allt hon behövde och försvinna, men jag lyckades inte. Jag är ledsen, men det var så mycket på en gång…" Hon nickade långsamt och jag såg hur hennes ögon fylldes med tårar. Molly såg det inte, utan höll ögonen på mig.

"Jag önskar du sagt något, men jag förstår dig. Är det någon mer som vet om att du är tillbaka? Innan vi andra fick veta ikväll menar jag." Ron nickade och tog till orda.

"Blaise vet. Han skaffade henne huset som hon bor i. Det är faktiskt ett av hans gamla." Jag reste mig plötsligt och gick fram till Ginny. Tårarna i hennes ögon hade börjat falla, och jag hade så otroligt dåligt samvete. Hon reste sig upp, och plötsligt kändes det återigen som om vi var tillbaka på Hogwarts, hon var min allra bästa vän, efter Harry och Ron, så vetskapen om att jag sårat henne, gjorde otroligt ont.  
"Jag är ledsen Ginny, jag är så hemskt ledsen…" Jag viskade bara orden men hon hade hört dem och plötsligt fick jag en av deras berömda björnkramar och kunde knappt andas, men för tillfället brydde jag mig inte så speciellt mycket. Plötsligt var det fullt av armar runt om oss, och jag insåg att alla var med i den kramen. Det var nog det som fick mig att inse att jag faktiskt var förlåten, och att jag också kommit hem.

"Hermione… Kan jag få prata med dig?" Jag såg upp från mitt samtal med Ginny och Molly, och såg Ron stå där. Jag nickade med ett litet leende på läpparna och följde med honom ut i trädgården.

Den första snön hade fallit, och allt verkade glittra och såg magiskt ut i månskenet. Jag tvingade mig själv att tygla min nyfikenhet och såg mig omkring. Jag tog ett djupt andetag, och njöt av hur frisk luften kändes, samtidigt som den var kall.

"Det är vackert, är det inte? Jag har alltid älskat snön, i alla fall den första, sen blir vintern lätt alltför lång… Och på Hogwarts blev det väldigt kallt på vintern." Ron nickade vid mina ord, och skrattade sedan.

"Men vi hade några riktigt roliga snöbollskrig där… Det är några härliga minnen." Han stannade upp och såg på mig.

"Jag har saknat dig 'Mione. Du var, och är fortfarande en av mina bästa vänner, och allt blev så otroligt svårt då du försvann… Snälla, försvinn inte igen. Ginny hamnade på sjukhus, men som Harry redan sagt, du vet inte vad vi gjorde för att hitta dig, och du vet inte hur svårt det var när vi inte gjorde det, när vi varje dag blev tvungna att återvända hem och berätta för dem att vi misslyckats, att vi inte kunde hitta dig. Alla tips som kom in, alla gången vi for runt hela jorden och letade efter dig, bara för att upptäcka att det inte alls var du som någon hade sett…

"Jag vet inte om jag skulle klara av att du försvann igen 'Mione… Jag vet faktiskt inte det…" Rons ord gjorde mig förvirrad. Vad ville han egentligen säga mig?

"Ron…" Han avbröt mig.

"Nej Hermione. Inte nu, jag ville bara säga det till dig, utan att någon störde mig. Du försvann, och när du väl kommer tillbaka får vi veta att du inte tänkt säga något, och du har en dotter, en otroligt vacker liten dotter, och även om jag vet att du berättat nästan allt för oss, så känns det fortfarande som om du döljer något för mig. Snälla, du vet att du kan lita på mig, varför kan du då inte berätta för mig varför du döljer något?" Tårar hade stigit i mina ögon. Varför skulle han se just det? Jag trodde jag lyckats dölja det, men han skulle ju självklart ha växt upp så mycket, och lärt känna mig så väl att han kunde se det. Olika känslor strömmade igenom mig och jag tittade bort.

"Du förstår inte Ron… Du vet inte varför jag inte kan berätta något för dig…"

hr>

Såå, det här är den delen som skulle komma efteråt... återigen, tack för tillsägelsen, och jag hoppas verkligen att ni kan förlåta mig!


	7. Kapitel 6 Missförstånd och Elakheter

Jullovets början:

"Hej Angie… Hur känns det nu, att åka hem och fira jul och allt?" Jag rycktes från mina dagdrömmar och näst intill stirrade på Nate.

"Förlåt, jag var långt borta… Vad sade nu igen?" Han upprepade sin fråga och jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag vet inte… Som vanligt antar jag, även om vi nog blir fler den här gången… Varför undrar du?" Han ryckte på axlarna och Nathan svarade i hans ställe.

"Kom igen Angie… Menar du att det kommer bli en helt vanlig jul för dig, annat än att ni blir lite fler än förut? Din mamma är Harry Potters bästa vän! Hur kan det klassificeras som 'som vanligt'!" Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Nate, Nathan, Romeo, det Är en helt vanlig jul för mig. Okej, jag erkänner att det kanske inte är så vanligt att jag firar jul med en kändis…" Jag avbröt mig själv. Egentligen var det ju just det jag gjort i alla dessa år. Min mamma var en kändis, hon var berömd, för något hon aldrig ens berättat för mig…

"Men de är ändå bara människor, och de bad inte om att bli berömda! Dessutom har jag träffat dem flera gånger och de är precis som alla andra. Jag förstår inte varför ni gör en sådan stor sak av det hela." De bara skakade på huvudet och små skrattade.

"Helt vanliga människor alltså… Då kanske du kan förklara för oss hur din mamma och Harry Potter hamnade på Häxornas Värld's framsida… Där de kramar om varandra och verkar väldigt nära…" Nathan höll retande upp en tidning framför mig och jag såg på den med spelad likgiltighet.

"Och? De är vänner, _nära_ vänner, och de kramas ibland. Det är inget annat med det." Utåt sett mot killarna brydde jag mig inte, men inombords så ville jag bara gråta. Var det något mer bakom den där kramen än vad jag hade sagt? De såg verkligen ut att stå varandra väldigt nära som Nathan sagt. Helt plötsligt var vi framme i London och jag grep snabbt tag i min bagage väska, innan jag sade ett kort farväl till mina vänner och försvann bort från perrongen. Tårarna brände i ögonen och jag hade en klump i halsen. Jag hade aldrig riktigt haft en far, men efter att mamma kommit till Hogwarts och jag sett tavlan… Känslan av en närvaro jag känt så länge jag kunde minnas fick plötsligt både ett namn och ett ansikte. Min far hade inte kunnat vara hos mig kroppsligen, men han lät mig veta att jag aldrig var ensam.

Han hade alltid funnits där. När jag bråkade med mamma, när jag var utanför i skolan för att de andra var avundsjuka, jaa… Alltid. Jag visste givetvis att min mamma var vacker, hon fick ofta uppskattande blickar av män på stan och liknande, men vi hade alltid stått varandra så nära, mer som systrar än mor och dotter… Jag hade alltid trott att hon skulle låta mig veta om hon träffat någon. Jag tyckte om Harry, han var jättesnäll och han kunde berätta de mest otroliga historier jag någonsin hört, men jag var inte säker på att jag ville ha honom som pappa…

"Angel!" Jag ryckte till och fick syn på mamma som stod och väntade på mig, - med Harry och Ron bredvid sig. Alla log och skrattade och jag kände hur det högg till i magen. Hur kunde hon ljuga så för mig! Jag såg envist ner i backen och gick fram till dem och det blev ett kyligt mottagande från min sida.

"Angel… Är allting okej?" Jag hörde att mamma var orolig, men jag brydde mig inte. Hon hade ljugit för mig och om det var så hon ville ha det, så fick hon det. Jag nöjde mig med att nicka och försvann sedan bort genom folkmassorna till Den Läckande Kitteln innan jag begav mig hem med flampulver. Strax efter att jag kommit ut genom spisen utan minsta spår av sot eller något man kunde förvänta sig, hörde jag ljudet av tre människor som transfererade sig.

"Angel? Vad håller du på med? Vad har hänt?" Jag sade fortfarande ingenting utan började ta mig förbi dem och gick mot trappan med min tunga koffert på släp. När jag kom fram till trappan gav jag upp och såg på Ron.

"Ron, kan du hjälpa mig med min väska? Den är väldigt tung och jag orkar inte bära den just nu…" Han kastade en förvånad blick mot mamma och Harry innan han nickade och trängde sig förbi dem för att hjälpa mig med kofferten.

När han hjälpt mig att packa upp alla mina saker och vi tysta satt på min säng såg han tyst på mig innan han tvekande reste sig upp.

"Angie… Är du okej? De, - _vi_ är oroliga för dig. Du sade inte ett ord till varken din mamma eller Harry efter att du fått syn på oss på plattformen och sagt hej…" Jag ville inte svara. Jag avskydde att ljuga och föredrog att slingra mig undan för att slippa.

"Det är okej antar jag, det har bara hänt något… Ron, jag vill inte vara oartig, men snälla… Jag vill bara vara ensam just nu, du tror inte du skulle kunna låta mig vara ifred?" Han nickade och log sorgset mot mig innan han gick mot dörren. Alldeles innan han försvann ut stannade han upp och sade tyst;

"Okej… Jag vet att det är långt ifrån allt du berättar för mig Angela, men jag tänker inte tvinga dig. Men glöm inte att vi finns här för dig, vi finns här alla tre." Han tog ett steg till ut genom dörren innan han försiktigt stängde den bakom sig. Det fick allting att brista för mig och jag begravde ansiktet i min kudde och bara grät. Grät för första gången på så otroligt länge, och för så mycket. För min pappa, som jag egentligen aldrig träffat, men som jag ändå egentligen alltid känt, för att min mamma kanske ljugit för mig och börjat träffa Harry. För att jag var så egoistisk som inte kunde tillåta henne lite lycka också, allt bara brast och tårarna bara rann nerför mina kinder.

"Jag är orolig för henne Harry. Hon har aldrig betett sig såhär förut, vi har alltid haft ett nära förhållande och berättat allt för varandra, det här är inte likt henne. Jag vill bara veta vad som är fel, om det är någonting i skolan, om jag gjort något, jag vill veta vad som är fel!" Jag satte mig tyst på ett trappsteg nära botten, men inte så nära att de skulle kunna se mig och lyssnade på dem. Jag var inte avundsjuk, det var inte det, jag var bara… Ledsen och besviken på henne. Jag trodde vi berättade allt för varandra, och så gör hon såhär mot mig! Tårarna brände mot mina kinder och jag torkade ilsket bort dem. Jag var elva år och borde inte gråta som en liten barnunge.

"Ta det lugnt Hermione. Jag är säker på att inget är fel, men ni har aldrig varit ifrån varandra såhär förut, jag är säker på att det blev en stor omställning för henne att komma hem igen, och hon hade kanske sett fram emot att vara ensam med dig, vad vet vi? Det är inte ditt fel ´Mione, låt henne vara ifred ett tag så går det nog över." Jag skakade ilsket på huvudet. Det skulle inte gå över. Det skulle aldrig gå över! Min mamma kunde inte säga mig sanningen och det gjorde ont! Jag visste inte vem jag kunde lita på längre. Hur länge hade det egentligen pågått?

"Hermione… Jag vet inte vad du ska göra, men även om jag är en klumpig idiot så har jag sett henne, och jag tror inte att det här kommer att lösas av sig själv. Jag tror att hon _vill_ att du ska gå upp och prata med henne. Hon ville inte säga mycket, men hon mår dåligt, och jag vet inte varför men det kan nog ha något att göra med ett visst förhållande…" Det fick mig att haja till och jag insåg att jag höll andan medan jag väntade på hennes svar.

"Va? Vilket förhållande? Ron, du vet att hon aldrig skulle förstå, nej, det är lika bra att hon aldrig får veta." Jag hörde hur han suckade djupt och samtidigt kändes det för mig som om jag inte kunde få luft. Jag försökte andas, men fick ingen luft och tårarna brände mot mina ögon. Så det var alltså sant, och hon tänkte inte låta mig veta något. Jag kunde inte sitta kvar längre och ställde mig snabbt upp innan jag rusade uppför trappan, vilket innebar att jag glömde bort att vara tyst. Men just då brydde jag mig inte utan flydde upp till mitt rum och slog igen dörren bakom mig innan jag låste den, både med nyckel och en stol under handtaget så de inte skulle komma in.

Jag har aldrig avskytt min mamma, hon har alltid varit den enda jag någonsin haft, men just då hatade jag henne av hela mitt hjärta. Hur kunde hon ljuga så för mig! I mitt huvud gick jag igenom hela samtalet, ord för ord, men jag kunde ändå inte förstå. Hur kunde hon? Jag grät inte längre. Jag kunde känna hur tårarna låg som en klump i halsen, men jag vägrade låta dem falla och blinkade bara bort dem hela tiden. Jag vet inte hur länge jag satt där, det kan ha varit allt från sekunder till timmar, men det kändes som år för mig, då det första tyvärr var sanningen. Jag hade inte suttit där länge innan jag hörde springande steg i trappan och oroliga röster utanför min dörr.

"Angela? Angie öppna dörren." Jag gav dem inget svar, utan såg tyst på då de vred på dörrhandtaget, men det öppnades inte. Jag visste att de skulle försöka med trollformler, men såvida de inte kunde en trollformel som låste upp dörren samtidigt som den flyttade på stolen så var det ganska hopplöst. Mamma ville nämligen inte behöva spränga bort dörren…

"Angela Desirée Granger nu öppnar du dörren omedelbart!" Hon var upprörd, vi låste ju aldrig dörrarna annars, men jag såg bara tyst på dörren och rörde mig inte ur fläcken. Hon stod därute med Harry och Ron i över en kvart och försökte komma in, jag kunde höra deras mumlande röster då de pratade med varandra, och jag kunde se hur dörren lystes upp i olika färger då de prövade olika trollformler, men ingen fungerade. Egentligen borde de ha gjort det, men eftersom vi fått huset av Blaise, och han kom från en trollkarlsfamilj så var huset byggt med magi, och jag hade fått veta att låste jag dörren så kom ingen in utan mitt tillstånd.

"Ta det lugnt ´Mione… Låt mig få försöka…" Jag hörde hur de flyttade på sig och släppte fram honom för att försöka. Vad jag däremot inte visste var vem av dem det var som skulle försöka prata med mig.

"Angela? Angie, det är Ron. Kan jag få prata med dig?" Jag tvekade. Jag ville inte prata med någon, men å andra sidan så var det ju Ron, och han hade inte gjort något. Han hade inte ljugit för mig som de hade.

"Angie, jag lovar att det blir bara du och jag, din mamma och Harry kommer inte vara med, och de kommer inte heller få höra någonting. Jag lovar Angie. Dessutom, när bröt jag senast ett löfte till dig?" Jag reste mig sakta och drog sakta bort stolen från dörren innan jag låste upp den och öppnade den en liten bit, fullt beredd att dra igen den om han ljugit för mig och de skulle försöka komma in. Jag såg både Harry och mamma därute, och även om de såg lite oroliga ut, så gjorde de inget, förmodligen för att Ron såg ut att kunna göra något riktigt dumt om de gjorde något.

Han tog försiktigt ett steg framåt och kom slutligen in på mitt rum där han tyst satte sig ner på min sängkant som han gjort tidigare den dagen. Ingen sade något på länge, vi satt bara tysta där och lät tystnaden berätta det vi själva inte kunde säga. Tillslut lyfte Ron på huvudet och tog fram sin trollstav och sade en liten trollformel som hindrade mamma och Harry från att höra någonting som sades i rummet. Efter det verkade rummet om möjligt ännu tystare och jag såg stumt ner på mitt sängöverkast.

"Såå, vill du prata om det?" Jag skakade bara på huvudet och han sade ingenting mer. Det var en sådan där tystnad där man inte kände sig obekväm. Jag litade på Ron, och även om jag inte ens ville erkänna det för mig själv så visste jag att både det han sagt och inte sagt, hade han rätt i. Det var som en outtalad fråga och samtidigt ett outtalat svar emellan oss, och även om han inte sade något just då, så visste jag att han skulle lyssna när jag ville prata.

"Ron… Vad skulle du göra om du visste att dina bästa vänner ljugit för dig?" Han såg fundersamt på mig och det tog lite tid innan han svarade.

"Jag vet inte… Jag vet vad jag _har_ gjort, och det var att få förutfattade meningar utan att bry mig om att kolla upp alla fakta först.

"Jag har bråkat med Harry och Hermione många gånger, och vissa gånger så har de haft fel, men nästan alla gånger så har jag gått och blivit förbannad för något som egentligen inte fanns där… Jag tycker nog att om du bråkat med dina vänner så sätt dig ner och prata med dem, bli inte förbannad på dem och tro att du har rätt då du inte vet sanningen... Men det är inte dina vänner du bråkat med va?" Varför skulle han känna mig så väl? Han har känt mig i ett halvår och vet mer om mig än vad folk gjorde under flera år i min förra skola.

Jag skakade på huvudet och slog ner blicken.

"Nåja, tänk på vad jag sagt Angie. Och håll inte din mamma utanför det här är du snäll. Hon älskar dig, och ni är en familj. Ni måste prata med varandra." Jag nickade utan att se upp, och hörde hur han reste sig och lämnade rummet efter att ha upphävt trollformeln.

Hon visste att han hade rätt, och hon visste också att hon skulle bli tvungen att prata med sin mamma, och säga sanningen, samtidigt som hon skulle kräva den av henne också. Fylld av denna nya beslutsamhet så reste jag mig upp och lämnade rummet för att leta rätt på henne för att få lite svar.


	8. Kapitel 7 Möten och Förlåtelse

Juldagens morgon, ingens synpunkt…

Hon hade inte hittat sin mamma dagen innan, dörren till hennes rum hade varit låst och hon hade nedstämd gått tillbaka till sitt rum för att försöka sova, men nu var det en ny dag, och nu tänkte hon inte ge upp lika lätt.

"Mamma?" Angela öppnade tvekande dörren till sin mammas rum, osäker på vad hon skulle säga, men då hon kikade in i rummet såg hon till sin förvåning att rummet var tomt. Hon visste att de nedre våningarna var tomma, hon hade redan kollat där, och hennes mamma trivdes bäst i sitt eget rum, hon antog att det hade något med atmosfären att göra.

"Mamma?" Hon hade nu letat överallt i huset, i alla rum, och hade till och med gått ut för att leta efter henne, men hon fanns ingenstans. En plötslig ingivelse fick henne att rusa uppför alla trapporna igen och in genom en dörr som ledde till vinden och ut på en dold balkong.

"Mamma, vad gör du härute? Det är kallt, kom in igen…" Hon skakade bara på huvudet och såg tyst ut över snön. Angela suckade tyst och såg bedjande på henne.

"Mamma, jag är ledsen. Jag borde inte ha varit så kort i tonen igår, och jag borde ha pratat med dig, men jag blev så arg. Och sen då jag hörde att det var lika bra att jag aldrig fick veta då jag aldrig skulle kunna förstå… Jag klarade inte av tanken på att du hade ljugit för mig." Hon fick fortfarande ingen reaktion från henne, och det sårade henne mer än hon tidigare trott att hon tog avstånd från henne.

"– Vi träffades idag, för tolv år sedan…" Chockad över de lågmälda orden vände sig Angela mot sin mamma och såg chockat på henne.

"Vem träffade du för tolv år sedan?" Hon sade ingenting, utan såg bara ut över snön och log ett sorgset litet leende medan ögonen såg utan att egentligen se vad som fanns där.

"Han bråkade med mig först, mest på skämt vid frukosten, sen ville han visa mig något, men då jag sade att jag inte ville ha något med honom att göra stod han bara där, som om han inte visste vad han skulle ta sig till. Han visste sen, jag vet inte hur, kanske hörde han mig, kanske hade han velat berätta för mig redan innan att han visste, men han visste i alla fall, och han stannade…

"Han ville ha mig, ingen annan… - Den här dagen, för precis tolv år sedan… Jag insåg att jag älskade honom, att jag alltid skulle älska honom, vad som än hände. Tolv år… Så mycket kan hända på tolv år…" Hon började nynna på en för Angela okänd melodi, en melodi så sorglig att det kändes som om hennes hjärta grät och hon kände tårar formas i ögonen.

"Mamma, vad pratar du om, vad hände för tolv år sedan? Vem är det du pratar om?" Rädslan över att hennes mor skulle ha blivit alltför kall och fått feber vilket fick henne att yra oroade henne, men hon tillät sig inte ens att snudda vid tanken på att hon skulle ha blivit galen.

Hon visste inte längre vad hon skulle säga, utan stod bara och såg stumt på sin mor med tårar i ögonen som vägrade frysa och utan att kunna se bort.

"When everything is fading away,  
And there's nothing more to say,  
Just let me know and I'll be there…  
Only for you, only today, just for you…

When there is nothing more to do,  
When life is fading away,

Just call for me and I'll be there…

Only today, just give me a chance,

And I'll make it all okay,

Just to see you smile again..."

"Han kom aldrig mer… Inte ens då jag bad på mina bara knän om det… Bara att jag skulle få se honom igen… Aldrig mer… Aldrig mer…" Angel missade nästan det sista då hon pratade så lågt att det inte ens var en viskning, det var mer som om hon upprepade något som blivit sagt så många gånger tidigare att det blivit mer av en sak man sade utan att vara medveten om det. Angel suckade lågt och stirrade ut över staden. Hon hade ingen aning om hur länge de stod där, men plötsligt vände sig Hermione mot henne.

"Kom nu vännen… Det är kallt härute och vi måste göra oss i ordning för julfesten ikväll…

"Har du ätit frukost än?" När Angel skakade på huvudet fick hon genast bannor och log inombords. Allt verkade vara som det skulle igen.

Senare på kvällen

"Men kom igen då mamma! Vi måste skynda oss. Harry och Ron är snart här och du är inte klar än! Vad är det som är så viktigt med den här julfesten egentligen!" Hon fick fortfarande inget svar från sin mamma och började vanka av och an nedanför trapporna, helt omedveten om de roade blickar hon fick.

"Hermione! Trevligt att du ville ansluta dig till oss… Din dotter verkar ta efter sin far i det här ärendet… Kan aldrig sitta stilla och med ett väldigt litet tålamod och en kort stubin…" Hennes mor, som precis kommit ner skrattade hjärtligt, medan Angel snurrade runt och förskräckt såg på deras 'gäster'.

"Ron… Du får inte skrämma henne sådär… Det är inte snällt…" Hon log snett mot sina vänner och tog Angelas hand.

"Nåå, kom nu. Vi kan inte bli sena." Alla skrattade då Angel ilsket stampade med foten mot dem och lipade mot dem.

"Du är så elak mamma! Jag sade ju det själv ju!"

"Hermione! Jag är så glad att du kunde komma. Vi har saknat dig." Hon log mot Parvati, som stod alldeles utanför dörren och pratade med en mindre grupp av tjejer.

"Parvati, det var länge sedan. Det är trevligt att se dig igen. Vad har du haft för dig de senaste tolv, nåja, nästan i alla fall, åren?" De skrattade båda två och Angel gick tveksamt uppför trappan tillsammans med Ron och Harry.

"Hej Harry, Ron… Och du måste vara Angela. Min systerdotter har berättat om dig." Både Harry, Ron och Hermione såg förvirrat på henne.

"Jag visste inte att Padma fick en flicka då hon var sjutton…" Harry var förvirrad och frågan han ställde var precis vad alla tänkte. Men Parvati bara skrattade och skakade på huvudet.

"Neej, inte Padma, snarare våran syster. Hon är sju år äldre och heter Alena. Hennes dotter går i Ravenclaw." Angel nickade bara, hon visste vem Alenas dotter var.

"Hermione! Där är du ju. Vi har väntat på dig." Hon såg snabbt upp och fick syn på Blaise som leende stod i dörröppningen och väntade på dem.

"Men kom in, kom in. Ni ska inte stå härute och frysa, ni ska vara härinne med alla oss andra och ha kul. Det är ju trots allt jul." Angel skrattade till då hon såg bakom honom. En kille hon vagt hade en aning om att hon borde känna igen stod mitt i rummet iklädd grällt röda och gröna kläder som fick honom att se ut som en levande juldekoration. 'Juldekorationen' i fråga bar en hatt, och det fick mig att undra lite över vem den här personen egentligen var.

"Angela! Hey, va kul att se dig igen!" Jag såg chockat på honom.

"Romeo? Men, vad… vad gör du här?" Han skrattade bara åt mig och drog med mig bort mot ett bord.

"Neej, jag skulle ju egentligen stanna på Hogwarts, men mamma ångrade sig sen och ville ha hem mig. Jag åkte hem med en flyttnyckel. Jag trodde det hela skulle bli jättetråkigt, men det var ju innan jag visste att du skulle vara här." Han log charmigt mot mig och jag rodnade. Jag avskydde mig själv just då. Jag visste att Romeo kunde vara lite väl charmerande eller vad man skulle säga, men vi var ju bara kompisar, så jag kunde inte förstå varför jag nödvändigtvis skulle rodna i närheten av honom. Lyckligtvis verkade han inte ha märkt något och vi försvann snart bortåt.

Harry och Ron verkade vara glada att komma dit. Faktum var att jag också var glad att vi kommit. Jag hade varit borta så länge, men nu har jag äntligen fått vara hemma ett slag. Kanske inte så länge än, men det kommer.

Jag såg Angela försvinna in bland allt folk med något som liknade en julgransdekoration, men såg lite senare att det måste vara en av hennes vänner från skolan. Hon hade presenterat honom, men jag var lite upptagen då så jag hade inte tagit mig en riktig titt på honom. Han hade fått av sig de röda och gröna kläderna, och de skrattade båda två åt hans förra utstyrsel. Plötsligt såg hon upp och fick syn på mig, innan hon log mot honom och drog med honom mot mig och de andra.

"Romeo, det här är min mamma, mamma, du minns väl Romeo?" Jag nickade mot dem båda. Jag mindes honom, men inte så väldigt väl. Man kunde redan nu se att han skulle bli en väldig charmör senare, om han inte redan var det. Med sitt kastanjebruna mörka hår och djupblå ögon så kunde han nog få många tjejer på fall.

"Trevligt att träffas igen Ms Granger. Det är en ära att få träffa dig." Jag skrattade åt hans högtidliga sätt och vi pratade en lång stund. Han var väldigt intelligent och även om min dotter ännu inte märkt något så kunde man se att han brydde sig mer om henne än som en vanlig vän.

"Hermione… Är allt okej? Du ser lite, ja ta det inte på fel sätt, men det är jul och du ser lite ledsen ut. Vad är fel?" Ron stod precis bakom mig med en hand på min arm. Jag skakade på huvudet och lutade mig mot honom medan jag iakttog min dotter och Romeo innan de återigen försvann utom synhåll för mig.

"Inget är fel Ron, jag känner mig bara lite nere, det är allt. Men kom nu, jag vill ha något att dricka, och jag har hört att Blaise har en utmärkt personal som gör en alldeles speciell bål…" Han skrattade bara åt mig och med armen om mig tog han mig bortåt mot ett bord fyllt med mat och dryck.

"Hermione, Ron. Akta er!" Både jag och Ron snurrade runt och såg förskräckt på Harry.

"Vad, vad är det som är fel?" Han suckade bara.

"Ingenting… Gå på ni bara, glöm vad jag sade…" Vi såg konstigt på honom innan vi vände oss om för att gå vidare, - bara för att upptäcka att vi inte kunde gå någonstans.

"Vad är det som pågår här!" Ron såg sig förvirrat omkring och hans blick fästes på Harry.

"Du, det är ditt fel, alltihop! Vad har du nu hittat på?" Han ryckte bara på axlarna och såg på oss med okynniga ögon.

"Jag har inte gjort någonting, det var ni som ställde er under misteln." Han små skrattade åt Ron och gick sedan vidare för att prata med Ginny.

"Misteln? Vad menar han med…" Jag avbröt honom.

"Ron… Om två personer, två vuxna personer av olika kön hamnar under misteln måste de… Kyssas för att komma därifrån…" Det sista kom halvkvävt från mig. Jag kunde ju inte kyssa Ron, han var min bästa vän! Han rodnade och såg generat bort.

"Jaha… Det förklarar varför mamma aldrig hade några hemma, och tur var väl det…" Han rös och log snett mot mig.

"Hermione… Jag, det vill säga…" Han avbröt sig, tog ett djupt andetag och kysste mig. Det var en överraskning, men inte en otrevlig sådan. Vi bröt ifrån varandra och jag kände hur rodnaden brände på mina kinder innan jag hittade på en ursäkt och försvann därifrån.

Jag hittade snart Angela och hon skrattade lite åt mina röda kinder, men visste inte varför jag hade dem.

"Hermione, Angela, det är någon här jag vill att ni ska träffa." Vi vände oss om vid ljudet av Blaises röst och jag fick en chock. Framför mig stod ingen annan än Narcissa Black Malfoy.

"Mrs Malfoy. Vilken överraskning att se er här." Min röst darrade till, men så ytterst lite att få skulle märkt det.

"Miss Granger. Om jag får fråga, varför skulle jag inte vara här? Blaise är trots allt min gudson." Jag skämdes. Självklart skulle hon då vara där.

"Förlåt mig Ms M..." Hon avbröt mig.

"Snälla du, inte Malfoy. Jag må ha älskat min son, och min make, men det han gjorde var oförlåtligt. Jag har tagit mitt barndoms namn. Det är Black nu." Jag log sorgset mot henne.

"Jag är ledsen Ms Black. Jag önskar att det fanns något jag kunde göra för att få dig att må bättre. Jag vet hur det känns att förlora någon man älskar..." För första gången i mitt liv, sedan alla gånger jag hade träffat henne, så kände jag medkänsla för henne, och vad hon gått igenom. Samtidigt som jag för första gången såg in i hennes ögon insåg jag vad jag måste göra.

"Mrs... Förlåt mig, Ms Black, jag skulle vilja att ni träffade någon." Jag såg hur Blaise log mot mig ur ena ögonvrån och sedan drog sig undan. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och log mot henne.

"Jag skulle vilja att ni träffade min dotter. Angela Dalyne Granger." Jag visste att liksom Draco var hon tränad i att låta känslorna ligga kvar under ytan och aldrig synas, men just nu verkade det omöjligt. Hennes ögon vidgades och hon såg på min dotter med förundran i blicken.

"Så då var det alltså du..." Jag förstod ingenting. Vad var det hon pratade om?

"Förlåt?" Hon såg upp på mig och log helt plötsligt.

"Strax innan jag fick beskedet att min man och min son dött, så visste jag det själv, och jag grät mig själv till sömns, och jag drömde. För första gången på flera år så drömde jag. Jag såg både min make och min son, men i min dröm så var de lyckliga. De bråkade inte, och Lucius var inte längre en dödsätare. Vi hade återigen blivit en familj och vi var lyckliga." Tårar sken i hennes ögon, och hon verkade inte kunna släppa mig eller Angela med blicken.

"Innan jag vaknade så steg min son fram och sade till mig att inte vara ledsen. Han och Lucius hade klarat upp allting, och att han varit som lyckligast innan han dog.

"Jag visste att han blivit förälskad i någon innan han började sitt sjunde år, det syntes på honom på något sätt, men jag visste inte vem det var som fångat hans öga. Jag tror inte ens att han själv visste det, men sen fick jag en uggla vid jul, som sade till mig att han hittat henne. Han visste vem hon var, och han tänkte inte låta henne gå den här gången. Några månader senare, alldeles innan han dog, fick jag yttligare ett brev. Han skrev precis vad han kände, och han bad mig skicka en sak som betytt mycket för väldigt många, inklusive mig.

"Men då jag ser dig här framför mig så inser jag att han aldrig hann ge dig det..." Hon suckade och satte sig ner på en soffa alldeles i närheten.

"Vad var det han ville ge mig, och hur visste du att det var jag?" Hon log mot mig igen, och jag började inse att även om hon betett sig hemskt mot mig då vi var yngre, så var hon egentligen en vänlig kvinna, som bara fått en uppfostran till att tycka att hon var förmer än andra. Men innerst inne hade hon alltid vetat att det var fel, men inget kunnat göra. Kanske var det därför som Draco älskat sin mor, men hon hade aldrig vetat hur hon skulle göra med honom. Hon hade inte fått en likadan uppfostran som varken jag, Ron eller ens Angela.

"Han bad mig skicka en speciell gåva som getts från varje arvinge till den kvinnan han ville äkta. Mitt barn, han tänkte be om din hand i giftermål." Jag satt chockad och tittade från henne, till min dotter och tillbaka igen. Han hade tänkt...

"Han sade aldrig någonting om det..." Hon nickade.

"Det är förståeligt. Han tänkte vänta tills ni slutade. Han bad om ringen för att kunna behålla hoppet om en framtid med dig, och även om han ville vänta tills ni slutat skolan, för allas bästa, så antar jag att han aldrig sade något. Kärlek är inte ett ord som yttras ofta i vårat hem, men man kunde se på honom att han älskade dig. Jag har fått se foton, och de säger alla mig samma sak. Han talade sanningen till mig i min dröm. Han var lyckligare under sina sista månader än vad han varit under hela sitt liv, och det tackar jag dig för.

"Du lärde min son vad det betydde att älska någon, och tillsammans fick ni en dotter. Tack så mycket." Tårarna började rinna nerför mina kinder, jag kunde inte hjälpa det, de bara rann. Jag hade alltid trott att hon var ond, och att hon aldrig skulle kunna älska, men här satt hon och visade mig den raka motsatsen. Hon var väldigt kapabel att älska, hon hade bara inte vetat hur hon skulle kunna visa det. Jag kände hur någon först stod bakom mig, och sedan slog sig ned bredvid mig i soffan, men behövde inte vrida på huvudet för att få veta vem det var.

"Mrs Malfoy..." Hon skakade på huvudet åt honom och sade till honom att det var Ms Black nu för tiden. Han nickade åt henne och tog min hand.

"Är du okej 'Mione?" Jag nickade och log mot honom innan jag åter vände mig mot Narcissa och tog min dotters hand i min lediga och såg på dem båda.

"Angel... Det här är din farmor, Narcissa Black... - Jag skulle bli väldigt glad om ni ville släppa in varandra i era liv, och låta oss allihop få en familj. Det är nog någonting vi alla har saknat under några år..." Angela log försiktigt mot sin nyfunna farmor och tog ett försiktigt steg mot henne, och jag visste att allt skulle bli bra då min dotter återigen bevisade att hon var Dracos dotter genom att 'tvinga' igenom sin egen vilja.

"Ms Black, Narcissa, jag skulle vilja, om jag fick... Att Angela fick bära hans namn, att hon blev erkänd som en Malfoy. Hon är min dotter, men hon är hans också, och det skulle betyda mycket för mig, om hon blev erkänd som det." Hon log bara mot mig och nickade, som om det blivit bestämt för länge sedan, och som om det aldrig varit en fråga om den saken. Jag vände blicken mot Ron som log och tryckte min hand. Vi visste båda att allt skulle bli okej, allt skulle ordna sig.


	9. Kapitel 9 Upplevelser och Sjukhusflygeln

"Kom igen nu Angela, vi måste åka nu annars missar du tåget!" Mamma ropade nerifrån hallen och jag skyndade mig att kasta ner det sista i min ryggsäck. Min koffert hade blivit nedtagen för länge sedan av Harry och Ron, men det absolut sista tog jag i ryggsäcken. Jag hade försovit mig, eller snarare, struntat i mammas rop om att jag var tvungen att gå upp förens hon ropade vid halv tio och sade att jag skulle missa tåget om jag inte gick upp. Jag skyndade mig nerförr trappan och log mot Ron och mamma, Harry hade redan åkt till perrongen med min koffert, och tog en handfull med flampulver. Jag vände mig om och log mot dem, innan jag steg in i spisen och försvann.

"Angela!" Harry stod där med ett leende på läpparna när jag steg ut, och vi började gå mot tåget. När vi kom till plattformen stod mamma och Ron redan där och väntade på oss. Ron hade lagt armen om mammas midja, och hon lutade sig mot hans axel. Ron hade äntligen sagt till henne hur han kände på julfesten hos Blaise, och hade varit sådär löjligt lycklig efter det. Mamma, hon såg lycklig ut igen, och inte bara så lycklig som hon varit med bara mig tidigare, utan helt lycklig. Sorgen i hennes ögon var borta nu, och jag visste att det var Ron som gjorde henne så lycklig, och därför var han okej i mina ögon. Jag gick snabbt fram till dem, och sade sedan hejdå till dem allihop innan jag gick på tåget. Jag letade inte rätt på mina vänner på en gång, utan ställde mig vid dörren och såg på min mamma och de andra så länge jag bara kunde. Tåget började rulla, och jag drabbades av den allra konstigaste känsla jag inte riktigt kunde placera. Jag vinkade åt dem så länge jag kunde innan tåget försvann runt en krök och jag inte längre kunde se dem. Då drog jag mig bortåt och började leta efter mina försvunna vänner.

"Gissa vem..." Någon hade lagt sina händer över mina ögon och jag kunde inte se någonting. Jag stod helt stilla och drog efter andan innan jag log mot tomma intet.

"Nate." Händerna drogs undan från mina ögon och jag vände mig om med ett leende på läpparna och mötte hans chockade blick.

"Hur visste du att det var jag?" Jag ryckte på axlarna och skrattade åt honom.

"Du är den enda bland alla killarna som går första året i Gryffindors som vet att det faktiskt är okej att ta ett bad då och då..." Han lade huvudet på sned och tittade på henne innan han brast i skratt och hon följde snart efter.

"Hmm... du kan nog ha rätt, jag borde kanske tipsa min bror om det där... Vi kan ju inte låta folk veta att det faktiskt är någon skillnad på oss..." Han blinkade åt mig och vi följdes sedan åt bortåt till kupén. När vi var halvvägs dit så hände dock något. Jag kunde inte säga någonting, allt hände utan förvarning. Plötsligt vek jag mig bara dubbel och kunde knappt andas. Jag hörde hur Nate skrek till och han föll på knä bredvid mig och såg livrädd ut.

"Angel, Angie! Vad är det för fel! Snälla, någon hjälp!" Han ropade ut i korridoren, hoppades att någon skulle höra innan han lade mitt huvud i sitt knä och gungade fram och tillbaka. Jag kunde tydligt se att han var livrädd. Jag hörde ljudet av springande steg och kände hur jag försvann längre och längre bort från alla människor runt omkring mig. Allt blev suddigt och jag kände mig illa mående. Allting gungade och det gjorde bara så ont. Jag visste inte vad som var fel, men det var någonting och det gjorde så ont! Jag fick ingen luft...

"Miss Malfoy... Så trevligt att se dig här med oss igen... Du gjorde alla på tåget riktigt rädda, och de var väldigt oroliga för dig." Jag öppnade sakta ögonen, det gjorde fortfarande ont, men nu gjorde det ont i hela kroppen, och det var mer som en stickande smärta än den skärande jag känt på tåget.

"H...Hur..." Jag vätte läpparna och försökte igen, bara för att misslyckas. Genast var någon vid min sida med ett glas vatten, som jag mer än gärna drack. Jag kände hur någon stödde mitt huvud för att låta mig dricka mer. När glaset var tomt log jag trött mot personen i fråga och upptäckte att det var Romeo som gett mig vattnet. Han stod där och log osäkert mot mig innan han försvann in bland alla de andra, som jag faktiskt inte upptäckte förens då. Jag log osäkert och tänkte precis säga något då Madam Pomfrey störtade ut från sitt kontor och började skrika på alla.

"Ut, ut, Ut! Hon behöver vila! Efter allt ståhej och allt som hände på tåget så är det här absolut _inte_ rätt tid för besök! Schas!" Hon schasade ut dem allihop och jag såg på med ett litet leende på läpparna. Det var kanske lite grymt att kasta ut dem sådär, men jag var trött, och jag tyckte egentligen det var ganska rart att hon brydde sig så om sina patienter.

"Jag ska låta dig vila Agela, men tänkte att du kanske skulle vilja veta att din mamma tänker på dig hela tiden." Han stannade upp, och jag log mot honom, även om jag kände mig ganska tom inombords. Om hon nu tänkte så mycket på mig, varför var hon då inte här?

"Hon var på väg hit redan innan jag hann prata klart, men jag lyckades få henne att förstå att det kanske var bäst om hon inte kom hit." Han tog ett djupt andetag innan han fortsatte;

"Vi vet inte vad som hände där på tåget, och vi vet inte varför. Poppy gjorde ett antal olika tester på dig, men ingenting verkar vara 'fel'..." Jag nickade mot honom, och vred sedan på huvudet då Madam Pomfrey kom inom synhåll igen.

"Förlåt mig Dumbledore, men hon behöver vila, så om ni skulle kunna tänka er att..." Hennes röst dog bort, men vi visste båda två vad hon menade. Kunde han vara så snäll att gå så jag fick vila. Han nickade mot oss båda två innan han försvann ut genom dörren och jag lade mig sakta ner mot madrassen igen. Det skulle bli skönt att få sova. Jag var bara så trött...

Jag vaknade igen av att någon strök mitt hår. Till min stora förvåning var det ljust runt omkring mig, och jag var inte längre i sjukhusflygeln. Den beröringen... Det kändes som om jag kände igen den, men ändå inte. Den var så välbekant, men ändå så okänd. Jag slog upp ögonen helt och såg att jag låg med huvudet i någons knä och att vi, som jag redan insett, inte var kvar i sjukhusflygeln. Vi var förmodligen inte ens kvar på Hogwarts. Vi var mitt ute på en äng av något slag, antingen det eller mitt ute i en park. Blommor växte överallt runt omkring oss, men vi satt på en välklippt gräsmatta och jag kunde höra hur fåglarna sjöng, men det var inte allt... Det lät som om någon sjöng själv. Eller snarare hummade på någon visa, men jag kände fortfarande personens fingrar i mitt hår. Men till skillnad från när många andra personer rörde mitt hår, så var det här lugnande, och jag tyckte om det. Plötsligt slutade det, och jag kände hur personen slappnade av och jag kände blickarna på mig.

"Ååh, så du är äntligen vaken... Jag har väntat på det nu." Jag kunde riktigt höra hur han log, för jag insåg nu att det var en han. Jag satte mig försiktigt upp, rädd för att det skulle göra ont, innan jag insåg att jag inte kände någonting alls. Jag mådde alldeles utmärkt.

"Var är jag? Vem är du, vad vill du?" Jag kände mig som en skådespelare i någon dålig såpopera som fått gå på tv alldeles för länge, men som ändå klängde sig fast vid det sista av livet i den. Jag hörde plötsligt hur han skrattade åt mig, vilket borde ha fått mig att bli arg, men istället fick mig att bli lugnare.

"Se dig omkring Angela, var tror du vi är?" Jag såg mig omkring och insåg att vi faktiskt var ute i en park, men inte vilken park som helst, utan parken som funnits alldeles utanför mitt hus i Bristol, där vi bara bott en kort tid, men ändå… Jag hade älskat den parken.

"Hur kommer det sig att vi är här? Jag trodde de hade jämnat allt med marken för att bygga ett nytt shopping center…" Han svarade inte, men jag såg hur han pekade mot ett litet hus på andra sidan. Hon följde hans blick och kände hur hjärtat hoppade upp i halsgropen på henne, eller det var i alla fall så det kändes. Där på gatan var hon själv, och hennes mamma. Visserligen mycket yngre, men ändå…

"När är det här egentligen? Jag känner igen oss, men vem, när… Hur är det här möjligt? Vem _är _du egentligen!" Nu hörde jag tydligt hur han skrattade, och han lade armen om mig, innan han vred mig runt så jag kunde se på honom.

"Jag tror du vet vem jag är, och jag tror du vet hur allt det här är möjligt…" Jag hade inte sett på mannen innan, men nu öppnade jag ögonen och fick världens chock. Det var helt enkelt omöjligt!

"Jag skulle inte riktigt vilja säga omöjligt... Otroligt kanske, men omöjligt är väl kanske att överdriva lite…" Vad var det egentligen som pågick här? Kan han läsa mina tankar nu också? Han skakade på huvudet.

"Jag kan inte läsa dina tankar, jag uppfattar dem kanske, men du är väldigt lik din mor, och hon var, eller är kanske vi ska säga, inte världens bästa skådespelare.

"Ni bär era känslor så alla kan se dem, och jag säger inte att det är något dåligt, det kan ibland vara väldigt bra, men ibland kan det också vara tvärtom…" Plötsligt kände jag mig sorgsen och vände mig bort från honom, och följde de två figurerna med blicken. De var nästan framme nu och svängde in vid huset och hade stängt grinden bakom sig.

"Hon sade att du nästan aldrig lät någon veta hur du kände… Att du inte sade något om hur du kände för henne förens… Jaa, du vet… Förens du dog." Jag svalde hårt och vågade inte se på honom.

Jag visste att hon inte riktigt vågade se på mig, inte för att jag kunde klandra henne, det här måste vara riktigt svårt för henne. Att plötsligt få träffa någon man aldrig _egentligen_ träffat, det måste ha blivit lite av en chock. Jag tvekade lite innan jag sträckte fram min hand och lyfte upp hennes huvud så hon såg på mig. Hon såg på mig, trots att hon egentligen inte ville, men ändå så släppte jag henne inte. Jag strök med min tumme över hennes kind och log sorgset mot henne.

"Ett av mina många misstag… Kanske också ett av mina största." Jag suckade, mindes vad som hänt. Det var konstigt… Elva år hade gått, till och med mer, men ändå kändes det som om allt hade hänt igår. Hon lyssnade fortfarande, det var i alla fall ett gott tecken.

"Kom med mig… Jag vill visa dig något." Jag reste mig upp, tog hennes hand och fick henne att följa med mig bortåt på en väg igenom parken. Jag visste att det här skulle bli svårt, kanske inte för henne, men för mig. Hon skulle nog bara bli arg, i alla fall om hon var minsta lik sin mor.

"Varför är vi här?" Jag svarade henne inte, hon skulle bli tvungen att se utan att få veta något innan. Det var orsaken till att de skickat mig. De visste att jag skulle bli tvungen att göra det, för allas skull. Jag slöt ögonen tillfälligt, och parken fylldes med dimma. I alla fall så var det dimma man såg, men egentligen var dimman bara där för att dölja det som egentligen pågick.

Plötsligt flammade facklor upp på väggarna runt omkring oss, och jag såg hur Angela, - min dotter, ryggade tillbaka och jag såg för första gången en glimt av rädsla i hennes ögon. Hon var precis som jag själv varit insåg jag plötsligt. Enda skillnaden var att jag visste en hel del om henne, och hon visade sina känslor mer än vad jag gjort, även om hon var alltför lik mig, och min familj, även om hon aldrig uppfostrats av oss… Tanken gjorde mig olustig till mods. Kanske det inte är något som vi får lära oss, kanske det är något som vi föds med…

"Var… Var är vi egentligen?" Jag såg inte på henne, utan höll blicken stadigt riktad framåt medan jag ledde henne genom korridoren och bortåt. Plötsligt hördes ett skrik och mitt ansikte stelnade till, jag visste vad det var som de tvingade mig att visa henne, och just då förbannade jag dem för det. Hon var bara ett barn, mitt barn för den delen, hon borde inte behöva se det här! Men jag var tvungen att bita ihop och visa henne det här.

"Vi är i mitt föräldrahem. Lyssna på mig Angie!" Jag tog tag om hennes axlar och hukade mig så vi såg varandra rätt in i ögonen.

"Lyssna på mig, det du kommer att få se är inte trevligt, men jag tänker ge dig ett val. Om du känner att du inte klarar mer, så vänd dig om, gå ut och se dig inte om. Slut ögonen och beordra dig själv hem.

"Du vet hur det fungerar. Som när du var liten och drömde mardrömmar… Du brukade sluta ögonen och beordra dig själv hem till din mamma, för du visste att hon skulle trösta dig och ta hand om dig. Hör du mig Angie?" Hon nickade och kastade sig plötsligt om halsen på mig. Det chockade mig, och jag kramade henne tafatt tillbaka då jag hörde att hon grät.

"Snälla Angie, gråt inte… Jag klarar inte av att du gråter, herregud, jag klarade inte av när din mamma grät heller, jag klarar det inte, snälla gråt inte Angie…" Hon snyftade mot min axel och höll mig bara hårt. Jag visste inte varför, och jag visste inte vad jag kunde göra heller, så jag bara höll om henne.

"Det var du… Det var du hela tiden…" Jag stelnade till. Det var inte meningen att hon skulle få veta något. Jag vände blicken uppåt och ställde tyst en fråga inom mig. Svaret jag fick, fick mig att småle innan jag vände mig mot min dotter.

"Sch… Det är okej, allt är okej nu." Hon skakade ilsket på huvudet och drog sig undan.

"Allt är inte alls okej! Om allt var okej så skulle du vara hemma med oss, och du och mamma skulle vara gifta, och jag skulle ha flera småsyskon, och vi skulle vara en familj!" Jag fångade snabbt in henne och höll om henne, men hon slet sig loss och torkade argt sina tårar på ärmen.

"Men det är vi inte, och du finns inte ens där! Allt är inte alls okej!" Jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga, eller göra för den delen. Jag hade aldrig vetat hur hon kände för allt det här. Hon suckade plötsligt och drog sig undan ännu mer.

"Kom igen nu. Jag måste tillbaka snart, så visa mig vad du måste så jag kan sticka sen." Hennes röst var kylig och jag skrattade tyst för mig själv. Jag visste mer än väl vad hon höll på med. Men hon skulle inte vilja lyssna på mig just nu, så jag sade ingenting, utan följde bara med henne längs med korridoren.

Jag visade henne många saker den kvällen, men det var den sista som var den viktigaste.

"Angela… Den där mannen i hörnet där… Han hamnade i Azkaban tillsammans med Voldemorts andra dödsätare. Enda skillnaden var att eftersom att Dementorerna inte längre vaktade Azkaban så blev allt mer och mer som ett fängelse som mugglarna använder.

"Den här mannen sattes in på livstid, enda problemet var att han släpptes för någon vecka sedan, på grund av sitt 'goda uppförande'. Ministeriet kollade aldrig riktigt efter vad han hade gjort, och trodde att han bara hamnat i dåligt sällskap. Men det är inte varför jag ville att du skulle komma hit, jag ville varna dig.

"Jag var ett viktigt vittne emot dödsätarna och den här mannen har svurit hämnd på mig, men eftersom jag inte längre finns i livet tänker han gå efter dem jag älskade mest." Jag såg hur blodet försvann från Angelas ansikte och hur hon chockat lutade sig emot en vägg.

"Mamma… Jag måste hjälpa mamma!" Jag tog tag i hennes armar och höll fast henne.

"Hermione är okej, jag lovar. Det har hänt en del saker, och jag lovar dig att hon är helt säker. Men nej, även om hon var hans första mål, så blev du ett ännu större mål då han fick veta vem du var. Angie, det är dig han är ute efter!" Hon gick från att ha kämpat i mina armar till att bli helt slapp, och även om jag visste att hon inte kunde svimma här, så blev jag ändå orolig.

Efter en lång stund, precis hur lång kan jag inte riktigt avgöra, för tiden här går annorlunda än då man lever, så började vi gå tillbaka, och vi gjorde oss redo för att sända tillbaka henne.

"Jag önskar att jag fått lära känna dig bättre… - Pappa… Och jag önskar att du fått lära känna mig också." Jag stannade. I hela mitt liv hade jag velat vara omgiven av människor som älskade mig, jag hade velat skaffa en familj, få höra orden som jag aldrig själv fick säga, och nu… Nu då jag var död, då fick jag höra det. Jag gav henne en hård kram och viskade i hennes öra;

"Jag kanske inte kunnat vara där för dig kroppsligen, men jag vet allt om dig. Jag var alltid där min älskling, min ängel." Vi hade båda tårar i ögonen när vi skildes åt, och innan hon försvann lade jag handen på hennes axel och bad henne ge Hermione ett meddelande från mig.

"Hälsa Hermione från mig, och säg till henne att vi väntar på henne då det blir hennes tur, att vi _båda_ kommer vänta på henne, att han önskar att vi båda fått bli lyckliga, och säg till henne att inte ha dåligt samvete över Ron. Hon förtjänar någon som kan göra henne lycklig, nu då jag aldrig fick chansen att göra det.

"Samtidigt du min lilla älskling, jag älskar dig också… Har alltid gjort det, och kommer alltid att göra. Vem tror du det var som egentligen gav din mamma namnet hon gav dig? Det kom inte helt ur det blå ska du veta…" Hon log ett strålande leende mot mig, gav mig en sista kram, och försvann sedan. Hon såg aldrig tårarna som rann nerför mina kinder.

"Jag är klar nu, jag tror att jag äntligen är klar nu…" Jag visade orden och såg uppåt, innan ett ljussken omfamnade mig och jag försvann.

Jag satte mig skakad upp i sängen och drog ett djupt andetag. Madame Pomfrey var genast framme vid min säng och gav mig ett glas vatten.

"Mår du bra Miss Gr.. Malfoy menar jag?" Jag nickade tvekande och hon försvann efter att ha utfört några helande trollformler över mig. Jag skulle få komma tillbaka till Gryffindor redan på morgonen, och då tänkte jag vara redo. Jag skulle ta reda på så mycket jag bara kunde om den här mannen, inte bara för min skull, utan för allas. Med den tanken i huvudet somnade jag åter om, men den här gången helt utan drömmar, och med ett leende på läpparna. Jag hade fått träffa min pappa, och jag visste att han alltid funnits där. Det var därför han verkat vara så bekant för mig.


	10. Kapitel 10 Hemskheter och Fångar

Ljudet från raspande fjäderpennor mot pergament och elever som vände blad i böckerna de läste var för det mesta lugnande och rogivande, men just nu så kände jag mig bara besvärad av alla ljud. Jag behövde koncentrera mig, men då skolåret gick mot sitt slut verkade alla ha drabbats av en studie mani och satt i just biblioteket. Jag var mer än väl medveten om att sällskapsrummet skulle vara överfullt, och sovsalen var inte precis en plats där jag kunde koncentrera mig. Då skulle snart Dessie, Serena, Arlene och Lulu vara på mig om vad som egentligen hade hänt med Romeo under jullovet. Och för att vara riktigt ärlig så var jag hjärtligt trött på att förklara för dem att ingenting hade hänt, och vi bara var vänner. Vi var ju bara elva för sjutton gubbar! Jag suckade och försökte koncentrera mig igen, men insåg att jag inte skulle få något gjort och gav upp. Jag smällde igen boken och fick en hård blick från Madame Pince för det, i vanliga fall skulle jag be om ursäkt, men idag orkade jag inte bry sig om det. Jag ställde mig upp och lämnade biblioteket utan att se mig om. Jag var på dåligt humör för tillfället, jag kunde inte hitta någonting om personen jag blivit varnad för, och det spelade ingen roll att jag blivit lovad att hon skulle vara säker, hon var min _mamma_ för guds skull! Jag var orolig för henne.

"Angela!" Jag snurrade runt, och det jag såg fick mina ögon att tåras.

"Mamma!" Jag sprang emot henne, och kastade mig i hennes armar, jag brydde mig inte om vad folk skulle säga eller tycka, hon var här, just nu, och jag kände mig både glad och lättad. Hon var okej, ingenting hade hänt.

"Mamma, vad gör du här?" Hon skrattade bara och höll om mig. Just nu behövdes det inga svar, jag var bara glad att hon fanns här, att hon inte försvunnit.

"Vi fick ett meddelande från Dumbledore. Han må ha fått mig att inse att jag inte borde ha kommit hit förut, men nu var han orolig.

"Lilla dumsnut, vad fick dig att näst intill låsa in dig i biblioteket varje dag?" Hon strök mig över håret innan hon ställde sig upp och jag fick syn på Ron. Jag log bara oskuldsfullt och ryckte på axlarna. Ron såg okynnigt på mig och mamma innan han började hosta. I alla fall låtsades han göra så, men jag visste vad det var som var felet, eller jaa… Det han försökte dölja.

"Det var en grej jag behövde kolla upp bara, fortfarande behöver faktiskt," sade jag frånvarande och började gå över en lista med böcker i mitt huvud som kanske skulle kunna vara till hjälp, då en helt annan bok plötsligt dök upp i mitt huvud. Självklart! Hur kunde jag vara så dum?

"Ursäkta mig ett tag är ni snälla." Sade jag distraherat innan jag försvann i riktning mot biblioteket, alla tidigare tankar helt bortblåsta.

"Undrar vad som tog åt henne…" Ron såg undrande efter henne och jag skakade på huvudet.

"Jag är orolig för henne Ron. Dumbledore sade att hon inte varit sig lik sedan jullovet slutade. Efter det som hände ombord på tåget." Jag skakade på huvudet och lade armarna om mig själv, medan Ron stod bakom mig och jag lutade mig mot honom.

"Jag borde ha kommit hit då Ron. Jag borde ha struntat i vad de sade, och kommit hit. Kanske det hade varit annorlunda då. Hon beter sig som en zombie eller en sömngångare nu Ron! Du såg hur hon var mot oss." Jag suckade och såg upp mot honom. Han svarade inte på ett tag, och verkade se ut i tomma intet för att försöka hitta ett svar, eller hitta ett sätt att formulera sig.

"Vet du vad Hermione… Jag vet att du bryr dig om din dotter, jag vet att du älskar henne, men du kan inte alltid vara där för henne. Du kan inte vara där varenda gång hon faller och slår sig, du kan inte vara där första gången hon ramlar av en kvast då hon ska flyga och kanske gör någonting fel, och du vet det, _vi _vet det. Du måste veta att hon kommer klara sig ändå.

"Man lär sig från sina misstag, och hon är ung, hon kommer att göra många fler. Hon kommer att göra sig illa, på flera olika sätt, hon kommer att råka ut för olyckor, det handlar om att växa som människa ´Mione. Hon är din dotter, hon är starkare än du tror, hon kommer klara sig.

"Dessutom vill jag minnas att du gjort samma sak några gånger inför prov…" Han höjde retande ett ögonbryn mot mig och log retsamt mot mig. Jag rodnade och smällde lättsamt till honom på armen.

"Det är inte samma sak Ron. Eller, på ett sätt kanske, men det här är annorlunda. Jag kan känna det…"

Någonting glimtade till i hans ögon, och an nickade långsamt.

"Jag tror jag förstår. Min mamma pratade ofta med oss, och vi fick veta mer om hela den där mor, dotter, son grejen… Men samtidigt tror jag kanske inte att du är den som borde prata med henne. Stanna här, gå och prata med någon, låt mig ta hand om Angie." Jag nickade sakta, men var inte fullkomligt övertygad om att jag gjorde rätt. Hon var min dotter, jag borde kanske… Som om Ron läst mina tankar skakade han på huvudet mot mig.

"Gör inte sådär mot dig själv ´Mione… Du är ingen dålig förälder för att du skickar någon annan att prata med din dotter. Ibland är det kanske bäst att man skickar någon annan. De kan se saker som föräldrarna inte gör." Jag nickade och lät honom sakta gå bortåt, mot biblioteket, - mot min dotter.

"Gotcha!" Efter flera fruktlösa timmar i biblioteket hade jag äntligen hittat boken jag letade efter. När jag nu väl hade boken så var det inte svårt att hitta rätt stycke också.

"McKay… Var är du…" jag hörde inte stegen bakom mig, men jag märkte definitivt då någon tog tag i boken och lyfte undan den. Jag snurrade snabbt runt, redo att ge vem det nu var en riktig utskällning, men fann mig själv stirrandes uppåt mot Ron Weasley.

"Ron! Ge tillbaks den där boken! Jag behöver den!" Han såg bara ner på mig med bekymrade ögon.

"Och varför skulle du behöva ha information om McKay? Det fanns bara en man med det namnet, och han, - låt oss bara säga att du inte behöver bekymra dig om honom."

Jag kunde inte svara honom. Vad skulle jag säga?

"Här, kom med mig ett tag…" Vi satte oss ner vid ett avskilt bord, och han fiskade upp något ur sin ficka, innan han bröt den i två och gav mig halva.

"Här, du ser ut att behöva den.

"Kom igen nu Angie, jag har inte förgiftat chokladen om du tror det…" Han såg på mig med skratt i ögonen och jag log mot honom innan jag tog en tugga. Värme spred sig genom hela kroppen på mig och jag slappnade av. Jag såg ner mot bordet, och såg plötsligt upp mot honom med rädsla i blicken. Det var märkligt. Bara sekunder innan hade jag varit avslappnad och varm, nu var jag kall, och jag var rädd.

"Ron… Vad skulle du säga om jag sade att McKay faktiskt är något vi behöver bekymra oss om? Ifall jag sade att han var ute efter mamma, ute efter henne för att hon varit tillsammans med _honom_?" Ron såg bekymrat på mig.

"Vad menar du Angie? Varför skulle McKay vara ute efter Hermione för att hon varit tillsammans med Draco? Angel, vad är det som pågår här egentligen?" Jag började bli hysterisk nu, och visste inte vad jag skulle göra. Det spelade ingen roll hur mycket jag försökte kämpa emot, jag sade honom sanningen.

"Jag vet inte varför, inte precis i alla fall. Allt jag vet är att McKay vill ha hämnd, och han tänker ta ut den på oss. Ron vad ska jag göra? Pappa vet att något kommer hända, och jag måste stoppa det… Snälla Ron, hur klarade ni det? Hur besegrade ni Voldemort och vad gjorde ni för att komma över det? Snälla Ron, jag behöver hjälp!"

Han såg chockat på henne. Vad hände egentligen här? Och, -'_pappa_'? Draco var död, och vad var det som pågick här egentligen!

"Angie… Snälla du, tala om för mig vad du menar." Hon såg upp mot honom med tårfyllda ögon, och till hans stora förvåning, så bröt hon ihop totalt.

"Jag klarar inte det här Ron… Jag klarar det inte.

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra, jag vet inte hur jag skulle kunna hjälpa någon, och jag vet inte ens vad det är som jag måste göra…" Hon brast i gråt och klängde sig fast vid honom, och han stod där, chockad och höll om henne. Han hade medvetet gett henne en bit av sina bröders senaste uppfinning. En slags choklad som verkade helt oskyldig, men som egentligen fick dig att avslöja allt som kunde tänkas bekymra dig, den fick dig att avslöja allt. Vad den gjorde var att den spred sig snabbt igenom hela kroppen och fick dig att känna dig varm, och säker, innan den fick alla dina bekymmer och rädslor att stiga upp till ytan, och slutligen fick dig att avslöja allt, fick dig att säga sanningen. Det här var egentligen farligt, eller kunde vara, och Ron skulle aldrig ha gett chokladen till Angie, eller någon annan, men för tillfället så kände han sig väldigt glad att han haft med sig en bit i fickan. Det hon bar runt på var alldeles för mycket för en elva årig liten flicka.

"Okej Angie, ta det lugnt. Sätt dig ner så ska jag berätta. Du kommer inte att gilla det, och det är kanske inte så bra att berätta det för dig, men sätt dig ner så ska jag berätta…"

"Harry och jag, vi jobbade som aurorer, och jaa… Vi bestämde oss för att bli just det då vi fick veta att Hermione försvunnit. Du måste förstå Angie, hon var vår allra bästa vän, och hon betydde otroligt mycket för oss då, det gör hon fortfarande…

"Det tog oss tre år för oss att avsluta utbildningen, och under den tiden hände mycket i våra liv. Du har ju träffat Ginny, min syster… Hon var en av Hermiones första riktiga tjej kompisar, och hon tog hennes försvinnande väldigt hårt. Under kriget förlorade vi våran bror. Percy lever fortfarande, kroppsligen, men själsligen är han borta. Percy var en uppblåst idiot som ville, och trodde för mycket om sig själv, och om sin egen position, men han var vår bror, och vi älskade honom, älskar honom fortfarande, men han var lite närmare Ginny än oss andra. Vi förlorade honom, och vi förlorade din far också, på så kort tid. Draco dog innan våran bror försvann, men det betyder inte att det gör mindre ont för det.

"Det visade sig snart efter också att Ginny haft ett förhållande med Dean Thomas i våran årskurs. De hade blivit tillsammans igen någon gång i april, och han dog hösten efter kriget… Bara några månader efter att vi slutat skolan. Han hade fått en hel del skador under kriget, och han verkade vara på bättringsvägen då någonting hände och han dog. Ginny tog det väldigt hårt. Hon hade varit bräcklig efter att Hermione försvann, så det där blev sista strået för henne. Hon bröt ihop totalt och vi var tvungna att lägga in henne på S:t Mungos psykavdelning. Vi hade fått höra om olika ledtrådar om Hermione sedan hon försvunnit och alla aurorer som ministeriet kunde avvara var ute och letade efter henne.

"Harry och jag letade också efter henne, men det fanns inga spår. Hon hade ju lämnat kvar allt hos sina föräldrar, och använde ingen som helst magi. Avsiktlig som oavsiktlig… " Han drog djupt efter andan och såg bort. Hans ögon var fulla av tårar, och jag visste att det var svårt för honom att berätta det här för mig, men jag måste få veta!

"Som sagt, tre år senare hade jag och Harry klarat av utbildningen, och även om ministeriet fortfarande letade efter henne, så visste vi att om det funnits några spår så hade de sedan länge försvunnit, men vi ville inte ge upp. Och som aurorer hade vi mycket mer auktoritet, och kunde göra mycket mer." Han stannade upp innan han reste sig och gick bort till ett av fönstren och såg ut på skolans område. Snön hade inte försvunnit helt ännu, och det var elever ute och hade snöbollskrig och mycket annat som kunde göras med snö. Han låg en slags känsla av vemod över honom, och jag insåg att det här kanske var saker jag inte borde veta något om.

"Du vet, egentligen så är det otroligt hur fort alla kan hämta sig. Hur kort tid vi egentligen behöver för att glömma vissa saker. Som om några av de hemskaste sakerna som händer i trollkarls världen inte behöver så lång tid på sig för att vi ska glömma dem, som sår som läker så otroligt snabbt. Men sen finns de ju andra sår, andra händelser som verkar ta mycket längre tid. Mycket längre tid." Han vände sig hastigt mot mig igen, och för ett ögonblick så såg han nästan arg ut innan han skakade på huvudet och tungt satte sig ner på sin stol igen.

"Jag vet inte vad mer jag kan berätta… Harry och jag spenderade åtta år på att försöka hitta Hermione igen, innan vi av en ren slump hittade henne, eller om hon faktiskt hittade oss…" Han skrattade bittert, och det gjorde mig olustig. Jag visste att han inte var arg på min far, eller på mamma, eller ens på mig, men jag tror att han var arg på situationen.

"Jag förstår helt enkelt inte. Varför var hon tvungen att försvinna? Varför räckte inte vi till, varför räckte inte **_jag_** till?"

Jag bestämde mig då för att jag inte behövde höra mer, jag hade hört det jag behövde få veta, och ställde mig upp och gick runt bordet innan jag gav honom en kram.

"Det var inte erat fel. Inte hennes heller, men en del saker måste man klara av själv, utan hjälp från någon annan, andra gånger så flyr man för att det gör ont. Det var inte ert fel, det var bara det att hon… - Jag tror att hon var rädd för allt just då. Jag tror det var därför hon försvann." Han nickade långsamt innan en diskret hostning fick dem att se upp och vi log mot varandra innan vi skildes åt.

"Det var trevligt att se dig igen Ron. Jag hoppas vi ses igen vid vårlovet?" Han nickade bara och log mot mig innan han lämnade mig ensam med min mamma.

"Okay, så vi ses på vårlovet, eller alldeles innan." Hermione nickade och vände sig mot sin dotter innan hon tog Rons hand och vinkade mot henne.

"Jag lovar Angie. Men vi måste gå nu. Du vet vad de sagt… Jag älskar dig!" Hon log mot Angela och de försvann sakta ner mot Hogsmeade medan Angela stod och vinkade mot dem.

"Jag älskar dig också mamma" Viskade hon innan hon sorgset vände sig om och gick tillbaka till slottet med tunga steg. Hon visste vad hon måste göra.

"Ron… Du märkte väl också hur Angie betedde sig annorlunda sist då vi var på Hogwarts va? Du märkte också hur hon verkade försöka få oss därifrån så fort som möjligt, utan att egentligen vilja säga oss någonting?" Han hörde hur Hermione pratade med honom inifrån badrummet, och suckade tyst för sig själv och skrattade.

"Hermione, vi har pratat om det här förut. Ja, jag märkte att någonting var annorlunda, men vi vet inte vad vi kunde ha gjort för henne. Lugna ner dig nu, och skynda på eller så blir vi sena…" Han visste vad det skulle få henne att göra, och mycket riktigt. Bara tre minuter senare så var hon ute ur badrummet, och de var på väg.

"Jag kan inte förstå varför vi skulle tillbaka hit så snart efter förra gången. Det är precis som om vi fortfarande var kvar i skolan än…" Seamus log mot de andra, och alla skrattade. Det var ju nästan så.

"Kanske det Seamus, men det är ju trots allt väldigt kul att träffa alla igen. En del träffar man ju så sällan." Dean blinkade mot oss och vi log tillbaka innan vi fortsatte in i salen för att träffa alla andra.

Kvällen var fylld av magi och skratt, alla hade roligt, några återupplevde många minnen, medan andra skapade nya. Men en sak var säker, det skulle bli en kväll som ingen någonsin skulle glömma. Alla skrattade och sjöng, dansade och åt, jaa… Ron var ju hjälp där, men alla bara skrattade åt det och fortsatte med sitt. Den tidiga kvällen övergick till en senare, och klockan närmade sig tio då dörrarna till hallen plötsligt flög upp och alla vände sig mot den man som nu flämtande stod i dörröppningen och såg på dem med skräckslagna ögon.

"Dödsätare! Dödsätare anfaller Hogwarts!" Eleverna förstod ingenting och satt fortfarande ner med ett bekymrat uttryck i ansiktet då de såg hur de vuxna reagerade. Vid mannens ankomst hade alla ställt sig upp, och flera av dem såg ut att vara redo för strid. Ja, alla utom en, men vid hans ord så satte sig de flesta ner igen.

"Är du säker på det här McFall? Dödsätarna försvann för flera år sedan. Vi satte de flesta i Azkaban, och de som inte kom dit… Ja, det är ju en historia som bäst berättas utom hörhåll från barna öron." Det var Harry som talat, och mannen vände sig mot honom med ett lättat men ändå plågat och stressat uttryck i ögonen.

"Tyvärr så är jag det Mr. Potter. Jag skulle aldrig ha trott det om jag inte sett det med mina egna ögon, men de är här! De är utanför, och de har tagit en elev tillfånga." Harry reste sig så snabbt att stolen föll i golvet bakom honom och han såg på mannen med en iskall, lugn blick i ögonen. Hermione kände mycket väl igen den, och den var förgörande. Hon hade hoppats att aldrig mer få se den, och hon hade bara sett den en gång förut. Då han dödade Voldemort.

"Vem?" Mannen svarade inte omedelbart, och de såg hur Harry tog ett steg mot honom och han backade. De var tydligen inte de enda som blev rädda för Harry då han såg ut sådär.

"Vilken elev har de fått tag på Henry McFall!" Han viskade bara, men det var så tyst i salen att de kunde hört en knappnål falla, så alla hörde honom klart och tydligt. Henry, som tagit över efter att professor Flitwick dragit sig tillbaka några år efter att de slutat skolan, drog ut på svaret och slog ner blicken.

"Angela Granger Malfoy sir." Ingen sade någonting, ingen rörde sig ens. Det var helt tyst i hela salen och det kändes som år hade passerat innan något hände. Sedan hände allting så snabbt att hon inte ens hann reagera. Harry rörde vid hennes axel innan han nickade mot Ron som snabbt vinkade dit Molly som tog hand om henne medan de två männen störtade ut ur salen. Flera andra flög upp från sina platser och följde dem ut, men hon satt bara där, helt oförmögen att reagera på det som hände. Dödsätare hade hennes dotter…


	11. Kapitel 11 En Början och Ett Slut

Efter det hände allting snabbt, och nästan automatiskt. McGonagall kommenderade alla till sina platser. Prefekterna ledde eleverna tillbaka till sina elevhem och slottet låstes sedan ner. Inga elever sprang omkring i korridorerna, ingen kunde ta sig ut, och det fanns inga som hängde kvar. Eleverna hade inte fått en chans att förstå vad som pågick, och de som var gamla nog för att förstå, de som faktiskt hade fått uppleva kriget, de som mindes det, var förskräckta och rädda.

Det här var ingen fråga om ett skämt, Dödsätarna var på riktigt och ingen visste vad som skulle kunna hända. Plötsligt ljöd ett förlamande ljud i korridorerna. Något som liknade en hornstöt, och som kylde in i märgen. Striden hade börjat, och ingen visste hur utgången skulle bli… Hermione fick inte delta i striden, utan hade blivit ivägskickad till Dumbledores kontor av Harry och Ron. Hade allt varit som vanligt, eller ja, så vanligt som det kunde bli under sådana omständigheter så hade hon aldrig funnit sig i en sådan behandling, men nu stod hon tyst och lugnt vid ett av fönstren och blickade ner på omgivningen. Ytterligare en hornstöt ljöd, nu högre, länge och mer genomträngande än förut, och plötsligt vällde massorna fram genom Hogwarts entrédörrar och ner mot sjön där hon kunde se en stor grupp av Dödsätare.

Hon sjönk långsamt ner på golvet i Dumbledores rum. Hon kunde inte känna något, det var som om hon blivit förlamad och hon kunde inte röra sig. Det var som om solen hade gått ner och varken månen eller stjärnorna lyste, allt var svart runt omkring henne, samtidigt så var det som om hennes känslor stängts av, hon kände sig helt paralyserad och såg tomt framför sig.

Han hade dykt upp. Han hade dykt upp, och han hade gjort precis vad de alla trott var omöjligt. Han hade attackerat på skolans område. Efter det förra kriget hade Dumbledore tillsammans med flera aurorer fixat med skolans försvar, och ingen med fel avsikter kunde nu ta sig in, men på något sätt hade han ändå lyckats, och nu…

Hon grät inte, var helt kall och kunde inte gråta. För att gråta måste man känna något, och det gjorde hon inte nu. Hon var helt katatonisk, och reagerade inte på någonting, hon kände absolut ingenting, och det var inte förens nu som hon insåg vidden av vad som egentligen hade hänt. Dödsätare hade tagit hennes dotter, och de låg i krig, igen. Hon hade trott att när de äntligen lyckats besegra Voldemort så skulle det vara över, men tydligen inte, och nu hade de hennes dotter. Hon hade ingen aning om vad som hände därute, hur det gick för hennes vänner eller för Angela. Plötsligt var det som om någon slet i hennes hjärta, som om någon försökte slita det ur kroppen på henne, och sakta, men säkert, blev hela omvärlden helt svart runt omkring henne.

-----

Han reste tyst på sig och gick fram till henne och sjönk ner bredvid henne, innan han lyfte upp henne i sina armar. Försiktigt reste han sig igen, och gick ut från Dumbledores kontor, och påbörjade vandringen bort till sjukhusflygeln. Han var chockad, det som hade hänt var något som inte skulle ha kunnat hända. Allt hade varit på topp, och så händer det här… Han suckade och skakade på huvudet. Det här var inte bra, och om något mer hände, om det blev värre, så tvivlade han på att hon skulle klara det. En ensam tår slet sig loss, och rann nerför hans kind. Han hade väntat på henne i mer än 18 år, och när han äntligen fick det han ville ha, allt han ville ha, nästan, så händer det här.

Han tvingade sig att tänka på något annat, annars skulle det inte gå väl för någon av dem. Någon av dem måste kunna stå stark för den andra, även om det gjorde så ont för honom då han gjorde det. Allt han kunde tänka på var att det här måste gå, de måste klara sig.

"Ron…" Han stannade upp, och vände sig långsamt om. Harry kom sakta gående emot honom och han log inte. Med en liten gnutta hopp kvar, såg han på Harry, men han skakade bara på huvudet.

"Tyvärr… De vet ingenting ännu. Det är oklart vad som kommer hända. Dumbledore håller på att kontrollera och ta reda på hur McKay kunde komma in, men han behöver hjälp… Följer du med eller, - stannar du hos henne?" Han skakade på huvudet.

"Jag stannar Harry… Jag kan inte lämna henne nu, inte igen. Den här gången…" Hans röst bröts, och han såg ner på figuren i sina armar.

Harry nickade bara, och försvann nerför i korridoren. Ron visste redan varför han valde att hjälpa Dumbledore istället för att följa med. Det skulle vara för smärtsamt, alltför många minnen skulle komma tillbaka. Harry hade inte satt sin fot på ett sjukhus, eller i en sjukhusflygel på över sex år. Ron suckade knappt hörbart, och fortsatte sin färd mot sjukhusflygeln. När de äntligen kom fram gick han sakta fram till en av bäddarna och sänkte ner henne på den, innan han vände sig om, och tveksamt gick fram till den enda bädd som ockuperades av en individ.

Sakta, tvekande sträckte han fram en hand och rörde vid henne.

"Angela… Du måste bli bra, du måste komma tillbaka till oss, vi klarar det inte, **_hon _**klarar det inte.

"Snälla kom tillbaka…" Han strök henne över kinden innan han vände bort blicken, och gick tillbaka till Hermione med tårar i ögonen. Ron älskade sin familj mer än något annat, men det här kändes annorlunda. Han var medveten om att han vid tidig ålder blivit kär i Hermione, men han visste också att den växt till riktig kärlek, och att han älskade henne. Angela, hon var definitivt speciell. Han hade inte känt henne i ens ett år, men han älskade henne redan. Hon var som en dotter för honom, och han hoppades att hon kunde bli det också. Han ville vara hennes far. Ron var väl medveten om att Draco höll ett vakande öga på sin dotter, och på den kvinnan som han älskat, och förmodligen fortfarande älskade, även om döden skilt dem åt, men han visste också att Draco inte ville att hon skulle leva ensam resten av sitt liv. Angela var inte den enda som fått långväga besök den senaste tiden…

Draco ville bara att de skulle vara lyckliga, och han visste att Ron skulle kunna göra dem lyckliga, om han bara fick chansen. Men samtidigt, om Angela dog, då skulle den chansen aldrig komma. För om hon dog… - Den tanken var för hemsk för att ens tänka sig. Asken i hans ficka brände vid den tanken, men han sköt undan den och satte sig försiktigt på sängkanten vid Hermione. Hon hade inte rört sig ur fläcken ännu, och han kände tårarna bränna i ögonen vid blicken av henne.

"Hermione, kom igen nu… Du måste vara stark för henne, hon behöver dig. Kom igen älskling, du måste kämpa. Vi behöver dig, - jag behöver dig…"

Det som verkade som dagar, eller till och med år, var egentligen bara några timmar, men för någon som kämpar emot förtvivlan och vemod så verkar alltid tiden emot en. Han kunde känna hur själva livsgnistan hos henne verkade försvinna, och det gjorde så outhärdligt ont att han inte längre kunde se det, utan han vände sig istället mot Angela och hoppades att han kanske skulle kunna nå fram till henne istället.

-----

Det var mörkt runt omkring henne, och hon visste inte vad som egentligen pågick runtomkring henne. Det enda som egentligen registrerats i hennes hjärna var att de tagit hennes dotter. Det var det enda hon mindes, och allt annat verkade inte vara viktigt. Hon hörde bara ett svagt mummel omkring sig, men kunde inte urskilja orden, men samtidigt så var de inte viktiga. Allt var mörkt, och hon satt bara där med knäna uppdragna till hakan och armarna omkring sig. Ingenting var viktigt längre, ingenting spelade längre någon roll. De hade tagit Angela, hon hade blivit skadad, och hon hade inte längre någonting att leva för. Allt var över…

"Hermione…" Hon såg sig förvirrat omkring. Det fanns ingenting där som kunde ta sig igenom mörkret. Hon hade varit där ensam ett bra tag nu. Hur länge visste hon inte, men hon visste att en lång tid hade passerat.

"Hermione… Sluta nu Hermione. Vad håller du på med egentligen?" Plötsligt syntes en svag ljusstrimma längre bort i mörkret, och trots sin ovilja att ta reda på vad det var, så gick hon sakta mot den på ostadiga ben och långsamt blev ljuset starkare och tydligare. Det blev varmare runt omkring henne, och hon blev långsamt medveten om flera saker runt omkring henne och hon var på väg att vända om, tillbaka in i mörkret då en röst fångade hennes uppmärksamhet.

"Hermione! Jag tänker inte låta dig göra såhär igen. Inte mot dem, inte nu. Dom behöver dig, och du tänker bara svika dem igen? Jag tänker inte låta dig göra såhär, inte nu och inte någonsin." Hon vände sig förvirrat om, det här var bara inte möjligt.

"Draco? Vad gör du här? Det är inte sant, det här är bara lögner. Allt är bara lögner alltihop. Du finns inte här, du är död, du är död!" Hon skrek ut sin sorg, och sin smärta och vände sig återigen om för att springa tillbaka in i mörkret då ett par starka armar fångade upp henne och höll henne kvar.

"Lugn nu Hermione, lugn nu. Sluta bråka nu!" Han vägrade släppa henne, och gradvis lugnade hon ner sig. Hans ansikte var tätt intill hennes, och hon kunde känna hans andedräkt mot sitt öra.

"Lugn nu Hermione. Jag vet att det här är svårt för dig, men du kan inte dra dig undan nu. Hon behöver dig, dom behöver dig! Hur tror du det här kommer att kännas för dem? Att få veta att du helt enkelt gett upp och försvunnit? Du har lämnat dem förut, men du har aldrig svikit henne förr. Tänker du verkligen börja nu då hon behöver dig som mest? Jag trodde inte att du var så svag min älskling…"

Han suckade och skakade på huvudet och hon kände tårarna stiga i ögonen. Vad hade hon egentligen tänkt på? Inte på dem, det var då ett som var säkert. Hur kunde hon svika dem så? Hon svängde runt och begravde sitt huvud mot hans axel, och kände hur hans armar bara höll om henne och hur han lät henne gråta ut.

"Jag vet att det är hemskt Hermione, men hon är stark. Hon är vår dotter, och hon trodde att hon kunde ställa allt till rätta igen, det var därför hon gjorde som hon gjorde. Var inte arg på henne. Förväntade du dig verkligen något annat?" Han skrattade lågt och hon suckade innan hon såg upp på honom med ett litet leende på läpparna.

"Där är den tjej som jag känner igen. Vart tog du egentligen vägen?" Hon skakade på huvudet men sade ingenting.

"Så, är du klar att komma tillbaka nu?" Hon såg frågande på honom och han tog hennes hand.

"Hermione, du kan inte stanna här. Det är inte din tid än, och du behövs fortfarande bland dem, oavsett hur mycket jag vill ha dig här." Han stannade upp och skrattade till innan de fortsatte gå.

"Lova mig bara en sak, häng inte upp dig på mig hela livet. Du är ung, du är inte ens trettio än, och du har ett långt liv framför dig. Jag vill inte att du ska tillbringa det ensam. Jag vill bara att du ska vara lycklig." Han stannade till och såg på henne med ett sorgset men tillgivet leende på läpparna.

"Jag älskar dig" Viskade han innan han släppte hennes hand och lät henne gå…

-----

Det första hon lade märke till då hon vaknade var att det var ljust omkring henne, och folk pratade med dämpade röster. Hon stönade till och försökte sätta sig upp så hon kunde skaka bort dimman i huvudet.

"Vad är det som händer? Var är jag?" Hon kände sig snurrig och illamående samtidigt som allt stod still i huvudet på henne. Hon mindes ingenting, förutom att hon precis pratat med Draco och, - Draco! Angela!

Hon hörde ljudet av dämpade steg, och plötsligt var Ron där.

"Hermione! Du är vaken… Jag, - vi trodde vi förlorat dig." Han tog ett steg framåt från hennes sängkant och höll om henne hårt, som om han aldrig tänkte släppa taget om henne.

"Ron, hur gick det? Var, var är Angie? Är hon okay, vad hände egentligen?" Han ryckte nästan omärkligt till och sänkte blicken mot hennes sänglakan som om han skämdes, eller egentligen inte ville berätta det som skulle komma härnäst innan han drog sig undan en bit och satte sig på en stol vid hennes sängkant. Han suckade och vägrade att se upp på henne, ens när hon tog hans hand och tryckte den.

"Ron?" Hennes röst var frågande, och hon kunde känna darrningarna som for genom kroppen. Det här var inte likt honom, i vanliga fall så skulle han ha kastat ur sig allt med ett leende på läpparna och en kaxig min, men det här… Det skrämde henne.

"Ron, vad hände egentligen? Vad är det som har hänt?" Han kastade en nästan trotsig blick upp mot taket och såg sedan på henne.

"Vi fick tillbaka henne 'Mione. Jag tror inte att McKay riktigt hade förstått situationen, antingen det eller så hade han helt enkelt tagit fel någonstans, för vi lyckades överrumpla dem och få tillbaka Angie, men – Hermione, det blev en strid och förtrollningar for åt alla håll. McKay, han hade Angie, och han, han kastade henne ifrån sig, mot mig men… Hermione han kastade någon förbannelse över henne!" Han såg upp på henne med tårar i ögonen. Han tog ett djupt andetag innan han kunde fortsätta.

"Vi vet inte vad det var han träffade henne med, först trodde vi att han helt enkelt missat henne, för hon såg på mig och hon lyste upp. Som om hon visste att allt var bra nu. Vi fick tag på McKay och de andra, och de har redan skickats iväg till ministeriet med aurorer i väntan på en rättegång. Men Hermione, Angie, hon… Vi var på väg in i slottet och hon föll plötsligt ihop i trappan.

"Hon, - hon såg på mig och log mot mig innan hon sade till mig att säga till dig att hon älskar dig, och att hon alltid ville att du skulle vara lycklig…" Hermione kände hur tårarna hotade att tränga fram och blinkade mot honom.

"Vi har inte kunnat få henne att reagera sen dess.

"Vi vet inte vad som träffade henne, eller vad som händer, men det verkar inte finnas någonting som vi kan göra…" Han såg tyst på henne en stund utan att säga något då Poppy kom fram till sängkanten, kastade en blick på henne och log sorgset mot henne.

"Hermione. Jag vet att du vill göra allt för din dotter, och du kan få se henne nu, men bara en liten stund, men du kan inte stanna här på Hogwarts. Innan vi får veta vad som är fel, så finns det inget vi kan göra. Du borde… Neej, gå du och se din dotter, så kan vi prata sen." Hon skakade på huvudet och gick sakta sin väg.

Hon ställde sig upp och tog några skakiga steg fram till sin dotters sjukbädd. Hon såg så liten och bräcklig ut då hon låg där, helt omgiven av vita lakan. Det gjorde ont att se henne ligga där, och hon skulle ge allt för att kunna byta plats med henne. En tanke slog henne plötsligt och hon såg på Ron som följt med henne till sängen.

"Ron, vad hände egentligen när han sköt den där förbannelsen mot henne? Hörde ni vad han sa, hur såg det ut?

"Jag kanske vet vad det var han använde…" Ron började skaka på huvudet och öppnade munnen för att protestera, men hon såg på honom med bedjande ögon.

"Ron snälla, det är min dotter, min enda dotter. Jag kan inte bara sitta här och göra ingenting…" Han avbröt sig själv och nickade.

"Vi hörde ingenting, och såg ingenting, och ingen av oss kan komma på varför, men… Vi hittade den här lappen på henne, från honom.

"Vi kan inte lista ut vad den betyder, men kanske du…" Han sträckte osäkert fram en hopvikt pergament bit och gav den till henne.

'_Sådan Fader, sådan död. Jag hoppas du kan njuta av din sista tid med din dotter. Och om inte du gör det, så kan jag göra det, för jag vet hur smärtsam den kommer att bli för dig._

_Michael McKay'_

Hermione ryckte till och pappret dalade ner mot golvet. Hon såg tomt framför sig innan hon plötsligt kastade sig i Rons famn och grät.

"Ron! Det finns inget som någon kan göra! Hon, hon kommer att dö och det finns ingenting som någon kan göra åt det!" Ljudet av springande steg nådde deras ögon och hon såg upp med tårfyllda ögon.

"Ms Granger, vet du vad den där lappen betyder?" Hon nickade och satte sig ner på skakande ben. Hon suckade och såg sorgset och längtansfullt på sin dotter.

"McKay har fått sin hämnd. Han ville göra mig så illa han kunde, utan att såra mig fysiskt. Den förbannelse som träffat Angie är densamma som träffade Draco… Den som, den förbannelse som dödade honom!" Hon skrek ut det sista, utan att mena det och tystnaden ekade i sjukhusflygeln. Plötsligt for dörren upp och Harry kom in genom den, åtföljd av ett flertal elever som Ron kände igen som Angies vänner. Han skakade sorgset på huvudet och Romeo rusade fram.

"Kommer hon… Jag menar, hon kommer väl att bli bra igen? Hon måste bli bra, säg att hon kommer bli bra igen!" Han lät så desperat och Hermione brast i gråt igen. Harry kastade en enda blick på deras allvarliga miner, och på Hermione och förstod vad som hade hänt. Han lade ena handen på Romeos axel och sade lågt och allvarligt till honom att det inte skulle hända, och sade till dem allihop att det var dags att säga farväl. Det var en dyster liten grupp elever som tio minuter senare lämnade sjukhusflygeln med spår av tårar på sina kinder.

Harry satt tyst kvar på sängkanten och såg tomt framför sig. Hermione hade aldrig fått veta varför han skydde sjukhus så mycket, men nu var inte rätt tid att fråga. De satt alla kvar tillsammans med Dumbledore, Minerva och med Poppy, och det var med djup förtvivlan och sorg i hjärtat som de väntade på att Angela Granger Malfoy skulle ta sitt sista andetag för att sedan lämna dem för alltid. En efter en sade de sina farväl de också innan de återtog sina platser runt sängen, och precis då Hermione sagt sitt farväl och solens allra första strålar sken in genom fönstren, tog Angela sitt sista andetag, och lämnade dem utan att en enda gång ha öppnat ögonen eller sagt någonting. Hermione brast återigen i gråt, och Ron kastade en enda blick på de andra innan han förde henne ut från skolan och dess områden innan han förde henne hem.

Han fick henne i säng utan protester, kysste henne på tinningen och låg sedan bredvid henne och höll om henne tills hon somnat då han försiktigt reste sig upp och lämnade rummet för att tänka över hela deras situation.

-----

Hermione hade inte sovit i mer än tio minuter då scenerna omkring henne började förändras. Från att ha spelat upp scenen i sjukhusflygeln om och om igen, till en äng någonstans ute på landet. Solen sken, och det måste ha varit tidig morgon, för daggen vätte hennes fötter, och dimman flöt omkring ovanför marken. Det var helt tyst omkring henne och trots sorgen så njöt hon av tystnaden och stod bara stilla med slutna ögon och armarna omkring sin midja då hon hörde ljudet av skratt. Barnskratt för att vara exakt. Hon slog upp ögonen då hon kände hur någonting drog förbi henne och föll ner på knä då hon såg en liten flicka rusa fram över marken och skratta förtjust då en man lyfte henne högt över marken och snurrade runt.

Hon tog försiktigt några steg framåt men stannade då den lilla flickan såg upp och hon insåg att det var Angela. Angela som hon varit för några år sedan. Angela log mot henne och fick sedan mannen att släppa ner henne innan hon rusade fram till Hermione och kastade sig i famnen på henne.

"Mamma! Du kom. Jag har saknat dig, och, - Vi ville bara säga hejdå…" Hermione såg upp på sin dotters ansikte och släppte taget om henne.

"Hejdå? Angie, du, - du får inte gå. Du får inte lämna mig, inte du också…" Hon brast i gråt igen och skakade argt på huvudet.

"Allt jag verkar kunna göra nu för tiden är att gråta. Angie, om du nu måste gå så, jag vill bara att du ska veta att, jag älskar dig. Jag har alltid älskat dig, oavsett vad och jag kommer alltid att älska dig även om du inte finns här hos mig. Jag kommer att sakna dig." Hon gav henne en kram och ställde sig upp. Hon såg ner på sin dotter med ett sorgset leende på läpparna då hon kände en hand på sin axel och vände sig om.

"Draco? Vad gör du här?" Han log mot henne och tog deras dotters hand.

"Jag kom för att hämta henne. Hermione, ingen lämnar jordelivet ensam. Det finns alltid någon som väntar på en på andra sidan som hjälper en att ta sig över. Jag är den personen för henne, och… Min far väntar också på oss. Jag är inte arg på honom och jag hoppas att du inte heller är det. Han har vakat över er, liksom jag, och han är stolt över dig, han är stolt över vad du har gjort. Du gjorde ett bra jobb Hermione, och vi kommer att finnas där då det blir din tur att gå." Hon skrattade till, ett halvkvävt skratt och kastade sig i hans armar. Han höll om henne och mumlade in i hennes hår, det sista han hade att säga.

"Vi älskar dig ´Mione, och vi vill bara att du ska vara lycklig. Du har ett långt liv framför dig, och ingen av oss vill att du ska spendera det ensam. Det finns någon som väntar på dig då du är redo. Han har väntat på dig sen han var elva, och han kommer att vänta på dig tills du är redo. Jag vill bara att du ska veta om att vi unnar dig det bästa som du kan få, och det är han. Eller ja, han är väl näst bäst, men du kan ju inte få det bästa eller hur?" Han blinkade mot henne och hon skrattade genom tårarna som börjat rinna igen.

"Jag älskar dig." Han viskade det sista i hennes öra, och släppte henne sedan långsamt, tog deras dotter i handen, och med en sista vinkning från de båda så försvann de sakta bort i dimman och hon kunde höra Angela ropa till henne att hon älskade henne också. Hon sjönk sakta ihop på marken och höll om sig själv medan hon grät innan ett litet, sorgset leende sakta formades på hennes läppar.

Plötsligt kände hon hur någon försiktigt försökte väcka henne igen och hon öppnade sömnigt ögonen igen.

"Hermione… Hermione? Det är dags att vakna nu. Vi måste härifrån innan alla börjar fråga var vi är någonstans." Plötsligt kände hon sig klarvaken och sköt upp i sängen och såg sig omkring. Hon var _inte _i sitt sovrum hemma, hon var _inte _i Rons lägenhet, hon var på Hogwarts! I ett rum som hon inte hade sett sen sitt sista år på skolan.

Hon såg storögt på sin sängpartner och blev ännu mer förvirrad. Vad var det som pågick här!

"Hermione? Vad är det med dig? Mår du bra?" Draco såg förvirrat på henne och hon kände sig ännu mer förvirrad än han.

"Jag vet inte… Jag vet ingenting längre känns det som. Vilket år är det? Vad är det för datum?" Han såg misstänksamt på henne och skrattade till.

"Hermione, det är den femtonde februari nittonhundra nittioåtta. Nog för att det hände en hel del igår kväll, men jag trodde inte att du skulle glömma allt… Men du, nu när vi ändå pratar om det hela, så… Du verkade rätt orolig hela natten. Du kastade dig av och an, och mumlade hela tiden otydliga saker. Vad drömde du om egentligen?" Han såg nyfiket på henne och hon skrattade till och kastade sig ner på sängen bredvid honom igen.

"Det var en dröm, - allt var bara en dröm…" Hon skrattade igen och lade sig på sidan mot honom.

"Ingenting Draco, ingenting. Men påminn mig om att jag ska berätta det hela för dig någon gång. Om cirka femtio år när vi båda är gamla och gaggiga eller någonting." Han kastade en förvånad blick på henne och log sedan spjuveraktigt mot henne innan han började kittla henne. Hon tjöt av skratt och efter att de lugnat ner sig så lade han sig bredvid henne igen och viskade till henne;

"Du kommer inte att vara gammal och gaggig. Du skulle inte vara gammal och gaggig om du så blev femhundra år gammal. I mina ögon kommer du alltid vara lika vacker, men… Femtio år från nu? Tror du vi kommer vara tillsammans då?" Hon såg förvånat på honom och missade inte den hoppfulla glimten i hans ögon och nickade.

"Absolut. Jag råkar veta att vi alltid kommer att vara tillsammans." Han såg förvånat på henne.

"Jaså? Hmm, jag tror jag gillar det. Det låter väldigt bra, tycker inte du det?

"Men det är klart, om vi ska vara tillsammans om femtio år, så får vi nog ändra på några få småsaker…" Hon tittade misstänksamt på honom.

"Jaså? Som vadå tillexempel?" Han log snabbt mot henne och lade sig ner på kudden och såg upp i taket.

"Jag berättar det för dig, om du berättar vad du drömde för någonting." Hon skrattade och lade sig tillrätta på hans axel och började berätta…

"Det började en dag, precis som den här och…"


End file.
